The Perfect Pair
by Axelchick
Summary: House and Cuddy have children and adapt to a life together
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Pair

Gregory House sat in his office contemplating his next move. It was little passed noon, so he couldn't sneak into the maternity ward to watch TV because the nurses serving lunch would report him to Cuddy. He couldn't stay in his office being it was an obvious location. There was only one other option…James Wilson. Several minutes later House managed to make it to Wilson's office without being cornered by Cuddy.

"Hey doctor Jimmy!!" House strolled into Wilson's office without knocking.

"House, I have an appointment in ten minutes so make this quick"

"I'm bored doctor, what do you prescribe?"

"Clinic duty you're supposed to be there anyways aren't you?"

"But doctor! It's boring!!" House whined in his most annoying voice.

A knock on the door interrupted Wilson before he could utter a response. Doctor Lisa Cuddy walked in with a satisfied look on her face.

"Thought I wouldn't find you didn't you? Clinic right now!"

"But Cuddy, I can't go to clinic duty today" House gave Cuddy a puppy dog look.

"Oh yes you can now move your 20 minutes late!" Cuddy answered annoyed.

"Well, you see, my leg seems to have some condition…"

"House!"

"Jeez she's aggressive" he said snarkily to Wilson before limping out the door. Cuddy followed him to the clinic to make sure he didn't run away. Or rather limp away.

"House, what can I do to make you do your job?"

"Come to work topless? Your nearly there anyways"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and handed him a file.

"In your dreams House, now I better not hear you've left this clinic before 4, which is in a long while. Have fun!" Cuddy laughed and walked away as House stuck his tongue out and muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At quarter to four House checked out and grabbed the keys to his bike. He got home to his one-bedroom apartment and sat down at his piano. He started playing one of his favorite tunes and didn't notice the time fly by until a sudden knock at the door interrupted him. House groaned and popped a couple of Vicodin. He then limped to the door and opened it. There stood Lisa Cuddy.

"House"

"Cuddy, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't realize you made house calls now or I would have phoned you up ages ago!"

"Ha-ha House very funny".

House frowned. This was serious. What on earth could Cuddy want at this hour that she couldn't have said to him tomorrow at the hospital?

"I suppose there's a reason for this visit?"

Cuddy hesitated. Was she ready for this?

"House, can we talk for a minute?"

"What about Cuddy?"

"Well House you know I want to have a baby and…"Cuddy started.

"Ya, and? You haven't changed your mind and decided to jump Wilson have you? Because his wife is a jealous woman I assure you she could kick your …"

"No no House, of course not Wilson I actually needed your help with something…"

"I've been giving you the shots what else could you possibly want??"

Cuddy hesitated again. Was she asking too much of him? She had thought a lot about it. He was a smart, good looking doctor who could give her an amazing child. Out of all the possible donors she had deduced that he was by far the best one. Even thought he was rude, lazy, and sarcastic he had some remarkable qualities like his intelligence and good looks. He wasn't making this easy for her, and she was beginning to regret this visit. Maybe she had made a mistake.

"House…" She took a deep breath. "I was wondering… if you could well, I guess there's no other way to phrase it, I … well…" Cuddy stumbled over her words. She couldn't say it, but she saw House scrutinizing her since she first got there. His eyes lit up with understanding as he figured out the reason for her visit.

"You want me to donate my sperm so you can have a child" he stated simply.

"I … well... that is… yes." She breathed a sigh of relief. Well stage one was complete, she had asked him. She had been contemplating this for such a long time. Now she had to wait for his response, which she was incredibly curious about. House just stared at her for a moment. No snarky remark, no sinister joke. Was he actually considering it? His answer came so suddenly she almost thought she had imagined it.

"Okay".

It was so simple; she had thought he would at least take a day to consider it.

"Are you sure you don't want to think about this? I mean it's a big decision a baby changes a lot of things."

"I'm sure" was his only reply. She was stunned. She couldn't speak. This was not at all like she had imagined. She had thought up a million scenarios and not one was even close to being like this one. Give it to House to be totally unpredictable.

"We have lot's to discuss" Cuddy said in almost a whisper. "But for now, goodnight House." And with that, Cuddy turned around and left deep in thought about what had just happened. She had dreamed of being a mother, and now it seemed as if it might actually happen. Of course this was House and she knew she couldn't get her hopes up, just in case. Now, she definitely had a lot to think about. She took her leave quickly deciding that they could talk again tomorrow, she was completely confused. He had accepted so quickly.

House closed the door and returned to the piano. What had he done? How could he have said yes? He wasn't meant to be a father even if it would be Cuddy's kid. He hated kids. And yet, he had to say yes. He was the last House remaining and he liked the thought of a little mini version of him running around. House imagined Cuddy going nuts with a little kid just liked him. The thought made him smile. And with that, House limped to the bedroom and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning House limped into his office only five minutes late instead of the usual fifteen. The ducklings were miled around a file that had been delivered by Cuddy not ten minutes ago. They were intrigued and hoped their boss would be too. They could use some excitement around here.

"Good morning doctor House" Cameron was always the first to say hi to House in the morning.

"Good morning doctor Cameron" House imitated her in a girlish voice. Chase and foreman snickered and Cameron glared at them. Foreman decided to tell House about the case.

"House we have an interesting case."

"Well Foreman last time I checked I was the boss meaning unless I say we have a case we don't actually have a case"

"Unless I say you have a case seeing as I am YOUR boss House" Cuddy answered walking into his office. "

"Come on House!" Cameron pleaded. "We haven't had a good case in a while!"

House looked over at Cuddy who stood there glaring at him waiting for his answer. House grabbed the file and quickly scanned through it.

"The guy is blind" House commented, "Did you pay that guy a visit this morning doctor Cuddy?? That choice of outfit could certainly blind someone" All three ducklings stood there quietly. Surely Cuddy would completely explode at that comment. Her quiet answer made them snicker.

"For that doctor House, you will not only take this case, but, you will do two extra hours of clinic duty for the next two weeks. And if it's not done, I will take it out of your pay." Cuddy's grin stretched from ear to ear as she walked out of the office. House glared at the ducklings and then popped a couple of Vicodin. "Well what are you three idiots just standing there for? Differential diagnosis people! Let's go before this guy dies!!" The ducklings hurried to shout possibilities before House got any angrier. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"House was sitting in clinic at 3 o'clock listening to a woman complain of cramps. She was refusing to believe her menstruations would cause such bad cramps. House sat there letting the woman describe the pain when Wilson strolled through the door.

"Hello my name is Doctor Wilson. House, Cuddy wants to see you in her office."

House smiled and looked at the patient. "I love doing my boss"

The patient gaped speechless at House while Wilson merely chuckled. House closed the door and smiled. Anything that would get him out of clinic duty was fantastic with him. House limped slowly to Cuddy's office taking as much time as he could in case this was a short meeting and Cuddy planned on sending him back to the clinic afterwards.

"Cuddy I was very busy in the clinic there were patients dying of menstrual cramps, perhaps you should look into it."

"Shut up House. Lock the door and sit down."

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" House answered cheerily as he limped to the door and locked it. He sat down and popped a couple of Vicodin, then gave Cuddy his undivided attention.

"Well Cuddy what was so important that you had to take me out of my favvvvourite place?" House asked stretching out the v sound.

"House, we need to discuss last night's conversation. I need to know if you're serious about my offer. If so, then we have some things to talk about. If you've changed your mind, that's fine but tell me now because once you've said yes you obviously can't take it back."

"I haven't changed my mind." House answered looking bored. "I want you to have my kid. So what is there to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, you will need to go to a sperm bank. You'll have to make an appointment. It might not work right away, it might take several tries. Are you ready to do that?"

"Yeah when I said I would give you a kid I meant it Cuddy"

"Ok, so… do you want me to make an appointment for you?"

"Yeah, just tell me the time and place and I'll be there. Is this gonna cost anything??" House asked.

"I'll cover whatever cost House don't worry about it. It's my baby and I'll pay to have it."

"Fine, you can tell me when and where then." House got up and limped to the door. He hated talking seriously with his boss. He'd much rather bug her.

"House?"

"What?"

"Can you keep this a secret? If this doesn't work, I would prefer people didn't know about it. It's none of peoples business."

"It will come out eventually Cuddy" House answered as he left the room. Cuddy just sat there and stared at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House sat with Wilson in the cafeteria that afternoon but his mind just wasn't on their conversation. He kept thinking about Cuddy and the special "appointment" that awaited him. This was all happening so fast. He hadn't really thought it through but he knew even if he did his answer wouldn't change. The question now was; did he dare tell Wilson? Cuddy knew they were best friends. And Wilson definitely would want to know something this big. Then again, he could always bug Wilson this way with his little secret. That sounded pretty fun too.

"So Wilson, any juicy gossip from the nurses this morning? I saw you there with that new girl nurse Amy. She gonna be wife number four?"

"Shut up House I was just helping her find the burn unit, it's only her second day. And no, nothing new around here. There will be though, there has to be something going on around here."

House smiled. Of course there was, and he knew exactly what that was.

"Your smiling, got anything to tell me?" Wilson asked now completely intrigued.

"Of course not. What could I possibly know that your grapevine hasn't told you yet?"

"I have no idea, you tell me?" Wilson was getting a bit disappointed. House was messing with him now and he knew it. If he did know something, it looked like House was going to make him suffer and not tell him. Then again, he might not know anything at all and just be jerking his chain.

"I know nothing, I mean Cuddy blinded a guy this morning with that unbelievably open blouse of hers but I guess we all knew that would happen at some point."

"If I didn't know better House I would say you have an infatuation with Cuddy's breasts the way you always go on about them" Wilson smiled slyly.

"Well it's kind of hard not to notice when they're always in my face, I mean I've seen hookers with more coverage then her."

"Ya I'm sure you have" Wilson moped. House always had a way with women; a lot of them became attracted to him. The gorgeous doctor Cameron for example. He didn't know what she saw in House. He treated her like dirt and yet she still liked him. Wilson wouldn't mind Cameron's attention, not one single bit. She was smart, pretty, and talented.

"Calling Doctor Wilson" House mimicked speaking into an intercom.

"What? Did you say something?" Wilson asked distractedly.

"What's going on in that lady-loving-mind of yours now?" House asked.

"Nothing" Wilson quickly replied. Like House needed to know Wilson was jealous of him. He had a big enough ego already .House wasn't ready to let it go, but at that moment his beeper went off so he said goodbye to Wilson and headed for his office. Foreman was the only one there.

"What is it Foreman the pager read E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-Y and clearly all seems to be well seeing as you are the only one here." House said rather annoyed. He was having fun bugging Wilson but he had gotten a little excited at knowing something was going on presumably with the patient.

"Chase and Cameron will be up in a minute the patient just went into cardiac arrest. They revived him but we'll have to change the treatment" Foreman stated matter-of-factly.

"Is his nose still bleeding??" House asked deep in thought.

"Why does that matter? The patient could have died, a nose bleed isn't one of his most serious problems right now House!" Foreman answered frustrated.

"You've started the patient on what exactly?" House asked.

"Well he's still on aspirin to thin his blood and because it should help with his heart. The aspirin also relieves some pain in his knee so there isn't much other medication he's on. He isn't using his asthma pump much seeing as he's not moving around much here."

"Take him off the aspirin" House muttered.

"But why? He needs it!"

"The aspirin caused the bleeds; it also caused the heart attack as well. The patient has an allergy to aspirin. Give him Heparin and Tylenol for the pain in his knee. Now I'm off its four see ya tomorrow." House replied as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. House went to the front desk to check out and was told he had a message. The plump nurse at the desk gave House a piece of blue paper and House grabbed it tucking it into his jacket pocket. He knew exactly who this message was from just by the girlish writing on the paper.

"Doctor Cuddy said to give this to you right away."

"Well I've been here since nine am this morning and your just giving it to me now; man will she be pissed when she hears this." House answered. He walked out the door and started the bike. It was only when he arrived home that he uncrumpled the letter and read the date and time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cuddy came into House's office the next morning. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and House said as much to her when she walked in.

"You look tired Cuddy, something bothering you?" House asked rather smugly.

"Don't be silly" she answered shrugging.

"What can I do for you boss" House asked knowing full well what this was about.

"You got my note yesterday I presume" she asked. By the smirk on his face she got her answer.

"Doctor Cuddy you shouldn't be sending me love notes in the hospital! Everyone will know you have a crush on me!" House answered in a childish voice.

"Shut up House" Cuddy muttered as she walked towards the door. "3 o'clock sharp tomorrow House, you'd better not be late."

The next morning House woke up apprehensive. Today was the day. They had talked about what they were planning but now their plan was going to be put into action. There was no backing out now. And surprisingly, backing out didn't even cross House's mind. He wanted to do this and now he was determined to see this through. Who knew maybe this could be the best thing he ever did.

Cuddy woke up early after a night of tossing and turning. She was nervous. If this worked, her and House would have a child together. Where would that take them? She wanted her child to have a father-figure, and with House being the father and everything how far would he want to go in raising this child? Would he merely see the baby once in a while or would he want to be a permanent part of her child's life? She was sure House wouldn't just marry her and they could live happily ever after. It was so much complicated than that. She had always felt attracted to House but he had never, not once hinted that he felt the same and Cuddy was sure that a romantic relationship with House could only cause disaster. There was so much to consider now and she wondered how everything would turn out. If only she had a crystal ball.

At lunch House sat with Wilson and enjoyed his Reuben in pretty much silence. Wilson had asked him what was up three times and House had replied "nothing" every single time. House really wanted to share this with Wilson, he could definitely use some advice but he knew that Cuddy would never forgive him if he told Wilson and Wilson told everyone else. Wilson had a bad habit of being an incredible chatter box. And secrets weren't kept long when told to him. No, as much as he wanted to tell his friend this was something he would have to keep to himself for the time being.

At three o'clock House got into his car and drove to the building following Cuddy's instructions. He was a little nervous. He hadn't seen Cuddy all day. The instructions had been delivered to him by Nurse Brenda in a sealed envelope and that was it. He was told that Cuddy was busy and that she would speak to him later. It seemed that Cuddy was scared that any argument with House might change his mind and she wasn't taking that chance. If only she knew how serious he was about this. She seemed shy around him lately and House hoped that that would change. He missed their bickering. House walked in and checked his watch. He was 2 minutes early, an all-time record. He was never early for anything. A curly haired brunette stood at the counter reading a magazine and looked up quickly when he walked in.

"Hi I'm Angela how can I help you?"

"I'm Gregory House, I have an appointment" House answered. "Now or never" he thought.

"Of course, right this way" the girl answered somewhat nervously. As Angela explained to him what needed to be done, House was thinking that this wasn't that bad, pretty fun actually. He should have said yes to this a long time ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since House had been to the sperm bank. He hadn't heard from Cuddy in five of those seven days. She had stopped by the day after to ask him how it went and after making sure all had went well she had cornered him a couple of times for clinic duty acting like her old battle-ax self, and then took five days off on sick leave. This was the major topic of conversation in the hospital as every nurse and doctor speculated as to what was ailing Lisa Cuddy. House was beginning to get anxious. He knew exactly why she was absent. Was it working? Was she pregnant? These questions kept flashing through his mind. After a week, Cuddy finally returned to the hospital as if all was well. She told everyone that she had suffered nothing but a bad flu and that now everything was fine. But the nurses were not as easily convinced.

"What do you think she was really doing?" they whispered in the hallways.

"Something's different about her don't you think?" they would say.

But, Lisa Cuddy continued on and everything returned to normal despite the rumors and speculation that something was not right. House was playing yo-yo in his office while listening to 'pain in my heart' by Odis Redding, and stopped immediately when Cuddy walked into the room. He knew by her smile and the twinkle in her eyes immediately that she was pregnant.

"It worked House" she said grinning from ear-to-ear.

House was speechless. It had worked, she was carrying his baby. He had no idea what to say so he didn't say anything. He just stared at Cuddy who understood and walked out.

In the next couple of weeks Lisa Cuddy was all smiles. Her co-workers noticed it immediately and the rumors were flying around. Wilson tried to get House's opinion on whether or not he thought Cuddy was pregnant, but every time House would immediately change the subject or say something snarky. The few times Wilson had asked why he wasn't curious, House had gotten angry and just said that Cuddy was her usually devilish self. House insisted it was all gossip but he was sure now that it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew. And when that happened, he was sure all hell would break loose.

Cuddy watched as the weeks went by and her body started to change. She hadn't announced she was pregnant to anyone except House yet hoping to wait until she could no longer keep it all a secret. She hated to keep it from her friends and family but she knew that she had to wait and see with House, and until she had a long talk with him, she wasn't telling anybody. She got a little bigger each week and soon people were sure she was pregnant. Her long overdue talk with House finally couldn't wait and one afternoon she called him to her office planning on spending a couple of hours making plans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

House walked into her office at two o'clock having been rescued from clinic duty yet again but this time by Chase.

"Hello doctor Cuddy! How are you today? You look a little bloated. No more tights skirts for you!" House sneered as he walked in.

"Yes House, well when women have babies they tend to get bigger. A good doctor would know that" Cuddy replied annoyed.

"In that case Cuddy seeing as I'm so uneducated maybe you should give me an anatomy lesson" House continued the banter in no hurry to get to the serious stuff.

"House let's be serious, we need to talk about plans for this baby. I need to know how involved you intend to be with this child. If you don't want anyone to know you're the father that's fine I don't have to say. But there are so many things to discuss." Cuddy sat there trying to read House's expression. He had focused his baby blues so intently on her and she was getting quite nervous waiting his response.

"I want people to know I'm the father" he answered quietly.

"Okay, I plan on telling everyone next week at the charity gala. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" House was mumbling now. Cuddy sensed that she had better ask her questions quickly before he became totally unintelligible.

"Ok, umm, do you want to be informed on how the pregnancy goes? Or be there during the ultra-sound?"

"Yes" he stated.

"Yes to what?" Cuddy probed a bit.

"Both" House answered.

"How about names, any you like?" Cuddy asked excitedly.

"Give me some time to think about it" House answered. He wanted time to find the perfect names.

"You're hoping for a boy I presume?" Cuddy asked smiling.

"Of course, what would I do with a girl?" House asked.

"All kinds of things House, I'm hoping for a girl" Cuddy answered cheerily.

."That's my boy in there I'm telling you" House answered pointing to her abdomen.

"Hey! If that's your daughter she'll be very hurt!" Cuddy answered severely.

"Life's tough" House growled.

"Shut up House!" Cuddy answered. "Don't talk to our child that way!" Cuddy was getting defensive.

"I'm sorry" The sudden sincere remark threw Cuddy totally off guard. House's plan of course.

"Its fine" She answered in a calmer tone.

"Is that all?" House asked quietly.

"I guess that's all I needed to know for now. You can go." Cuddy decided to wrap this up. She was so used to their bantering that having a serious conversation with House was not only weird but tough. She let it go for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

House decided he had to tell Wilson before Cuddy announced it. After checking with the ducklings to see how their patient was doing (he had so been right of course), he hobbled his way to Wilson's office.

Wilson was re-reading a patients file when House entered. Without an invitation House sat in one of the chairs across from Wilson's desk. Wilson glanced up quickly then put the file away knowing full well that no work could be accomplished with House in the room.

"House" he said in hello.

"Wilson buddy we need to have a talk" House started

"What on earth could House want now?" He wondered.

"What about?" Wilson asked his curiosity piqued. He had a feeling this was going to be about House's odd behavior over the last few weeks.

"About Cuddy and her being pregnant" House replied. House of course was blunt as usual.

"She IS? How do you know this?" Wilson asked dumbstruck.

"Because I'm the father" House answered seriously. Wilson stared at House as if he had sprung another head. Or two for that matter.

"YOUR WHAT?" House had anticipated this reaction. He knew Wilson wouldn't believe House had become a father before him.

"Cuddy asked me to be the father to her child so I…" but House was cut-off by Wilson.

"You told me you didn't sleep with her!" Wilson answered astounded.

"And I didn't sleep with her either, I made a donation like a good little boy" House said teasingly.

"Wait a minute you mean you didn't sleep with her to get her pregnant? It can't be that hard to have sex, even with a bum leg" Wilson answered back.

House rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. He hadn't thought Wilson would be so dense about it all.

"Cuddy wanted it that way you idiot and that's not the point now is it" House said his voice starting to take an angry tone. "I'm going to be a father and all you care about is whether I did her or not?" House had been waiting to tell Wilson for so long. He was beginning to really regret it.

Seeing the regret on House's face, Wilson quickly sobered up. House wanted to talk seriously about this, and he'd better relax before House went back into his shell and would refuse to talk to him anymore.

"Well, House I never thought you'd be a father before me" Wilson answered a bit jealously as he grabbed a paper clip and began bending and unbending it.

"Yeah well, it's not really a big deal" House shrugged. He didn't want Wilson to know how much he cared; he had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Of course it is House a baby changes everything!" Wilson answered exasperated.

"Ya well, I guess I just thought you should know, before Cuddy announces it at the gala next week" House muttered. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Thanks" Wilson answered. He was deep in thought now about House and Cuddy and he barely heard the door close as House left his office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

House was seated in the conference room with the ducklings as they shouted a variety of diseases. He had already diagnosed the patient but rather than saying anything he decided it was about time they figured it out on their own. Chase was the closest so far but House wasn't about to tell him that. He was too busy thinking about Cuddy.

She was always on his mind these days. House had had a crush on Cuddy when they first met in med school. She was the top girl in all of their classes and quite a beauty. House of course was the top male in his classes, but his loner reputation and fear of rejection from her kept him from asking her out. He had always admired Lisa Cuddy. That had been a strong reason for his dislike in Cameron. He cared for her but only as a friend, and he didn't think it fair to go out with her when he was interested in someone else. Especially if it was the hospital administrator. Of course, this was all oblivious to the dean of medicine. And House didn't plan on telling her any time soon. As House sat there deep in thought he didn't notice the ducklings leave having tried to tell him they had figured it out and failed miserably. House was a hard nut to crack.

…

Lisa Cuddy was seated in her office with one of her best friends, Brenda. Nurse Brenda had been employed by Cuddy shortly after House had, and they had become friends very quickly. Brenda was one of the only nurses who didn't seem to mind House and often put him in his place. She knew how to handle being under pressure and she was a very independent woman. The women shared a lot of the same qualities and Cuddy often confided in Brenda when she needed advice or just someone to talk to.

"So Lisa, did it work? Are you pregnant? I mean you didn't tell me you had picked one of the donors but rumor has it that you're pregnant." Brenda asked curiously.

Lisa was a bit apprehensive. She knew her friend would be there for her no matter what, but she wasn't sure how she would react to hearing that House was the father. Biting her lip Lisa answered cautiously.

"Yes well, I finally made my decision, and I had the procedure done"

"And? You've got me on pins and needles Lisa, did it work?"

"Yes" Lisa answered getting more and more excited.

"Oh my god! Congratulations sweetie I'm so happy for you! " Brenda squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me before? When did this happen?" Brenda asked calming down a bit after giving Lisa a hug.

"I'm almost three and a half months pregnant" Lisa stated a little regretfully. She felt so bad about not telling her friend. Especially when Brenda's face slowly turned into a frown.

"Lisa why didn't you tell me? Did I do something wrong?".

"No, you didn't, it's just I had to talk with the father and we decided to wait and I wasn't sure…"

"What do you mean you had to talk with the father? I thought you were going with an anonymous donor Lisa? Your not suppose to meet the guy you…Oh." Comprehension dawned on Brenda's face as she realized why her friend had kept this from her.

"You asked House didn't you?" she stated.

"Yes I did." Lisa replied.

"I thought we agreed that that wasn't such a good idea?" Brenda answered softly.

"I changed my mind; I wanted someone I could trust, someone who could be there for me if I needed him."

"I see, and he agreed to this?" Brenda scoffed somewhat doubtfully.

"Yes, I was surprised; he didn't take a day to consider it."

"Wow I mean, House, Lisa are you sure about this? Are you sure that this was your best choice?" Brenda asked.

"I'm sure, look you know how I feel about House, and I think that this baby needs a mother and a father. House says he wants to do this. I couldn't be surer and I really need your support on this because I know there will be rough patches here and there." Lisa confessed.

Brenda was stunned. She never thought Lisa would choose House. The one time she had mentioned it they had both talked about it and then shrugged it off. This was going to be tough. But she knew better than to argue with Lisa Cuddy.

"Well I'm happy for you Lisa. And I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"Thanks Brenda" Cuddy answered teary-eyed. It was good to know Brenda was behind her on this. She had a feeling this was the beginning of something huge.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

House sat on his bed debating on what to wear. It was the night of the gala and it was very formal, and House knew Cuddy would murder him if he showed up in his usual t-shirt and sports coat. Finally deciding on his navy tux as opposed to his black one, House slowly got dressed.

Lisa stared at the three dresses sitting on her bed. She had bought two dresses for this event, one before she had gotten pregnant and one after. The third she already had. Lisa grabbed the blue sleeveless dress and hung it back up. A little too tight now. She regretted it a bit seeing as she had paid a lot of money for that gown and it had fit her quite nicely. "Hmm, the red or the gray and black?" Lisa settled with the gray and black she had bought at a maternity store and put the red one away. She was finally starting to show and she couldn't help but hold her stomach every once in a while. Lately she had been wearing more loose fitting clothes than her usual attire but when she wore something more snug her growing belly was fairly noticeable. As she put the dress on she looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night.

House ran a quick comb through his hair and then fumbled with his tie. He hated the darn things. He could never get them quite right. Finally after several tries he managed it and with a sigh he sat onto his bed. All done. Yesterday, Cuddy had asked him to pick her up so he couldn't leave the gala early and House had agreed after she let him have two hours of clinic duty off. So, at 7 o'clock House grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

Lisa was just doing touch-ups to her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried to the door and opened it motioning for him to come in. House just stared at her in awe. She looked gorgeous. The dress was gray with black on it. On the sleeve on the front of the shoulders were little black bows and underneath her chest area (which had grown a bit, not unnoticed by House), was a satin ribbon and the dress swayed with her movement. Her hair was down and curls hung unto her shoulders. After a few minutes of staring Cuddy losing patience after having told House he looked nice three times, hit him on the head.

"Ouch woman what did you do that for?" House asked rubbing his head.

"Quit staring you idiot" Cuddy answered grinning.

House followed her into the house.

"Shouldn't we get going?" he asked.

"Nope, it's early; I figured you'd be late so I told you to come a little earlier." Cuddy answered as she grabbed the new hairspray bottle sitting on her counter and sprayed some into her hair. "You want a drink?" Cuddy shouted walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, where do I look?" House asked he started to walk towards her bedroom. Cuddy grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Ya right House, look in the bottom shelf there's some wine if you want." She answered.

"Get me a glass of coke will ya?" she shouted from the bathroom. House poured them each a considerable amount of pop for her and wine for him and started to drink as Cuddy returned into the kitchen. They shared a moment of comfortable silence as both of them sipped their glasses and thought about what people would say when they heard about the baby. Cuddy started cleaning a bit when she dropped the corkscrew which landed at House's feet. They both went to seize it when House's hand covered hers as they both made a grab for it. House stared at her for a couple of minutes not moving a muscle for what seemed like an eternity before she pulled away and straightened up. They were very close now she could smell the wine on his breath. Time seemed to stand still as they stood there just staring at each other until Cuddy felt his warm lips on hers. She wasn't sure who had kissed who but what did that matter? The long forbidden kiss was passionate and sweet, but was interrupted by an annoying sound coming from Cuddy's purse startling the both of them out of the embrace. Cuddy nervously answered the phone and uttered a gasp. They were going to be late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

House and Cuddy walked into the gala after having rushed to the hospital. Neither said a word. House, was totally annoyed. He didn't want to go to this stupid gala anymore he wanted to back to Cuddy's and finish were they left off. Inside he was fuming, but he acted calm and collected and Cuddy never would have guessed what he was really thinking. Cuddy on the other hand had enjoyed the long awaited kiss but when Wilson called to ask where they were, she went into panic mode. She was in charge of this event, so being late was just not acceptable. She hoped House wouldn't think that she hadn't enjoyed it. Now that would suck.

When everyone was seated Lisa grabbed a glass of wine and went on to the podium to make her welcoming speech. She thanked everyone for helping out and made some little announcements about the goings-on at the hospital. Finally, she stopped a minute, and took a deep breath before making her little announcement.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman. I have one more announcement to make. As you probably are all aware, I've been going through some changes and taken some days off. I just wanted to announce, that I am indeed pregnant." Cuddy stopped here as all her employers started whispering and lot's applauding. She hesitated for a moment and then made up her mind. She continued in a more casual tone. "I hope you all enjoy your evening."

House sat there and watched everyone swarm around Lisa offering their congratulations. He had expected her to announce him as the father, and had been slightly disappointed when she hadn't. He knew however, that they would all know soon enough. Wilson came over just then and sat beside a very annoyed looking House.

"Congratulations House" Wilson said sincerely.

"Thanks Wilson" House replied quietly

…

House and Wilson were sitting down drinking Jack Daniels and watching all the commotion going on around them. Couples danced, people laughed and sipped wine everyone looking elegant and clean-cut. The ducklings had each individually came over and said hi to them but other than that House and Wilson had pretty much kept to themselves. House had wanted to dance with Cuddy, he was slightly jealous of all the attention she was getting, but she was always surrounded by people and busy chatting away about the baby. Judging by the fact that no surprised looks or stares came his way House guessed no one had asked who the father was, which made House sulk in his chair. Finally Cuddy decided to go pay House and Wilson a visit seeing as she hadn't seen them all evening. She wished House would ask her to dance but with his leg the chances of that were very slim.

"Hey boys, you guys sure look like your having a good time" Cuddy said as she sat down beside House.

"Hey Cuddy, congratulations" Wilson answered.

"Thanks Wilson" Cuddy replied.

Cuddy sat there for a couple of moments at a loss for what to say. She looked at House who sipped his drink and avoided her eyes. Finally, she got up her courage and asked.

"House, you want to dance?"

House looked at her. A slow song began to play and House wasn't sure what to reply. He wasn't expecting that. Finally after a long silence he answered.

"Sure"

Cuddy grabbed House's hand and led him onto the dance floor. He held her left hand in his and wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. They didn't move much but they gently swayed with the music until the dance was over and the gala finished. Cuddy lifted her head from where she was resting it on House's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks House" she told him happily.

"No problem Cuddy" House answered. Both of them left content about the nights events.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The weeks flew by and things began to change drastically for doctor Cuddy. The check-ups were good and everything seemed to be going well with the baby. But, between the morning sickness that had gotten worse as the months flew by (shouldn't it be the other way around?) and her growing abdomen her job was getting harder and harder. She finally decided it was the last straw when she had to jump up and run out of the room during which she was having a meeting with an important donor, to go to the bathroom and lose her breakfast. It was time she went on maternity leave, something she had been trying to avoid.

That afternoon, Cuddy called in an old friend of hers at Grant Memorial Hospital an hour or too away. He agreed right away congratulating her on the baby and opted to start work the next week. "Thank god" she thought. Not only had the physical aspects taken it's toll on her but everyone knew that House's was the father seeing as she wasn't keeping it a secret and they loved to fire questions at her and pester her about it. More than once she had gotten angry over the nurses accusations of her insanity and she had already fired three just this week. She was glad that she had them replaced fairly quickly. She hoped she didn't fall apart before her vacation.

…

House sat in his office with Wilson both of them eyes glued to the screen of the computer. They were looking at baby names, laughing at how stupid most of them were. Absolutely ridiculous.

"House, House look at this one, Randolph, haha that's what you should name him, Randolph House haha" Wilson clutched his stomach as he laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes.

"Shut up you idiot we're looking for cool names not shit like that" House answered annoyed. No way was his kid going to be named something geeky like that if he could help it.

"Ok, House let's look at girl names since we already have some possibilities for boys" Wilson answered a little more seriously. For a boy, they had decided that Charlie was cool as was Billie or Chris. Wilson had liked Steve but House didn't want his kid sharing a name with his pet rat. As cool as Steve McQueen was, it just wasn't going to happen.

"How about Melanie?" Wilson asked.

"Yuck, no" House replied.

"What's wrong with Melanie?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like it" House answered. Needless to say, House was very picky about names.

"What do you think about Rebecca?" Wilson asked again.

"It's alright, I suppose" House answered. They had gone through so many House was getting tired of it. He decided to tell Wilson his favorite, because he was still naming all sorts of names asking House what he thought of every second one.

"I like Emily" House grunted.

"Emily? That's nice I like it. Emily House." Wilson smiled. It did rather have a nice ring to it.

"No, Emily Cuddy." House answered softly. He didn't think Cuddy would want to name the baby after him. He had figured she would want the kid to be named after her. He wouldn't argue it even if it didn't please him.

"Either way it's nice" Wilson agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cuddy hurried to House's office and made it just as he was walking out the door on his way home. It hadn't been an extremely long day yet he wanted to get home. But he knew once he saw Cuddy that he would be held back a bit.

"House, can you stay a bit longer?"

"Cuddy you're supposed to ask for this when I just get here not when I'm leaving all tired" House smirked and turned limping back into his office. Cuddy followed him.

"No you idiot I'm going to get an ultra-sound done now while everyone's gone, and I thought you'd like to be there" Cuddy answered.

"Right, nice cover" House answered taking off his coat and throwing it on his desk. He then followed Cuddy to the maternity ward.

Cuddy sat on the bed waiting for the nurse put gel on her stomach as she chatted excitedly about the baby. The nurse seemed to be almost as excited as she and they laughed as House grunted in the corner showing his displeasure at being left out.

"Ok doctor Cuddy, let's see this little baby" the nurse chirped happily.

"Ahh that's cold" Cuddy replied as the nurse rubbed the gel across her stomach. Next the screen was turned on and the nurse began slowly passing the transducer over her stomach. A baby's body showed up on the screen almost instantly. Cuddy gasped with pleasure. House's eyes went straight to the screen, he couldn't pry them off.

"Well doctor Cuddy, doctor House, you want to know the gender of the baby?" The nurse asked happily.

"YES" they both replied in unison. Cuddy looked at House and smiled.

"It looks like… you guys are going to have… a gorgeous ..."

"GET ON WITH IT WOMAN" House shouted impatiently.

"A baby girl" the nurse replied. Cuddy gasped again and let out a shriek.

"I win the challenge House!" She smiled happily.

"Are you sure there's no penis hiding in there?" House asked desperately.

"Dead certain" the nurse answered. "It's a girl"

House was speechless. A girl. He was sure it would be a boy. He wasn't disappointed but he was temporarily robbed of speech. He just stood there and stared at the monitor. Cuddy sat up and wiped the gel of her stomach with a cloth. She got off the bed and walked up to House.

"Congratulations daddy" she said and then she walked out leaving a stunned House behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cuddy sat at home, making supper, thoroughly enjoying her little vacation that had started just this morning. She had introduced Sam (her successor) to all the doctors and nurses, and had showed him all around the hospital. She was a bit nervous about leaving the hospital in someone else's charge for so long, but, she knew it was in good hands. The look on House's face was priceless too when they met. House just didn't like the thought of getting a new boss. Cuddy laughed as she thought of how he would suffer.

House sat in his apartment thinking about Emily. Self-consciously he had already named her that even if he hadn't told Cuddy yet. She wasn't the baby anymore, she was Emily. House decided that he should pay Cuddy a little visit. He wanted to see how she was doing, and give her his choice name.

Cuddy was cleaning the kitchen and sipping lemonade when a knock on the door frightened her. She put her glass on the counter and went to open the door, where House stood looking cheerful. Well, as cheerful as he could get anyway. Cuddy ushered him in and smiled as she closed the door behind him.

"House, what's up?" she asked as she led the way into the living room.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were" he answered and then sat down on the couch.

"I'm great, things are going good" Cuddy sat down beside him.

"I was thinking, for names, I found one" House stated looking at her.

"Really? What?" Cuddy had been so curious about what he would want for a name. She liked Celine or Isabelle, but they didn't seem like the perfect one.

"Emily" House answered.

Cuddy thought about it. "Emily…"

"I like it. Emily Cuddy, or Emily House, or Emily Cuddy-House I guess they all sound good" she replied. She wasn't sure what the last name should be.

"It's up to you Cuddy, we can name her after you, or me, or both you decide." House hoped she would pick his name or at least hyphenate it.

"Emily Cuddy, Emily House, House sounds better" Cuddy answered. Cuddy had wanted to name the baby after her, but Emily sounded so nice, and sweet, and perfect, and it sounded better with House attached to it.

"Sounds great" House's grin told Cuddy he was very pleased with this. Cuddy wanted to jump up and down. Her baby finally had a name, Emily.

…

House began visiting Cuddy frequently after the night they had named the baby. He would go home after work, change clothes and then go to Cuddy's. It became sort of a routine and both of them liked it that way. House got to watch pointless TV and eat Cuddy's food and Cuddy felt better knowing there was someone else in the house. She was slightly more nervous about being alone now that she was pregnant. She wouldn't admit it though of course.

It was in Cuddy's fifth month of pregnancy that the subject of a nursery was brought up.

"So House, any new patients?" Cuddy asked sitting on the couch with a bag of frozen yogurt. She looked questioningly at House.

"Nope, part of my new plan to make the Dean miserable." House answered his eyes glued to the screen.

"You're an idiot. He can fire you, don't be thick" Cuddy answered swallowing another spoonful.

"I have tenure, and if you didn't fire me, there's a fat chance he will" House answered grabbing the remote and switching the channel.

"Why the hell would it be harder for him to fire you?" Cuddy asked smirking.

"Because we're guys, we bond" House snarked.

"You've been complaining about him ever since I went on maternity leave you idiot and the few times I've spoken to him he's done the same about you" Cuddy shot back.

"Few times? Your obsessed! You wait by the phone in the evening waiting for when you think your "friend" will be in the office so you can interrogate him" House answered snarkily.

"I do not!" Cuddy said indignantly. She couldn't help the blush that had settled itself on her cheeks. She hadn't thought House had noticed her evening phone calls.

"You do too. Do you have any popcorn? The blush on your face is very entertaining" House answered a wide smile on his face.

"Well, I'm thinking of asking him to build the nursery. It takes a real man to do that" Cuddy retaliated.

"I could easily build a better nursery for MY kid than that buffoon" House answered heatedly. Cuddy smirked, this is what she had been hoping for.

"Prove it" Cuddy answered.

"Fine, you get the stuff, and I'll put the room together" House answered. He said it in a tone that suggested the conversation was over. Cuddy smiled and went to finish her yogurt, but House grabbed it so quickly she barely felt it. She smacked him hard as he lifted the spoon to his lips.

…

That afternoon Cuddy went on a mega shopping trip. She was just so excited about it all. She bought a crib, a dresser, some teddy bears, and paint. The paint she had decided on a very pale yellow. She wasn't much of a pink person and she found the yellow soothing. With the new oak crib and the oak dresser along with the teddy bears she had bought she thought it would be very nice.

During this time House called up Wilson.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Jimmy" House asked. He was dying to say something obnoxious but he knew Wilson would give him trouble about helping him with the nursery with him if he did.

"One second" Julie handed the phone to Wilson giving him a "he was polite?" surprised look.

"Hi House" Wilson answered.

"Wilson, I need you to help me put together a nursery." House said.

"A nursery? YOU want to build a nursery? Ha!" Wilson began to laugh until House's next comment stopped him abruptly.

"Ya and you'd better shut up and help me or I'll tell your wife about Nurse Jennifer, she won't be pleased to hear you're still sleeping around even after a supposed "successful" couple's therapy."

"You're an ass you know that" Wilson answered in hushed tones.

"Hey, you thought you'd be funny and laugh at me, I was going to ask nicely but you were mean" House said in a mock hurt voice.

"When House?" Wilson asked annoyed.

"Next weekend. Cuddy's buying some stuff today, and after the shower on Friday she'll have all the stuff" House answered.

"Ok, that's fine, see you tomorrow" Wilson hung up quickly, and went into the kitchen to make sure Julie hadn't listened or heard something she shouldn't have. Her smile and kiss on the cheek reassured him, as he continued with his cooking.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cameron was sitting in the conference room looking at the invitation she had received from Brenda that morning. It was an invitation to doctor Cuddy's surprise baby shower on Friday. Cameron knew Cuddy and Brenda were good friends so it was no surprise that the nurse was the one organizing the party. Cameron wasn't sure if she wanted to go. She still felt a little jealous when she thought about House having a baby with Cuddy. After the initial shock had worn off she had decided she just had to get over it. Nevertheless, she was glad Cuddy was on maternity leave because she couldn't help but feel some resentment towards her. Okay not some but lots.

Just then Chase and Foreman walked in with a similar invitation in their hands. Brenda had explained to Cameron that the guys should be invited seeing as even House planned on paying a little visit and she had confided in Cameron that even if they didn't show, at least they would get a gift. Cameron had laughed at that. It was clever.

The boys were arguing over whether or not they should go to the shower. Chase was saying that they were invited and there was no reason why they shouldn't go. Men went to showers these days it wasn't a big deal. And House would be there. Foreman was arguing that men don't go to baby showers, and that it would be much more normal to just send a gift. And, House was only going for a little while, which was probably just to eat some cake and keep Cuddy happy.

Finally, Chase and Foreman and Cameron (who had joined in on the argument) decided to split on a really nice gift and Cameron would bring it. This made everybody happy especially when Cameron offered to bring Chase a piece of cake back from the party.

…

It was Friday morning and House was at Cuddy's waiting to take her to the shower. He had been ordered by Brenda to stay with her while some of the female nursing staff decorated the lounge for Cuddy's surprise baby shower, and then take her to the hospital without telling her about the party. House had reluctantly agreed to do so and Cuddy had been glad he was there and showed him the stuff she had bought for the nursery while chatting about how she wanted it done.

At one, House talked Cuddy into going for a ride, and drove her to the hospital. Cuddy was grateful, since she hadn't stepped foot in there since she went on maternity leave. She had missed her precious hospital so much. House led her to the guest lounge and as soon as they walked in, a huge crowd of nurses and doctors yelled "Surprise". There was more people than House had thought were going to be there, and there probably would have been more had the people who were working today been off duty.

Cuddy's smile was tremendous. She was so happy to be surrounded by all these people. The room was decorated with all sorts of banners and tons of balloons. The presents were piled up in the back and there were stacks almost to the ceiling. In the corner, a huge cake sat, white with pink icing that read "Congratulations Mommy". Cuddy's eyes watered as she watched everyone mile around her and give her hugs and warm sentiments. House held back grinning slightly as he rolled his eyes at the sight before him, and all the presents, and then he took his leave.

The baby shower was grand success. After Cuddy walked in pictures were taken and some games were played. Cuddy liked the one with the melted chocolate bars in the diaper making it look like (well you know), and you had to guess what chocolate bar it was. After the games were played it was time to open presents. This took an hour and a half. Cuddy was sure that everyone had thought of almost everything. She had gotten two soothers, three bibs, lot's and lot's of clothes and toys of all sorts, a high chair (this was from Brenda), a play pen (this from the ducklings), an assortment of bottles, several baby blankets, a bath set with baby powder, shampoo and a baby facecloth, a little tub, a set of baby monitors (Wilson and Julie), decorations for the nursery, a little lamp with abc's on it, a baby thermometer (these were doctors of course), dozens of cards, and then there was the last gift that made her and everyone curious. It was a big box, wrapped in a very shiny paper, that was white with multicolor abc's on it. It was a beautiful looking package and Cuddy almost felt sorry to rip it. Almost being the key word here. There was no card so Cuddy took a minute to ask who had bought the gift. No one knew. Brenda announced that the gift was sitting there when she walked in. Everyone watched curiously as Cuddy started opening the gift somewhat apprehensively. Inside was a car seat, just what she had been missing and she smiled as she showed everyone the car seat But her smile faded as she saw a piece of paper taped onto the box that said "Open this now". Cuddy opened the car seat box and noticed the car seat was there. Why had the person stuck that there? She was about to close the box when a little velvet box caught her attention. She took it out gasping slightly as she realized what it was. A ring box. Her hand started to shake as everyone in the room gasped and began to whisper and urging her to open it. She slowly lifted the top of the box and her mouth dropped open. There sat a beautiful, little baby ring. It was so tiny, with a little pink diamond heart engraved in it. Cuddy's tears came tumbling down as she held the ring. Everyone miled around her as they swooned over the ring and asked the million dollar question. Who bought this?

Meanwhile, as this was all going on House watched in the window as he said to Wilson:

"You think she liked the ring?"

"House! She's crying tears of joy, yes I think she likes the ring. Are you going to tell her you sent it?" asked Wilson.

"I'm still debating" House answered honestly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cuddy was seated in House's car in total silence. In her hands was the little velvet box carrying the little ring. She couldn't help but look at it every two seconds. Finally House became annoyed as she opened it for the umpteenth time without saying a word and he spat;

"Jeez Cuddy you can keep looking at that ring and it isn't going to change you know!"

Cuddy looked up appalled at his outburst and answered angrily;

"What is your problem? I love the ring and I will look at the ring as much as I want! This was a wonderful gift given by someone incredibly thoughtful you arrogant jerk!!" Cuddy was shouting by the last part. House began to chuckle. He laughed and laughed as Cuddy's face turned bright red. It was hilarious. She had called him thoughtful and then called him and arrogant jerk. Oh, the irony. He smiled as he answered maliciously;

"You're right Cuddy, that person was most considerate, who was it by the way? Who was so thoughtful?" House asked gleefully.

"They didn't send a card! He or she obviously doesn't have a big ego like you! You didn't even get your baby anything!" Cuddy was furious and she shouted all this until she was out of breath. House looked suddenly very livid as she watched his face contort with rage. She didn't understand what made him so angry until she suddenly understood it all.

"This was from you, wasn't it?" She asked suddenly. House continued to eye the road not willing to answer.

"It was" she whispered as she looked at House at a loss for what to say. It hadn't really crossed her mind that the gift could be from House. She was a little ashamed and embarrassed as she sat there. Of course, after thinking about it for a while she probably would have figured it out. But up until now she hadn't. He continued to look at the road and all she could say was;

"Thank you, so much" tears began falling down her face as she looked at him. She was pleased when he grabbed her hand and answered;

"You're welcome Cuddy."

…

House and Wilson showed up at Cuddy's at eleven am the next morning. Wilson was wearing a green tee with faded jeans, and House was wearing pretty much the same thing, except he was sporting a white tee. Wilson smiled at Cuddy and walked in carrying a toolbox, and House walked in carrying his Vicodin. He popped a couple while following Wilson and then put his little bottle away. Cuddy led them to the nursery where several containers of yellow paint lay, along with a ladder, another toolbox; several paint brushes, and a stool. The men didn't hesitate as they opened the paint and started to paint without further ado. Soon several coats and snide remarks later, the room looked comfortable in a light shade of yellow. House smiled at Wilson to whom he had just painted his hair in the back without the other realizing it and Wilson smiled at House for he had hit House on the back with the paint brush claiming to have tripped.

Cuddy sat in the living room sipping iced tea and looking at all the stuff she had gotten the day before. She was waiting for the room to be ready since most of the stuff was going in there anyways. The ring was in her pocket where she could access it whenever she wanted. She listened as the men laughed in the other room and smiled.

House sighed as he looked around at the finished paint job. It looked pretty good, and he was glad it had turned out so well. Of course, he had done one wall and Wilson had done like three, but it was a big wall! And he was crippled after all. Cuddy came in with their lunch checking out the paint job and smiling.

"It looks nice, you guys ready for a lunch break now?" She asked.

"Lunch was two hours ago Cuddy" House remarked as he grabbed the plate of pizza and sat down on the one stool.

"Thank you" Wilson replied more politely as he began to eat standing up not even needing to turn around to confirm that House had taken the only stool for himself.

"No problem, when do you guys figure the paint will be dry? Because all the stuff is in the living room to be moved in here and you still got to put the crib together" Cuddy said.

"I'd give it about an hour, an hour and a half" Wilson answered. "Just to be sure." When the guys had finished eating they went and watched some TV while Cuddy put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen a bit. It was late afternoon by the time the men decided the room should be ready to start moving things in after they had watched two episodes of general hospital (House announced there was a marathon). It didn't take long for them to move the dresser into the room (House didn't really put much effort in it and Wilson was pretty red in the face) and then they started on the crib. The instructions were simple enough though putting it together was another story and after a half hour (in which House had gotten quite annoyed and ripped the instructions out of Wilson's hands tearing it in two) the crib was finally all set up. Another twenty minutes later and everything was in the room, the new curtains set up, the lamp plugged in, and the shelves filled. As the three of them looked at the room in satisfaction no one said a word. It was a fine nursery indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cuddy and House started going to Lamaze classes two weeks after the baby shower. It was a heated debate where House refused to go and breathe like he had asthma and Cuddy said he had to go and that was that. Finally, after Cuddy threatened to castrate him (this frightened House a bit), they were in the car off to Lamaze class. When they entered the room, about eight other couples sat there looking up at them.

"Idiots" House muttered disgustedly. Just then, a plump woman walked up to them looking like she had just won the lottery. She smiled a huge smile and welcomed them.

"Hi there folks! My name's Candyce and I'm the instructor here. What are your names?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at House. She had an accent like she came from Tennessee and this bugged House to no end. Cuddy snickered and House glared at her.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy and this is Greg House" Cuddy replied with a big grin as she still fought to contain the laughter.

"Well it's good to meet you" Candyce continued. "What do you people do for a living?" she continued as she went in the back room to fetch a pillow for Cuddy to lie on.

"We're doctors" Cuddy answered.

"Really!" Candyce practically shouted as she returned with a big fluffy pillow. Handing it to Cuddy she said flirtatiously:

"And what do you specialize in doctor House??" her eyelashes fluttered again and House recoiled as if he had been slapped.

"Infectious diseases" House replied. Candyce turned around to show them where to sit as House replied: "And if I we're you I'd…" but as he was getting ready to shrug this woman off once in for all Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs and he answered instead:

"Ouch! I'd show us where to sit seeing as the class is about to begin."

Cuddy sat down and fluffed the pillow before laying on it like all the other women in the room. She was trying to be composed and not burst out laughing at House. This was going to be fun. The other couples were all watching House apprehensively having seen the hit in the ribs by Cuddy and noticed House's slip-up.

Candyce made her way up front completely oblivious to House's annoyed attitude, her hair bobbing with her animated movement as she explained to all the soon-to-be-parents why they were there and how beautiful child birth really was. Cuddy couldn't help but giggle as House whispered snarky comments in her ear every two minutes. Candyce got all the mothers to lay flat on their back. Cuddy lay down and took a deep breath. She only hoped House would be cooperative. Though if that Candyce kept flirting with him she would have to watch out because she could see House was kind of disgusted with the woman. She was everything he hated; cheerful, obese, and nosey. As nosey as House was, he didn't like other people pestering him.

"Ok, mommy's I want you to grab daddy's hand. Good!" Cuddy grabbed House's hand as he whispered;

"Stop the blood circulation and I'll smack you with my cane"

"I'll do what I damn well please, and if you smack me with your cane House I will personally see to it that BOTH your legs cease to function and that some other body parts of yours become savagely injured." At this House smirked and poked Cuddy in the side. She let out a ticklish squeal and all the couples turned to look at her. She stopped laughing embarrassed and worked on her breathing as Candyce showed them the 'proper technique' so she called it. The rest of the Lamaze classes (the two others lol) were very similar, Candyce flirting shamelessly with House every time and Cuddy snickering until House would say some comment or do something to embarrass her in repayment. The other couples often gave Cuddy angry looks and Cuddy began to grow tired of this. After three classes, she figured she had learned how to breathe enough and House was more than glad to be rid of Candyce who had slipped him her number on his way out of the last class. Needless to say it ended up brutally ripped and thrown away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a Saturday evening and House sat at Cuddy's watching TV. Cuddy was in the middle of her seventh month and her back pain was getting really bad, some days she could barely walk. House was always at her house now that the months were piling up. He liked the idea of just being there just in case something did happen. Little did he know how good of an idea that was.

House dozed off while watching law-in-order for the third time in a row. A sudden scream awoke him however, and he was on his feet and hobbling towards Cuddy's room as fast as his legs would take him. What he saw in the bedroom frightened him. Cuddy stood there crying and screaming for House, as she looked down where her water had broken.

"No, nonono" she sobbed. "It's too soon! House, it's too soon!" House wasted no time. He lifted Cuddy helping her to walk (which was tricky as his weight was all on the cane especially now) as he guided her to the car whispering for her to relax. He knew he had to get her to the hospital as soon as he could. House drove well over the speed limit and arrived at PPTH thankfully in one piece. He rushed Cuddy into the ER where two nurses upon seeing them immediately brought a wheel chair and wheeled her away. House, followed stunned that this was all happening.

Cuddy had to be given an emergency c- section. House suited up and entered as they were putting Cuddy out. She was still sobbing but the medication was beginning to take effect and she had really calmed down since he had brought her in. Upon seeing him she grasped his hand and said:

"House, tell me she's going to be okay" Cuddy's voice began to grow weak.

"She'll be fine Lisa, she'll be a fighter just like you" Cuddy smiled and fell into unconsciousness.

House wished he felt as confident as he had sounded. Truth was he was worried and scared and all the things he had told Lisa not to be. House watched in silence as the cesarean was performed. The minutes ticked by and House felt useless just standing there holding Cuddy's hand (he hadn't let go of it) waiting to hear the sound of the baby's cry. Just as he had decided to go sneak a peek a shrill scream was heard and he smiled weakly as the doctor announced it was over. Emily had arrived.

…

The doctor smiled over at House and brandished a pair of scissors. He nodded inquiringly at House who understood he was being asked to cut the umbilical cord. House cut the cord and took a good look at his daughter. She was an extremely tiny baby having of course been premature. But Emily was the spitting image of her mother. At least House thought so. Little wisps of hair stuck out and her lip trembled as she cried. House continued to stare at her as the doctors took her out of the room to get her cleaned up and to take the many tests that would tell them if she was healthy. House stood next to Cuddy not sure what to do next. That baby had better be alright.

When Cuddy awoke a beautiful sight was in front of her eyes. She watched as House held a tiny baby. He was staring at their daughter as if he had never seen anything like her and the adoration in his eyes told her what she knew he would try to hide; he was already in love with their baby. She watched unable to speak as House gently rocked the baby in his arms humming slightly. When he realized she was awake he didn't smile but brought the baby to her and answered her unasked question.

"She's healthy Cuddy. Her heart beat is normal, she is breathing on her own. She's just tiny. She's ok." Cuddy's tears fell as House handed her the baby and Cuddy stared into Emily's eyes. The baby was half asleep and blinked at her several times as if to say, 'I'm here, I'm alive'. House sat down and watched as Cuddy studied the baby as if taking every inch of her and saving it in her memory. He felt that this was so right. He was just standing there without saying a word and yet he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world. After a little while House told Cuddy he'd be right back and walked into the hallway whipping out his cell phone.

"Wilson"

"House, what's up?"

"She's here Wilson" House answered then hung up.

Wilson's face was frowned in curiosity and then he ran to the maternity ward as fast as he could.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wilson walked in and stopped in his tracks as he saw the unthinkable. Cuddy was sleeping the drugs still in effect. And there, was his best friend sitting in a rocking chair in the corner with a tiny baby. House looked up at Wilson. He got up being careful not to wake Emily (which with his leg was a feat) and he handed the baby to his speechless friend. Wilson looked at Emily a smile slowly spreading on his face. House sat down in the chair looking absolutely exhausted. Wilson asked;

"House, isn't she supposed to come in like, two months?"

"Yeah, she's premature, you'd think a great doctor like yourself could tell by her size" House replied tiredly.

"Is she ok? Healthy? What about Cuddy? Is she going to be alright? What happened?" Wilson fired question after question. House closed his eyes as he replied.

"Emily is fine, she's a tiny, but her heartbeat is good her vitals are ok they'll keep her for a while to do the necessary tests. Cuddy is alright. She too will need to stay a while and get some tests done but for now they're both fine. As to what happened, Cuddy's water broke while I was there tonight and I brought her here, and she had the baby." House opened his eyes again and popped two Vicodin. Wilson returned his gaze to the dormant baby in his arms after muttering "Good" that everyone was alright. Emily was a beauty. Wilson rocked her gently.

"She's gorgeous House" Wilson said after a while.

"I know" House answered. Just then the nurse came back.

"I need to take the baby now doctor House" she said.

"Ok, one second." House limped to Wilson and took Emily from him. He kissed her gently on the cheek ignoring Wilson's stupefied look and held her a minute before handing her to the nurse. He felt so protective of his daughter. It was a new sensation for him. As the nurse walked out she took a minute to ask;

"Are you alright doctor House, you look a little pale, not well."

"I'm fine" He answered her. Truth was, all this worrying and everything had worn him out. He was feeling a bit nauseous and a bad headache was starting but he ignored it. The nurse nodded and took her leave leaving House and Wilson standing in Cuddy's room. House glanced at Cuddy who was still sound asleep and the guys took their leave.

"House you should get some rest" Wilson told him. "You really don't look good."

"I'm fine, I'm going to go sleep in my office" House answered. No way could he go home. Not when Emily was here. If something was to happen to her or Cuddy and he wasn't there, he would never forget himself. He couldn't bring himself to think about what would have happened if he wouldn't have been there tonight. The thought gave him goosebumps.

…

When House awoke the next morning he got that feeling that he was being watched. Of course, once he opened his eyes and saw the ducklings peering down at him, he got annoyed.

"Can I help you" He snapped rubbing his eyes.

"We wanted to congratulate you. Wilson told us about Emily this morning." Chase answered. Cameron had a sour look on her face and Foreman had a blank stare. House muttered "whatever" and limped over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. The three followed him. They couldn't believe House was a father now. They wondered how this would affect him.

"Well, if you three are done staring me down, I'm going to the bathroom, and then I'll be around the hospital if you need me. By the way, Cameron, since you look so miserable this morning I think it fitting for you to take my clinic hours today. Chase snickered.

"And Chase, thank you for volunteering, you get my hours for tomorrow. And I hope you have fun because tomorrow I have two extra hours. Foreman, I got a case this morning, though I have already diagnosed the patient, you will try to diagnose her yourself and I'm not helping you and you will do the necessary tests. When you think you got it, page me and I'll okay the treatment. Ok, so, see you in hopefully, a couple of days" House walked down the corridor as the three looked at each other with a different look. Foreman looked smug, Cameron looked angry, and Chase looked disappointed. As the men went to start their work, Cameron chased House.

"Where are you going to be?" She asked rudely.

"Here" House responded.

"Then why are we doing all the work" she asked.

"Because, I will be otherwise occupied, unless you haven't noticed Cameron there's a baby in the maternity ward with my name on her" House answered happily. "So, I will be too busy to work for the next couple of days." Cameron fumed and walked away. She was taking this whole baby thing just as House had expected. Badly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cuddy was feeding the baby when House walked in. He smirked as he noticed what was happening and couldn't help but deliver a snarky retort.

"Jesus Cuddy the kid's only like a day old and she's already got a huge view of your breasts" He snickered, then thought better of himself and began to stare. Cuddy picked up the rattle Wilson had brought for Emily and threw it at him. It hit House right between the eyes and he swore.

"Don't swear House!" Cuddy warned.

"Don't throw things Cuddy" House imitated her stern voice.

"Your so immature "she answered as she switched the baby breasts. House's face turned dead serious as he watched the transaction. Cuddy tried to reveal as less as possible, but that didn't really work out.

"House why don't you go take a walk or something until I'm done feeding her" Cuddy sighed.

"Naw, I think I'll stay right here" House replied cheerily as he sat down in the chair. Cuddy gave him a dirty look before looking down at her daughter. Several minutes later Cuddy pulled her shirt down and wiped Emily's mouth. She loved having a baby to take care of. Cuddy looked at House who watched her fret with the baby and she knew he was probably waiting to hold her.

"House, you want to take her?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered. He had been waiting for the offer. He wanted to say good morning to the baby.

"Hello there gorgeous" he said as Cuddy handed her over. Cuddy smirked a bit and House retaliated.

"What Cuddy, you jealous that I call Emily gorgeous and not you? Aw poor Cuddy, don't worry I think your gorgeous too" he answered chuckling and Cuddy turned bright red. She cared so much for House and she couldn't help feeling butterflies when he said she was gorgeous. "Shit, don't make it obvious Cuddy" she thought.

"I don't need your confirmation to know I'm not ugly House" she replied. House snorted and began making silly faces at Emily. Her eyes were barely open but a faint little gargle could be heard which House took as a giggle so he continued. Cuddy smiled.

"Doctor Smith says me and the baby can leave in three days" Cuddy said conversationally. House didn't say anything. He was going to give a sarcastic reply when Brenda walked in.

…

Brenda stopped dead when she walked in the room. She hadn't really expected House to be anywhere near Cuddy and the baby. She thought he would steer clear of them and the responsibilities a baby entitled. So, the sight of Cuddy smiling and House rocking a little baby gently in his arms startled her a bit. House took a serious manner upon her arrival and handed Emily back to Cuddy. He muttered something about seeing them later and limped out of the room. Brenda went and sat beside Cuddy recovering from her shock.

"Hey Lisa how are you doing?" she asked.

"Good, I'm ok, I could leave today if only they would let me" she answered.

"Well, let me see that baby!" Brenda gushed. Cuddy handed Emily over and Brenda squealed with delight.

"Oh! What a cutie you are!! Look at you!!" She laughed as the baby gargled at her and then she looked seriously at Cuddy.

"House seems to be adapting quite well in his new role" she said as she held the baby in her arms.

"Yes he does, he fell in love with her immediately" Cuddy answered her head held high. Brenda was treading in dangerous waters.

"Of course" Brenda answered quietly. The two women shared a moment of silence. Meanwhile, House limped to Wilson's office. Since he was kind of off work (he had forgotten to tell Cuddy this, oops) he decided that he should go bug Wilson. He had nothing better to do. When he walked in however an unusual sight met his eyes. There was Wilson, wrapped around a woman and kissing her thoroughly. It wasn't his wife, and House sincerely hoped it wasn't a patient. This was really not good at all. His presence didn't stop the two from practically eating each other so House whistled. The two broke apart looking scared. Once Wilson saw it was House and not Cuddy (even though she was still admitted) or Cameron or something, he relaxed somewhat. Marissa, his new patient however smiled lustily and let go of Wilson. She winked at him giving his butt a little slap before saying;

"I'll see you later doctor" and walking out. House was surprisingly angry about this. If Cuddy only knew he was making out with patients he would be sacked in a second.

"This has got to stop" House answered seriously as he limped towards the door leading on to the balcony and leaned on it.

"Just bug off House she was just saying thank you for taking her case" Wilson answered embarrassed.

"Just bug off? YOU COULD GET FIRED FOR THIS YOU IDIOT! Want to keep being a doctor? Then quit being so stupid. This isn't the first time you've pulled a stunt like this. One of these days your going to get fired" House didn't want Wilson to get sacked, what would he do without his best friend at PPTH? Wilson stared at House in a shocked silence before replying;

"Look I know what I'm doing alright? I won't get sacked or caught, she was saying thank-you it was nothing. And why do you care so much anyways? You suddenly going soft now that Emily's here?" House was angry now. He advanced and smacked Wilson with his cane. It hit him in the shoulder just missing his head and Wilson screamed in pain. House didn't smile as he said;

"I know your smarter than this, she winked at you and slapped your ass, this wasn't no goddamn thank-you kiss. You still think I'm going soft?" House said angrily. He limped out of the room still fuming leaving a sore and angry Wilson behind. House didn't know why the sight of Wilson kissing made him so mad. Was it because he himself wanted to be kissing Cuddy and he couldn't? Why could Wilson kiss whomever he wanted and not him? He pondered this as he walked to his office and slammed the door locking it in the process.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Three days later Cuddy and Emily were released from the hospital. Emily was completely healthy and would have to go for weekly check-ups to make sure she remained so but the doctors decided that she was ready to go home. She was the child of two doctors of course. Cuddy, was just tired but otherwise fine. House brought them home and he smiled when he saw a tiny baby ring on Emily's finger. Cuddy looked relieved to be getting out and House was kind of glad too. Living in the hospital was getting tiring especially because House had been avoiding Wilson for the last couple of days. Being at odds with his best friend was taking a toll on him. He was more miserable than usual but he tolerated it in Emily and Cuddy's presence. He had the scary thought that if he pissed Cuddy off even a little bit she would refuse to let him see Emily. The ducklings had of course endured lots of criticism and anger during the last couple of days. House had decided that seeing as he had nothing to do (or no Wilson to talk to) he would distract himself with a case. So, he had gone snooping around and found a patient file that satisfied him on got his team working on it. It felt good to be thinking about a mystery when he wasn't thinking about Emily, which wasn't often.

"Your quiet House, is something bothering you?" Cuddy asked concerned. He hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car.

"I'm fine" He answered trying VERY hard not to loose his cool. Cuddy knew he was lying and probed a bit.

"Is something going on between you and Wilson? Or is your leg hurting more House? I know something's wrong" she replied. House sighed and decided to tell her part of it. He wasn't ratting on Wilson but she'd might as well be told they had had a disagreement seeing as she would probably find out anyways. She always found out.

"Yes, Wilson and I aren't speaking, happy now?" he answered quietly.

"I'm sorry" she answered.

"Don't be" House muttered. The rest of the ride was in silence. When they got to Cuddy's, she invited House in and he obliged. When they got in, Cuddy changed Emily's diaper (House suddenly had to go to the bathroom once she said this) and then both parents kissed Emily goodnight and put her down for the afternoon. Once she was asleep, Cuddy made some coffee and both of them sipped in silence. Cuddy was the first to speak.

"If you're really bored, there's a case file in my office Sam had mentioned that you can have, I'm pretty sure he said it's sitting on my desk. I think you'll find it interesting" Cuddy smiled as she teased him.

"Ya, the heart failure patient, I took that case two days ago" House answered. Cuddy's smile faded and a look of surprise marred her face.

"YOU took a case without someone bugging you to? You took it on your own accord? Are you ill House?" Her question was quite serious and House shrugged.

"I'm fine, I've been bored that's all, I'm a doctor it's what I do" House got up and poured himself some more coffee. Cuddy stared at him.

"I guess this fight with Wilson is worse than I thought" Cuddy thought to herself. She decided not to say anything more seeing as House taking on a patient was a good thing and she knew she shouldn't complain. She was dying to know what the guys were fighting about however. That was something she would have to look into.

…

House and Cuddy both agreed that now that the baby was home the next couple of weeks were going to be tough. It was agreed that House would stay in the guest room for a while and help out with the baby. This made both parents very happy though they would never admit it to each other. There wasn't much time in the first two weeks or so for anything to get awkward or anything, Cuddy and House had their hands full taking care of Emily. Who knew a baby could be so much work? Though things were a bit rocky at first, Cuddy and House had made a deal. Cuddy would feed and change the diapers (House would have taken feeding had that been possible) and House would bathe her and go to her at night if she woke up. While Cuddy cooked or cleaned House rocked Emily and played with her. Some people might argue that the responsibilities should be shared equally, but this worked for them and that's the way it was. Most evenings after Emily was put to bed Cuddy and House would sit in front of the TV completely exhausted and then head to bed. Small talk was said but nothing more for the days were very hectic. After a routine was settled the parents quickly relaxed and everything went much smoother. Except the sexual tension. That was getting to be a problem.

It all started when Julie heard about Cuddy having the baby. She knew Wilson and House were close (she was of course oblivious to the fight that hadn't been settled) and she knew Cuddy fairly well so she decided to invite them over for dinner. She decided it could be a surprise for Wilson, and she was sure he would be pleased. Usually Julie wanted nothing to do with Wilson's friends but since they were working on their marriage she decided she should really make the effort. So, she called Cuddy who was glad for a reason to get out of the house and agreed that her and House and Emily would come to dinner the following evening. Cuddy was a bit surprised since House hadn't been to work in two weeks because he was on sick leave so he hadn't talked to Wilson to her knowledge so they obviously hadn't made up. But, she figured maybe Wilson decided to make amends and when she told House he was very surprised but agreed. Julie hadn't told either of them that Wilson didn't know about this little supper. Oh, the drama.

So, at quarter to five the next day, the doorbell rang at the Wilson's. Julie had been cooking for a couple of hours now and when Wilson asked why, she simply answered that they were having guests for supper. Wilson had thought it would be one of her busybody friends and hadn't thought much about it. When he heard Julie answer the door and then exclaim that Emily was simply adorable however, he knew this was going to be quite the evening.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Julie opened the door and smiled. There stood Cuddy with a baby bag slung over her shoulder and a tiny baby in her arms. House stood beside her looking a little agitated. She welcomed the three in gushing over the baby and brought them all into the living room where Wilson was sitting completely petrified of what this could mean. House was pissed at him, but would he blurt out why they had fought? If so, this was the end of his marriage for good. Was he ever in trouble. Wilson smiled and thanked them for coming acting as if nothing was wrong. Well, House had come at least. Maybe that meant he wanted to make up? He decided to give it a chance. As pleasantries were exchanged Wilson snuck a peak at the baby nestled in Cuddy's arms. Definitely a beauty. He said as much and then the four walked into the kitchen. House hadn't said a word but was scrutinizing Wilson. The four sat down at the table, Cuddy and Julie were in an animated discussion about the baby and the responsibilities and such. Wilson and House merely looked at each other at a loss for what to say.

"Hey James, why don't you and Greg go into the living room, supper will be ready shortly" Julie answered. "This isn't so bad" she thought. Wilson nodded and walked towards the living room House following behind without saying a word. Cuddy watched nervously. She hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Well, this is a surprise" Wilson started. House stared at him confused at his statement.

"What's a surprise" he growled.

"Well, you coming here for dinner, how long have you guys been planning this?" Wilson asked somewhat hesitantly.

"We didn't plan this are you..." But House was interrupted by Cuddy who had just walked in.

"House, can you take Emily for a sec, I've got to go to the washroom and Julie's cooking" she answered. House took Emily and looked at her while smirking. Cuddy didn't have to go to the bathroom; she wanted to see if everything was alright with the two of them. Nevertheless after a quick look at Wilson she walked out and left the men and Emily behind her. House rocked Emily gently for she had begun to whimper and looked at Wilson.

"I was wrong, I thought you had organized this to make-up, but Julie did this behind your back didn't she? You didn't want to apologize you didn't even know about this."

"What you thought I arranged this? Julie didn't say a word about it. I figured you had planned this." Wilson said.

"Right, I'm usually the one who feels guilty and wants to make up" An awkward silence filled the room. Emily began to whimper again and House stood up leaning against the wall since he couldn't hold his cane and rocked her. He hummed slightly until she began to fall asleep. When she was out, he sat back down (his leg was beginning to hurt lot's) and didn't say a word. Wilson decided to.

"House I'm sorry, you we're right and I shouldn't have… well… you know." Wilson looked down and hoped he wouldn't get an angry retort.

"Yeah well.. whatever" House muttered. Wilson smiled and looked at House in the eyes for the first time since his arrival. Both shrugged and knew that all was well.

"Well, it looks like fatherhood is suiting you well" Wilson answered nodding at the now sleeping Emily.

"Yup, this kid has got me running around like crazy, I've been thinking of exchanging her for a puppy." House joked. Wilson chuckled.

"Dinner!" Julie called from the kitchen. Wilson asked to take Emily and House handed her over as he grabbed his cane and followed them to the kitchen. Wilson was glad that was over. However, they still had to get through dinner.

…

The food was delicious. The four ate and chatted happily (House was getting drunk which is what made that possible) and all in all it was a great dinner. When the food was all gone, they retired to the living room Cuddy holding a sleeping Emily and had a glass of wine. House watched Wilson who was seated very close to his wife. Every once in a while he would slip his hand down her back and both would smile. House then began staring at Cuddy and after who knows how many glasses of wine he was feeling quite good and not too shy. At one point Julie's foot kicked the coffee table by mistake and Wilson's glass fell leaving a huge red spot on the cream carpet. As both of them went to get the supplies to clean up the mess, House whispered in Cuddy's ear seductively;

"You want to go soon gorgeous" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and put his hand on her leg. She didn't have time to say anything before Julie and Wilson walked back into the room. House's hand still remained on her leg. She felt a tingling sensation as his warm hand pressed on her thigh. She knew immediately it was time to go.

"Well, thanks a lot you two for the lovely dinner, we had a great time. We should get going; Emily's got to get to bed." Cuddy answered getting up. She was half afraid that House would slap her butt or something of that genre but he got up and grabbed his cane following her to the door. The Wilson's thanked them for coming and waved them goodbye. Cuddy got in the driver's seat after putting Emily in her car seat knowing House couldn't drive. This was going to be an interesting night.

When they got home, Cuddy took Emily and brought her to the nursery. Both parents bade the baby goodnight. Grabbing the monitor Cuddy shut the door and went to the kitchen where she found House with a bottle of wine that the Wilson's had given them. He was pouring himself a glass and she smiled as she walked in at the goofy expression on his drunken face.

"Well, it seems that you and Wilson made up" she said.

"Yup, that we did" House answered cheerily. Cuddy grabbed the wine and poured herself a glass.

"It was a nice dinner it felt good to get out of the house" she continued. House nodded in agreement as he stepped slightly closer to Cuddy. All of a sudden she was right next to him and they began to kiss. House's hand traveled up and down her back and then Cuddy's hands were pulling up his shirt. Both of them stumbled to the bedroom undressing as they went.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When House awoke the next morning he felt somewhat odd. He wasn't in his usual bed, and something was pressing against him. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was Cuddy… and she wasn't wearing anything! He suddenly remembered everything from the night before and smiled. "Finally" he thought. Cuddy was snoring lightly as House kissed her on the cheek. When she still didn't wake up, House decided to get up and check on Emily. After getting dressed it didn't fail, as soon as he closed the bedroom door Emily began to cry. He limped to the nursery hoping that her cries wouldn't wake Cuddy. He picked her up and held her. He felt her diaper, and noticed it was full. He carried her and followed all the steps that he saw Cuddy do whenever she changed Emily's diaper. Once he was done, he smiled. Pretty good for his first time, Cuddy wouldn't believe it. House brought Emily into the living room and put her in her in her high chair as he made himself a coffee. After drinking the caffeine he grabbed a bottle Cuddy had made last night for Emily in case she woke up during the night and brought the baby in the living room. He fed her as he watched General Hospital. Thank god for Tivo.

Cuddy got up an hour and a half later groggily and looked in the nursery only to find it empty. When she glanced at the wall clock she gasped. It was 9 o'clock! She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten up at 9 o' clock! Way before she had even gotten pregnant anyway. She walked into the kitchen and saw House in the living room with Emily in his arms. An empty bottle was on the coffee table in front of them.

"Good morning everybody" House turned and looked at her quickly and then turned back to the TV.

"Pass her here House she probably needs to be changed" Cuddy answered going to take the baby. But House pulled her away from Cuddy saying;

"I changed her when she got up" Cuddy gave him a look of surprise before snickering.

"Well daddy, you seemed to be doing a lot of things you usually don't" She raised her eyebrows suggestively in an exact imitation of him and walked off to get some coffee. House couldn't help but smile. He was actually, close to being happy.

…

The first weeks of Emily's life flew by fast and soon House was back at work. The ducklings were glad to see he was in a much better mood. They hoped House would bring them a new case since the last few weeks they had been sharing House's clinic hours and working in the ER so they were bored. When House walked in with a file, they all smiled and hurried to welcome him back.

"Hello my ducklings" House answered as he walked in and threw the file on the table.

"Hi" three heads turned in his direction.

"Well, here is our newest case. Take a look see" House answered as he walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug.

"The patient is only six years old, these symptoms definitely are weird for a six year old" Chase noticed as he scanned the file.

"No kidding? I thought the kid had a common cold? Chase if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be able to cure so many cases! Nothing gets by you!" snarked House. The two other ducklings smirked and Chase turned bright red. The rest of the afternoon was spent on the differential diagnosis and then the three left to do the necessary tests. House sat back and threw his tennis ball around thinking about the kid when Wilson walked in.

"House, you're back" His tone had a slightly nervous tone to it.

"Yup! Here I am. Cuddy! How nice to see you." Wilson turned and saw Cuddy walk in with Emily. Wilson wished she would have waited a little longer; he needed to tell House and fast.

"House, I'm going to see Sam and see how everything's doing, do you mind watching Emily for me? I shouldn't be all that long. She smiled and handed the baby over to House and placed the baby bag beside him. She blew a kiss to Emily who gargled and then walked out. House held Emily close and smiled.

"Ha! This means no clinic today for me! We can't let you get sick now can we?" House answered smiling at Emily. 'I should bring her here more often' He thought.

"House there's something I need to…" Wilson tried but again he was interrupted.

"Greg?" Stacey walked through the door and Wilson gulped. 'Shit' he thought. Wilson gave House a "I tried to tell you" look and then walked out. Stacey's smile vanished as she noticed the little baby in House's arms.

"Hi Greg, how are you?" She asked but her eyes were stuck on the baby.

"Stacey, I'm doing good" He knew she would blow a gasket when he told her this was his daughter, Stacey had wanted kids real bad and when House refused, she was very upset. This would be ugly.

"Is that your patient?" She nodded towards Emily who gargled.

"No, actually she's my daughter" House watched as Stacey's face turned from calm, to utter shock.

"Your what? YOU'RE A FATHER?" Stacey couldn't help but shout the second part. She never thought House would have a kid. Never.

"Yes" Emily had begun to whimper when Stacey started shouting and House rocked her trying to calm her. Stacey just stared as she watched House fuss over his daughter. Right then and there she knew he wasn't lying. She never thought she would see this happen.

"Wow Greg, this is such a shock." Stacey recovered and decided to ask some of the million and one questions going on in her mind.

"You're in a relationship then? She asked. This made House nervous. Was he and Cuddy an item? Yes. He figured they were. But, he wasn't sure if Cuddy was ready to let people know. He decided not to tell her.

"No" he answered simply. He couldn't go into detail.

"She's adopted? You're caring for her by yourself?" Stacey wished he'd be more specific. Just then, Cuddy walked in.

"How's my…" but she cut off fast upon seeing Stacey. 'Uh oh' she thought. Unfortunately, Stacey caught Cuddy's slip, and put two and two together.

"Oh my god" she said quietly. Cuddy didn't move but looked at House who was looking very serious.

"You said, you told me you weren't ever having kids. You said you could never be a father."

"People change Stacey" Stacey took one long look at Emily and then smiled sadly.

"She looks peaceful with you, she's gorgeous Greg" Stacey walked out tears streaming down her face. Cuddy looked at House sadly. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't worry, she would have found out at some point. It's not like it's a big secret" House handed Cuddy the baby and limped out.

"House where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm wondering what Stacey was doing here in the first place, and I intend to find out" House limped away as Cuddy stared at him.

"Your daddy's a weird one" she whispered to Emily, and then the two of them went home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

House caught up with Stacey in the hallway. He had limped as fast as he could and he was slightly out of breath.

"Stacey! Stacey wait!" Stacey stopped and turned around as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What Greg?" she asked sadly.

"Look, we should talk. Let's grab a coffee ok?" House looked Stacey straight in the eyes and she nodded. The two went to the cafeteria and got coffees. As they sat down, House wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Well" Stacey started. She was slightly embarrassed about the way she had behaved in his office but she wasn't about to apologize.

"Why are you here?" House asked her.

"Mark is here for an appointment for his leg, and I thought I'd come see you seeing as when I left last time we weren't really too happy with each other." Stacey started.

"I see" House had a feeling there was much more to the story.

"And, I wanted to apologize and tell you that me and Mark are in couples therapy. I'm going to work on my marriage" Stacey let it out all in one breath and then looked up at House. He was staring at her intently.

"I'm happy for you" he said quietly.

"Your with Cuddy now Greg?" she had been dying to ask since they had sat down.

"No Stacey, it's not what you think. We're not the perfect little family. Cuddy wanted a child, I donated sperm and she got one." House didn't want Stacey to know that he and Cuddy were in fact, secretly seeing each other. It would break her heart, and he couldn't risk anyone else finding out. He felt that she should get an explanation though. She was his first love and, he felt compelled to make things right.

"A child is so huge Greg" was all Stacey could say for, at his statement her mouth had dropped.

"I know, but it's a decision I took and I've never regretted it yet." House felt a bit better now that that was off his chest. Even Wilson didn't know why House had agreed to have Cuddy's child. He knew House had liked Cuddy, but a baby was really a big deal.

"I just never thought…" Stacey didn't know what to say. House got up knowing he had said what needed to be said.

"It was good to see you again Stacey, I hope you and Mark…" But House was interrupted by an angry voice.

"You sonofabitch! Get away from her! We're still married you selfish bastard!" Mark was behind them and hadn't overheard any of the conversation. He had just noticed how close they were sitting and how serious their expressions were. House turned around looking extremely put-out.

"Relax, we were just talking" House answered.

"Oh, like you were just talking in Baltimore right? Or should I say after? Yeah Stacey told me all about that!" Mark's face contorted in rage as he spat at House. House gave Stacey a surprised look and then limped away.

"You asshole I'm not finished with you!" Mark went to follow House but Stacey grabbed his arm clearly afraid. House just continued to limp away, he was going home.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When House got to Cuddy's, he was surprised to see Emily in her play pen crying. House panicked and limped over and picked up the baby. He held her close until her crying had subsided and then limped over to the nursery and put her in her crib. He noticed the bathroom door was closed on the way but decided to put Emily to bed first. Once the baby had finished whimpering and closed her eyes, House limped to the bathroom. He knocked and when there was no answer he called.

"Cuddy? Cuddy are you alright?" When she didn't answer he opened the door. Cuddy was hunched over the toilet her face ashen. She had clearly fainted and House rushed over.

"I'm fine, I'm ok" Cuddy said. House was alarmed at how low her voice was.

"What happened?" House asked as he helped her get up. She swayed a bit and House grabbed her arm.

"I don't know, I was ok earlier, I went to get some Chinese and then I brought Emily home and fed her. After that I ate and then I started to feel sick and I had to put Emily in her playpen. I think i've been in here for almost an hour." Cuddy walked real slowly and House guided her to the nearest chair.

"It was probably some food poisoning" House said.

"That's what I was thinking. Pretty severe too." Cuddy replied. She winced and grabbed her stomach.

"I'm taking you to the hospital" House answered. He got up and grabbed his cane from where he had left it on the side of the chair.

"No, House its fine I can manage" Cuddy stammered. She had never left Emily alone for the night before. She wasn't sure she was ready.

"Cuddy don't be stubborn, I'm bringing you to the hospital. I'll bring Emily to my place for the night and we'll come see you in the morning. Come on." House sensed her discomfort and thought maybe she didn't want him alone in her house. That's why he had opted to take Emily to his place.

"House no I don't want to" Cuddy winced again and House made up his mind. He was bringing her and that was that. He grabbed the baby bag and limped to Emily's room. He grabbed some clothes, diapers, the monitors, and then swung the bag over his shoulder. He picked up the sleeping baby being as quiet as he could and then limped out with her resting in the crook of his arm. When he got out Cuddy was in the bathroom and House placed Emily in her play-pen while he packed bottles, and other toys. When Cuddy got out House was picking up Emily having brought all the necessary things out to the car. He placed Emily in the car seat and then returned to the house to help Cuddy. She pushed him away at first but then grabbed his arm and he walked her to the car. Once they arrived at the hospital (as if we don't spend enough time there) House thought, Cuddy was admitted and he and Emily took off to his place.

…

House had been feeding Emily for about ten minutes when the banging had started. Emily began to cry and he held her as he limped to the door. When he opened it and saw who it was, he took a step back a look of repulsion marring his features.

"What do you want?" he growled at Mark. Mark looked completely drunk and House was scared he would do something. House was in a bad position with on arm steadying himself on his cane and the other arm holding tightly onto Emily. But Marc froze (well, as much as you can when your piss drunk) and stared dumbfounded at the baby in House's arms.

"Whoo's kid?" Mark slurred completely put off guard.

"Mine" House replied. Emily began to whimper and House shook her gently.

"You.. what? You are a daad?" Mark asked. He blinked several times.

"Yeah, now what do you want?" House answered angrily. He didn't need this, especially not tonight.

"Stacey… I wan Stacey" He answered. House relaxed as he knew Mark wouldn't try anything. He was hopelessly drunk. House ushered him in. He pointed to the couch and Mark passed out instantly. "Puke on my couch, and I'll inject you with something lethal" House growled.

When House woke up the next morning, it was fairly early. He cursed when he looked at the alarm clock and read 6:03 am. "Great, up all night and no sleep" House mumbled. He walked over to the playpen which he had moved into his room after Mark had gotten there. Mark. House limped quickly into the living room and saw Mark still asleep snoring loudly on the couch. House made a face and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. He then grabbed the phone in his bedroom and dialed Stacey's number.

"Hello?"

"Stacey, it's Greg"

"Greg? What is it? Do you know what time it is?" Stacey asked.

"Your husband is here" House muttered.

"What? He's where Greg?" Stacey stammered.

"At my place" House answered quietly.

"Your place? What the hell is he doing there?" Stacey asked.

"He's passed out on my couch, come and get him. I have to get to the hospital"

"I'll be right there" She replied quickly. House went and got dressed. Emily woke up and he fed her as the doorbell began to ring. This seemed to rouse Mark.

"Get up you idiot your wife's here" House shouted before opening the door. Stacey stood there for a second then House ushered her in still holding Emily and the bottle. Stacey rushed in and kneeled down at Mark who was slowly getting off the couch holding his head.

"Oh Mark!" Stacey exclaimed as she put her arms around Mark's neck and held him. House rolled him eyes and sat down continuing to feed the baby. When Stacey got up she asked House if she could speak to him in the kitchen. House nodded and took the bottle out of Emily's mouth. When they got in the kitchen, Stacey looked at House totally freaked by this chain of events.

"So, why is he here?" Stacey was afraid of the answer.

"He showed up here, about 2 in the morning, drunk" House answered smirking.

"And, you let him in?" Stacey asked shocked.

"Yes, and if you don't take him out soon, there's going to be trouble, this isn't a hotel" House growled.

"Of course… well thanks Greg… for taking him in" Stacey kissed him on the cheek, held her gaze on Emily for a few seconds and then turned to leave.

"I'm still not used to seeing you with that baby on your arm 24/7" she laughed as she walked into the living room. She helped Mark up, thanked House again and then walked out with her husband. House rolled his eyes again and placed Emily in her playpen. "What a night" He thought. He popped some Vicodin, brushed his teeth, and then he and the baby headed for the hospital.

…

When House walked into Cuddy's room he wasn't surprised to see her sleeping. He sat there for a little while until the nurse came in and then he ushered her into the hallway.

"Well, how is she?" he growled at the young girl.

"Well, we're still doing tests doctor House, if she's pregnant it'll pass but if its food poisoning or a virus or an infection we'll…"

"She's not pregnant, but that wasn't my question was it? How is she?" House spat. He was tired, annoyed and extremely grumpy so seeing the tears in the young nurse's eyes didn't calm him.

"She's doing better doctor House, she's still suffering the nausea and she's very weak, she'll need to stay here for a while we have some tests to run" The nurse stammered.

"Now was that so hard?" House asked as he and the baby turned around leaving the nurse teary eyed behind them. House wasn't supposed to work today but he decided he would after he visited Wilson. So he walked to Wilson's office with a permanent scowl on his face. It was totally in contrast with Emily who was smiling and gargling at everyone who passed. House looked down at Emily and whispered;

"How can you be so cheerful? You've only had a couple of hours sleep just like me" Emily smiled at him and House shook his head and pushed open the door to Wilson's office. Wilson was reviewing a patient file and smiled when he noticed House had Emily on his arm.

"Hello cutie!" he smiled at Emily who smiled toothlessly back. House rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Cuddy back visiting the hospital?" Wilson asked House his eyes on the papers in front of him.

"Cuddy's in the hospital" House replied quietly. Wilson didn't quite understand.

"I figured she had left you to baby-sit because she was checking up on Sam" Wilson replied.

"No Wilson, Cuddy's admitted" House answered annoyed. Wilson immediately looked up with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" He asked.

"You'll never believe the night I've had" House answered and then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened.

"And then, I came to your office" he finished. Wilson stared at him his mouth slightly open.

"Oh my god" was all he managed to say. "So, let me get this straight. You found Cuddy, and rushed her to the hospital and they're not sure what's wrong. You actually had the baby overnight without any help at all, Marc spent the night at your house, drunk, after you and him almost fought in the cafeteria, and Stacey showed up at 6 in the morning to pick him up." Wilson shook his head in disbelief.

"Yep, that sounds about right. And I am perfectly capable of taking care of Emily without any help thank-you very much" House spat.

"But, you had never done it" Wilson argued.

"So, she's fine, if it hadn't been for bozo the clown coming over we would have had a nice night wouldn't we?" House answered looking at Emily. But the baby was getting sleepy and only looked at him with half-open eyes. Leaving Emily with Wilson, House went to the maternity ward, and snatched a baby carrier that was there for some reason unknown to him, and placed it in his office so Emily could have her afternoon nap.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

House was with the ducklings discussing their new case. Every two minutes he'd glance at the carrier in his office that he could see through the glass door and then pay attention again. The ducklings noticed this but didn't say anything for word of House's outburst towards one of the nurses this morning had reached their ears. They were surprised that their boss wasn't yelling and criticizing them, he was very quiet and looked really tired, so they finished up the meeting quickly and then took off to do their appointed tasks. In the lab room, they began to talk about House.

"Isn't House supposed to be off today?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" Foreman answered. Cameron didn't say anything and the other two looked at her.

"Cameron, you know something, spill" Foreman said.

"Cuddy was admitted last night but they're not sure what she has yet, she could be pregnant or she might have a virus or food poisoning, the tests aren't in yet" Cameron reluctantly shared.

"Naw, it's too soon for her to be pregnant again" Foreman answered.

"ANOTHER KID? WITH HOUSE? Is the woman insane? Chase shouted.

"Chase keep your voice down" Cameron chastised.

"Well, that explains why House had the baby with him" Foreman answered.

"It's so weird seeing House with that kid" Chase stated.

"I know eh? A man like that walking around the hospital with a tiny baby in the crook of his arm all the time" Foreman answered.

"I think he looks like a good father" Cameron said.

"He really likes that kid you can tell" Foreman continued.

"Ya, but he's an extremely grouchy sonofabitch since that kid's been born" Chase said.

"Having a kid is a big responsibility" Cameron answered. "Especially if it's not really planned"

"You're just jealous he didn't have a kid with you" Foreman snickered.

"I think two people should be in a loving relationship if they're going to have a baby" Cameron answered heatedly. "That poor kid's going to suffer because her parents didn't think of how confused she would be!"

"I'm surprised he's so involved" Chase remarked.

"Cuddy probably threatens him with clinic duty if he doesn't" Foreman said. Foreman and Chase laughed and Cameron just rolled her eyes until they heard a noise behind them. They turned around and saw House standing there looking livid. He'd caught them talking about him before but this time he was furious. None of them said anything for they were actually afraid of House's thunderous expression.

"What did the tests show?" House's voice was cold and dangerous. They had really never seen him so angry.

"We…we're not finished yet" Cameron stammered.

"House, I'm…" Chase started a little ashamed.

"Then I suggest, that you all shut the hell up and do your job, unless you want to lose it" House limped away and the ducklings didn't mutter another word.

…

House sat in Cuddy's hospital room with Emily sleeping in the carrier which was now placed beside him. He willed Cuddy to wake up but the nurse had told him she was very weak and the test results should be back in about a half hour. House was getting sleepy himself and didn't notice himself doze off until he was being shaken by the shoulders by an unfriendly looking nurse.

"Sir, wake up sir" She coaxed annoyed. House glared at the nurse angry at her for having woken him from a deep slumber. Cuddy was sitting up in the bed looking groggy as she stared at House and Emily. She had been watching them sleep for the last twenty minutes and then grew impatient and decided to get the nurse to wake him up. The baby could sleep but she wanted someone to talk to. And she knew damn well he would wake her if it was him in bed in an instant. The nurse walked out of the room having done all that needed to be done for the time being and didn't say a word.

House rubbed his eyes and looked beside him. Content that Emily was still sleeping and rather a little jealous he turned his gaze to Cuddy.

"How are you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question but his brain was foggy and he didn't know what else to say.

"Not great" Cuddy answered quietly. "I wanted to hold Emily but the nurses said that if I have some kind of virus and it was contagious…" a tear fell down her cheek and House looked away. He couldn't bear to see her cry.

"She's fine Cuddy, and once we get you all better you can hold her all you want" House replied. He still couldn't look at her so he stared at Emily instead.

"They say I could be pregnant House" Cuddy said quietly. House's head snapped in her direction so fast she was surprised he didn't let out a painful yelp.

"Is that possible Cuddy?" he asked her completely shocked. He thought about it for a minute and then he remembered;

"_Well, we're still doing tests doctor House, if she's pregnant it'll pass but…"_

He had shrugged it off thinking there was no way. Feeling stupid he looked hard at Cuddy who was watching his expression with interest.

"Have we used protection in the last few weeks?" Cuddy asked. She couldn't remember.

"No" House's eyes grew in shock. "No we didn't" Cuddy gasped and House merely stared into space with a surprised expression on his face. Just then the doctor walked in and House's face turned into an ugly scowl.

"Hello doctor Cuddy I'm doctor Tremblay and…"

"Not you!" House had turned bright red and had gotten up as quickly as his leg would allow. The doctor turned in his direction surprised, he clearly hadn't noticed House's presence and his expression turned scared when he saw who was speaking.

"Now doctor House I…" But the doctor was once again interrupted.

"No! We want someone else! You're not treating Lisa!" House shouted. His anger was shocking and the doctor took a few steps back just in case.

"House!" Cuddy answered recovering from her shock at him using her first name.

"What's wrong with doctor Tremblay?" Cuddy asked. Realization hit her and she was quickly caught up in the memory.

_House was sitting in the hospital bed shouting out in agony. Stacey sat beside him wiping a cool washcloth over his forehead._

"_Doctor House, you have a blood clot in your thigh. Because of it, the blood flow in your leg has been blocked. This has lead to death of you muscle tissue." Cuddy said in a flat tone._

"_Yes, I know this, I MADE THE DIAGNOSIS REMEMBER?" House shouted._

"_Yes doctor House, I'm really sorry about that…"_

"_THAT TREMBLAY IS A COMPLETE IDIOT! I WANT HIM FIRED!" House shouted in agony._

"_Doctor House I will personally take over your case from here and make sure you get the best medical care" Cuddy responded calmly._

"Oh shit" Cuddy thought to herself. This was not good.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

House stared at Tremblay his face contorted with rage. He didn't want this idiot diagnosing Cuddy. No way. He just stared angry at the doctor taking a few steps closer and brandishing his cane menacingly until Tremblay couldn't take it anymore and fled the room mumbling something about getting a Doctor Peterson. House closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Cuddy watched House for a minute then said quietly;

"House, can you pick up the baby please?" House looked over at Emily slightly surprised. He had forgotten for a second that she was in the room sleeping. His shouting had awoken her and he sat down and picked her up feeling somewhat guilty for having awoken her and still slightly angry at the doctor. House sat there with Emily rocking her gently and didn't look up at Cuddy. Cuddy stared at him for a while until he put Emily back in her carrier and announced to Cuddy that he would be back later. He limped out carrying the carrier in his free hand and decided to head to his office. He was feeling tired and weak and his leg was throbbing real badly. When he arrived in his office he swallowed three pills and then followed it with a swig of Whiskey he kept in his bottom drawer. He hadn't noticed how many glasses he had poured himself and soon he was surrounded by blackness he couldn't prevent.

When House awoke his office was dark except the lamp lying on his desk that was keeping the room slightly illuminated. He rubbed his eyes and waited till he could focus again before looking around. Wilson sat in the chair in the corner feeding Emily and looked up angrily when House stirred. House immediately felt a sudden horror when he remembered the drinks and the baby. He had been so stupid. Getting drunk when he was taking care of Emily, he was ashamed. He almost had tears in his eyes he was so guilty. He also knew, Cuddy would freak.

"Well House, this is a new low even for you" Wilson was so angry at his friend. He had walked in an hour and a half earlier and noticed Emily sleeping in the carrier, and House sleeping on his desk. A couple of pokes and pushes and Wilson realized that House was passed out and not sleeping. When he looked at House's feet he also noticed the whiskey bottle and the glass that had fallen on the floor. He looked in horror as the baby slept there and again at House drunk and passed out. Did House not realize that he was responsible for a baby? That he couldn't just get drunk and pass out and leave a child sleeping there?

"Oh my god" House whispered. Had he really drunk that much? He hadn't noticed. He was thinking about Cuddy and if she's was pregnant because that really was a shock to him, and he was worrying about her. He hadn't noticed the whiskey, it was like a natural reflex that he was pouring and drinking. Pouring and drinking. Like he was hypnotized. He hadn't thought about the consequences of drinking or what would happen if he passed out, or if someone walked in and saw Emily and… House looked up at Wilson whose face went from angry to surprised.

Were House's eyes watery? No way. Yes, he looked absolutely ashamed.

"No one came in here?" He asked.

"No, I came in and sat with your kid until you woke up" Wilson answered. His tone was much calmer and House felt he couldn't look Wilson in the eye.

"Something wrong House? Something's going on you had to have been thinking of something pretty serious for this to have happened" Wilson usually tread on eggshells around House scared he would retreat further into his shell, but he knew this was a special circumstance.

"I'm worried about Cuddy" House was in a special predicament. He was ashamed, worried, he still wasn't quite right because of the alcohol, and he was feeling slightly vulnerable.

"House, it could just be a flu…"

"They say she could be pregnant"

Wilson's mouth dropped slightly at this last confession. He couldn't believe it. He knew without being told that House hadn't donated more sperm. That this kid (if there was a kid) was unplanned for and was born from natural…causes. He also knew, that if House was hoping for a baby (which was a possibility) and there wasn't one, he might be devastated, especially if Cuddy's condition was serious.

"Wow, that's news" Wilson answered. Both men sat in silence for a moment.

"House, if you want, I can baby-sit Emily tonight" Wilson offered. "I'm sleeping here anyway because Julie is gone for the weekend and I'm working tomorrow. You look like you really need to sleep"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine I prefer to have her here with me" House was feeling some separation issues at the moment and vowed never to drink when he was alone in her presence again. He noticed Wilson's uneasy glance and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and limped into the dark conference room turning on the lights. After he had poured the contents into the sink he returned to his office and sat down rubbing his temples. He had a headache and it was getting awful and he felt so drained as the days activities began to take their toll.

"Are you sure House? You don't look well" Wilson answered. He was getting concerned about House. He had dark circles under his eyes and worry lines creased his forehead. He probably had a massive headache judging by the fact that his eyes were closed and he was rubbing his knuckles against his forehead.

"I'm fine" House's tone was more clear and controlled. "I'll get a couple of hours sleep in here and her cries should wake me. The office will be locked and we should be ok." House remained independent even in the toughest of times.

"I can bring a lounge chair and crash here with you guys if you want" Wilson persisted. He was afraid and didn't want House to be alone with the baby when he was so stressed and tired looking. He wanted to be there just in case.

"If you must" House was tired of arguing. If this would shut Wilson up then so be it. He decided that Wilson could watch Emily while he went and visited Cuddy for a while. By now, those test results should be in…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House limped slowly to Cuddy's room. He had to stop for several breaks and take a couple of white pills to make it. His leg hurt more than it had since before Emily was born and his head hurt almost as bad. A couple of nurses stopped him and suggested he be checked out but he didn't have to say much and they scurried off slightly frightened. When House got to Cuddy's room he saw her sitting up deep in thought. He tried to smile but it didn't work and his face made more like a grimace. Cuddy's eyebrows shot up questioningly but House didn't respond. The silence was heavy and Cuddy was just going to ask where the baby was when a doctor walked in. House guessed that Tremblay had found another doctor and fast.

"Hello Doctor Cuddy, Doctor House, I'm Doctor Peterson. I have some news on your condition doctor Cuddy". House made gagging noises behind the doctors back and Cuddy had to bite her lip to avoid laughing or giving House a dirty look.

"Your test results showed that you have Hyperemesis gravidarum" The doctor announced.

"Don't you have to be pregnant to have that?" Cuddy asked though she had pretty much guessed his answer.

"Yes well, you are 12 weeks along Miss Cuddy" the doctor answered. Cuddy's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped. House's eyes looked like they would bulge from his sockets and he stared dumbfounded at the doctor.

"She's pregnant?" House asked astounded as if he and Cuddy had never talked about it before.

"Yes doctor House" The doctor replied calmly. "Are you aware of this disease and what it entitles?" he asked Cuddy. She nodded silently. She knew exactly what was happening, and she didn't like it one bit.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As both doctors sat there speechless, Doctor Peterson explained the disease in case House didn't know about it or because doctors tended to forget things when medical situations became personal. He explained how Hyperemesis Gravidarum was a rare disorder characterized by severe and persistent nausea and vomiting during pregnancy that could result in hospitalization (like in her case). Because of this, Cuddy would probably experience dehydration, vitamin and mineral deficit, and the loss of greater than five percent of her original body weight. In short, this disorder was like a really severe case of morning sickness during pregnancy. Not fun at all.

He also told them how additional symptoms associated with Hyperemesis Gravidarum may include rising pulse rate, excessive salivation and a rapid heartbeat. In some cases, affected individuals may have a distinct odor to their breath. (House couldn't help but think about how kissing was out at this part). Symptoms associated with the disorder may subside and recur he told them resulting in affected individuals being hospitalized more than once during their pregnancy. Cuddy's eyes began to tear as she listened to the doctor speak.

"Will the baby be ok?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, we aren't sure how the effect of Hyperemesis Gravidarum may have on the fetus. Most studies fail to demonstrate any difference between infants of women who experience hyperemesis gravidarum during pregnancy, and women who do not. However, some researchers have reported that infants of women who experienced hyperemesis gravidarum often exhibit a lower birth weight than infants of women who did not have the disorder. And, some research has shown that low birth weight was more common in infants of women who were repeatedly hospitalized for hyperemesis gravidarum than infants of women who were hospitalized only once. It's different with everyone doctor Cuddy and it will depend on how severe you have it and how many times you are here." The doctor finished somewhat quietly and House closed his eyes in frustration. "Just when everything was going right" He thought to himself.

Cuddy's face was white and she was holding her stomach. The nausea was really awful and she hoped she could fight it off while the doctor and House were there. The doctor seemed not to notice but House was watching her intently and knew something was up. "Damn him and his uncanny ability to notice everything!' Cuddy fumed inwardly.

"So doctor Cuddy, I'll leave you for now to get some rest, and we'll talk again later ok?" Cuddy forced a smile on her face until the doctor had walked out. She immediately after grabbed the bucket that had been place beside her bed and threw up. House winced as he watched her retching and then got up slowly and made his way to her bed. She put her head back on the pillow and took some deep breaths while tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. House pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright Cuddy" he whispered, even though he was having trouble believing it.

…

It was very late by the time House made it back to his office. He opened the door quietly and saw Emily sleeping in the carrier again and Wilson snoring lightly on a lounge chair he had brought in earlier. He was glad his friend was asleep so he wouldn't have to explain everything he had just heard. He didn't think he could really. He limped to his own lounge chair seated in the corner and popped some Vicodin. Between the shock and worry about Cuddy, the pain in his leg, the head ache that had never left, and the fatigue and the nausea from his earlier alcohol bout House wanted to just go into a deep sleep and never wake up.

House woke up fairly early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. What did a guy have to do to get to sleep in nowadays? House slowly got up and limped as quietly as he could to the conference room to get some coffee. After an agonizing second where he couldn't find the sugar House limped back to his office where Wilson was still snoring and Emily was beginning to stir. The baby opened her eyes and just as she was about to let out a cry House scooped her up and smiled tiredly at her.

"Good morning princess, I suppose your hungry and need your diaper changed huh? Ok." House grabbed the baby bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then walked over to his desk, placed his cane against it, pushed everything aside and laid out her blanket. He then put Emily down and took out the necessary supplies. After changing her diaper, he grabbed the bottle and sat down. Wilson began to stir at this point and looked over at House.

"Hey" he said groggily. House looked up but didn't say a word, just continued to feed Emily.

"I didn't hear you come back last night, any news on Cuddy's condition?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair and checked the time on his watch.

"Yeah, we know what she has" House answered quietly." He didn't elaborate and Wilson had a feeling it wasn't good.

"So? What is it?" he asked after a minute or two.

"She has Hyperemesis Gravidarum" House replied in a flat tone.

"Don't you have to be pregnant for that?" Wilson asked not quite getting it. He was still half asleep after all.

"Wow Wilson you got some smarts you should have been a doctor" House answered back sarcastically. Wilson looked at his friend and tried to figure out what was going on inside House's head. Cuddy was pregnant, again. And she had a very serious disorder. He could see the worry in House's eyes as he fussed over the baby. He hoped with all his might that Cuddy would be alright. House really loved this woman, he could tell.

"Well, congratulations on the new baby House" Wilson said feebly. House's grunt didn't surprise him and he got up and turned to leave.

"House, things will work out. Cuddy's a strong woman you know that" and with that, Wilson left House and Emily.

…

A little while later Cuddy sat up in her bed thoroughly exhausted but refusing to sleep. She had Emily in her arms and she was determined to take advantage of the little time she could spend with her. She was glad House had brought her in when he had for she was getting so tired she didn't know how long she could last. Now that they had diagnosed her she was aloud to hold the baby for a little while unless she was really feeling nauseous in which case as hard as it was she said no. Emily smiled and gargled, she was such a happy baby. Cuddy had tears in her eyes as she looked at her little girl who was growing up so quickly. She was so glad she had picked House as a father, especially because he had taken such a keen interest in Emily's life and she really didn't think she could have gone through this without him. Well, in a sense she wouldn't have had to go through this without him, but that wasn't the point. She was very happy about the new baby, but her worries outweighed her excitement. She bounced the baby up and down forcing a happy smile on her face and Emily gargled. Cuddy laughed faintly and looked up as a sudden clunk of a cane announced the presence of House. Cuddy was stunned at what she saw.

House's eyes were red and had bags under them. He looked exhausted and his limp was slow not like his usual self. His face was pale and his breathing was a little hard. His appearance shocked her. Cuddy stared at House as he came slowly into the room.

"Hey Cuddy" Cuddy couldn't believe how quiet his voice was.

"House! What's wrong? You look sick" Cuddy answered.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" House replied sitting in the chair.

"You are not fine, you look sick" Cuddy answered.

"Don't worry about me Cuddy" House answered. "Just focus on getting you better" House got up and went to Cuddy's side. He kissed Emily softly on the forehead and looked at Cuddy in the eyes.

"House, is there anyone you can ask to help you take care of Emily? You look like a couple nights of sleep could do you some good. Maybe you can ask your mother to come or something" Cuddy had never really met House's parents though she had come close to going to dinner with them a while back.

"No, I'm fine" House turned abruptly back to the chair he had been occupying. Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. She knew what she had to do.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

House spent pretty much the whole day Cuddy's hospital room then took Emily and limped to his office. The baby was asleep before they got there and House sighed. He hoped Cuddy could get released soon. Taking care of a baby all by yourself was tough especially if you're living in your office in a hospital, and had a bum leg. House got to his office and lay down, popped a couple of Vicodin, and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he had a feeling of dread, like he knew the day was going to be a horrible day. He stayed in his office until the ducklings came in to discuss the patient of the week, which he happily joined in. He needed something to take his mind off things and a case certainly took the cake. Unfortunately, it wasn't as complicated as they thought, and House was disappointed. Then, Chase spilled coffee on House's new trainers and Emily cried and cried, she was in a horrible mood and wouldn't let House put her down. House sat in his office for over an hour with a cranky baby on his arm, stained shoes, a sore leg, and a frightening mood. When the angelic voice called out to him, he could have dropped dead right there.

"Greg? Is this a bad time?" House's blood ran cold and his whole body was immediately rigid. His mouth opened slightly in horror as he recognized the voice calling his name. He turned around and his worst fears had been confirmed. Why had he gotten up this morning?

House watched as his mother examined the baby currently wailing in House's arms. He rocked Emily and prayed to god that she would stop crying soon. He knew he was in trouble. How do you tell your mother you neglected to mention you have a three month old kid?

"No mom, what are you doing here?" House asked completely unaware of the reason for his mother's visit.

"I came to see you Greg, is that a patient?" House knew this was the million dollar question. He didn't want to answer.

"Well, this is a…nice…surprise." House didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings, but he didn't want her around right now either. Especially if his father was here too.

"Is dad here?" His mother had been just about to answer when he cut her off.

"No son, I'm afraid he couldn't make it." House's small smile made his mother scowl.

"Greg, whose baby is that?" Blythe refused to let it go. She had never in her life seen her son hold a baby much less hold it and try to calm it. House's next sentence had never even been a possibility for her.

"She's my daughter mom" Blythe gasped and promptly fainted. House just stared at a loss for words.

…

House set the baby in her carrier and went to his mom's side. Wilson chose this particular time to walk in. When he saw Blythe he mouthed the word "shit" before hurrying in to help House get her off the floor.

"You didn't say your mother was coming" he answered as he helped the unconscious Blythe up and into a chair.

"Well, I didn't know myself. I figured YOU had called her" House was angry and decided to let it all out while his mother couldn't hear.

"Nope, wasn't me, as much as I think you could use some help right now, I wouldn't risk my life by inviting your parents AGAIN against your will" he answered sincerely.

"Well, if you didn't call her, who did?" he asked heatedly.

"No idea" Together, they pondered the idea until Blythe began to stir.

House went back to the carrier and grabbed and Emily. Wilson sat by Blythe and asked her if she was alright.

"Are you sure you're ok Mrs. House?" he asked.

"Quite. Greg!" Blythe turned to her son who had been holding Emily trying to be unnoticed. He of course failed miserably.

"Yes" He turned to his mother who was giving him a furious look.

"Look mom, I wanted to tell you but…"

"GREGORY HOUSE! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I RAISED YOU I DID EVERYTHING I COULD FOR YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME YOU'RE A FATHER?" House winced as his mother shouted at him and Emily began to wail. House hoped that Emily's crying would stop his mother's shouts.

"Mom, look why don't you take her" House limped over fast and handed the baby to his mother. His plan succeeded. Blythe's face immediately held a surprised look as she gasped.

"Oh my god! You're beautiful! Oh what a gorgeous granddaughter I have" House smirked at Wilson whose mouth had shaped a surprised "O". Blythe of course caught him.

"Don't you smirk Greg I'm not finished with you." Blythe continued to fawn over the baby and House sat down. He never took pills in front of his mother but the headache that had suddenly overcome him was too much to bear. Wilson watched him in silence. House was just glad Emily's wailing had ceased.

"Well, I think you owe me an explanation Greg, so, why don't the three of us, oops! Pardon me the FOUR of us head down to the cafeteria for a coffee." Blythe offered.

"Well, I'm kind of busy but thank you for the offer Blythe…" Wilson stammered but it was no use.

"James, you are coming too. YOU didn't call me when this baby was born! You aren't even the one who called me now!" Blythe's scowl was all it took for Wilson to change his tune.

"Ok, I'll buy."

…

House felt bad about not telling his mother about Emily. He hadn't done it to be cruel or mean, but he wanted to do this himself and he didn't want his parents giving him stupid advice or worrying. In fact, when it came to his father he hadn't wanted to hear from him at all. He realized he was punishing his mother for nothing by doing this, but he couldn't help it. As the three adults sat down (Emily in Blythe's lap) Blythe began to ask questions.

"Well Greg, to start off with, what's the baby's name and who's the mother?"

"Emily is her name and Doctor Lisa Cuddy is her mother" House answered sheepishly.

"You're boss?!" Blythe exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think mom." House answered. " Doctor Cuddy was artificially inseminated.

"You mean to say, that you're not married, you just decided one day to have a child?" Blythe asked somewhat disappointed.

"Yes, Lisa wanted a child. She needed a donor and she wanted someone she trusted. I accepted her request." House knew it sounded lame but it was the truth. He wondered what she would say when she knew Cuddy was pregnant again. Wilson remained quiet.

"You donated your sperm? I'm… this is such a shock Greg… I never thought…" Blythe tried in vain to explain without sounding hurtful. She couldn't find the right words.

"It's alright mom, I know you're surprised hell, everyone was. I have personal reasons for doing this and I don't regret it, I never have." House looked at Emily who was sitting in his mother's lap. He would never regret his decision.

"Lisa never mentioned this when she called…Oh!" Blythe looked up at House's face which was suddenly turning from calm to furious.

"LISA DID WHAT?" House roared. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. Blythe looked guiltily at her son.

"She called me and said you were stressed and looked at bit ill, and that she was extremely concerned and asked if I could come… alone… and help you out. She didn't tell me about the baby." Blythe looked like she'd been caught red handed stealing cookies out of the cookie jar. House stared angrily at his mother and then at Wilson.

"Hey, don't look at me I didn't know about this" Wilson stated.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to go have a word with the mother of my children" House answered angrily limping out of the room.

"CHILDREN?" Blythe exclaimed, but House was already out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

House limped furiously into Cuddy's room. He noticed she was sick and stopped dead in his tracks. When she had finished and the nurse had left the room, he began his rant in a somewhat quiet and dangerous voice.

"You called my mother" he answered icily.

Cuddy opened her eyes which she had closed in an effort to relax and stared guiltily at House.

"You… needed help. It was too much for you and I was worried." Cuddy took a few deep breaths and waited for House's answer.

"I didn't want her to see me this way Cuddy, and I hadn't told her about Emily" he spat.

"You didn't tell your parents about her? Are you ashamed of our daughter House?"

"NO! I would never be ashamed of her, I'm ashamed of them! Don't you understand?" House couldn't believe she would accuse him of that. He was getting angrier by the second.

"I just wanted to help! You looked ill and I..." Cuddy broke off as a huge sob escaped her lips. "I need you to be okay House! I need your help with Emily and if you're upset or not well I can't risk anything happening to the baby! I know you can take care of her but… I was worried about you! Don't YOU understand that?" Cuddy began to cry and House's expression changed. His face held his usual emotionless look and Cuddy didn't know if it was good or bad. He limped slowly to her bedside.

"Ok, thank you for being concerned" Cuddy stared at House shocked.

"Now I know you're not well, you hate it when people are concerned about you!" Cuddy answered. House took a minute before answering.

"I care a lot about you Cuddy. And I care about Emily more than I'm willing to admit. You did what you thought was right. Everybody does." Cuddy stared at House's face. She could see sincerity in his eyes that she had never seen before. If she hadn't felt so nauseous at the moment she would have kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy wiped the tears from her eyes. House nodded and began to limp out.

"Ya you'd better get better soon Cuddy, because I haven't done clinic duty in weeks" With that he left slightly chuckling at Cuddy's somewhat loud shout behind him.

"HOUSE!"

…

That night House had a sit-down with his mother, Wilson and Cuddy in her hospital room. It was of course, not his idea and he was violently opposed. His mother didn't know of Cuddy's condition, and Wilson had not explained it to her when House had uttered his comment earlier. Of course, House couldn't say no to his mother who wanted to know everything. House and Cuddy were to be interrogated, and Wilson was there as a lie detector, because Blythe knew he wouldn't dare lie to her. He may not be her son, but he was much too polite and gentlemanly. The four of them (Emily still in Blythe's arms) entered Cuddy's room where she was speaking to a nurse who was changing her IV. Cuddy was surprised to see all these visitors in her room.

"Umm, I'm sorry doctor Cuddy can't have this many visitors she needs rest" the nurse said upon seeing the group. House limped close to the poor girl giving her his scariest, meanest scowl.

"We are here, and we need to speak to doctor Cuddy. Now you can leave us alone, or, I can follow you all night and make your life hell. Take your pick" The nurse immediately scrambled away and House smiled. Wilson frowned, Cuddy rolled her eyes and Blythe just looked shocked.

"Greg!" she protested.

House limped over to Cuddy and sat beside her bed. He looked over to his mother standing in the doorway with Wilson whom he could see was itching to ask questions but was waiting for the right moment. Wilson looked somewhat scared at the impending confrontation.

"Doctor Cuddy are you alright?" Blythe asked first. Cuddy looked over at House and the look on his face told her Blythe didn't know what she had.

"I'm going to be alright" she said cautiously. Blythe didn't take this.

"But what's wrong with you?" she asked stubbornly.

"She has Hyperemesis Gravidarum" House replied before Cuddy could answer.

"But what does that mean?" Blythe asked probing.

"It doesn't matter she'll be fine" House answered in a warning tone. Blythe didn't like that at all.

"Well, how many babies do you guys have?" Blythe asked. She was normally a quiet and polite woman, but tonight she was curious, angry and determined to find out what was going on with her son.

"We have one" Cuddy answered. "And, I'm pregnant for another"

"You got artificially inseminated again? Isn't it a little soon? I mean how old is Emily, 2 months?

"No mom, she didn't get artificially inseminated again and Emily is three months old" House answered.

"Wow" Blythe answered looking from Cuddy to House. Wilson just watched the transaction.

"Is this disease dangerous for the baby?" Blythe asked.

"Which one?" Wilson asked. House looked at him and he shut up.

"The unborn one" Blythe answered quietly.

"No it's not the chances of a premature birth or miscarriages are slim" Cuddy answered quietly.

"So, if you guy didn't… do a second procedure that means this baby was…" Blythe didn't finish her sentence.

"Unplanned for" House answered finishing her sentence.

"Oh my" Blythe said. There was a moment of silence where no one said a word.

"Well, I hope you get well doctor Cuddy, congratulations to both of you for Emily, and the new baby. I have to go" Blythe handed the baby to Cuddy and left the room. Wilson looked at House before going after her. House closed his eyes and sighed. Now he really didn't feel well.

…

Wilson followed Blythe into the hallway.

"Mrs. House!!! Mrs. House, Blythe please wait!!!" Blythe turned tears falling down her cheeks and allowed Wilson to catch up to her.

"I can't believe all this has been going on, I mean it was bad before but Greg really has shut me out of his life. Two children!! He'll have two children and if doctor Cuddy wouldn't have called me I never would have known!" Blythe began to cry and Wilson guided her to a bench. He took a deep breath.

"Look Mrs. House…"

"Call me Blythe"

"Blythe, Greg has had a real bad time these last couple of years. He's shut out almost everyone. I was as shocked as you were when Cuddy announced she was pregnant. The two weren't seen much after the baby was born, they took sick leaves and cared for Emily, but when House came back, he was happier than I've ever seen him. He hasn't changed, but he's happier. He has something to live for now. When Cuddy was admitted not long ago, House was devastated. They were getting… umm close, and hadn't planned on another baby. This disease will make doctor Cuddy very sick during her second pregnancy, and House is taking it hard. He's stressed, tired, sore, worried, and emotionally drained. It shows and that's probably why Doctor Cuddy called you. He needs some help, and we know he would never come out and ask for it on his own. Maybe, you could take the baby for a while, stay at his place or something and he can get some rest. But, he loves you Blythe and he didn't do it to hurt you I'm sure." Wilson looked at Blythe who had tears spilling down her cheeks.

"She's really sick?" Blythe asked.

"She will be" Wilson answered.

"I'll stay then. If Greg needs my help I'll be here. I think I'll get a hotel room. I can baby-sit for Greg anytime he wants, and that way I won't be in the way when he needs his privacy." Blythe took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"That sounds like a very good idea" Wilson answered.

"Thank you James, you've done so much for him, and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"He's my best friend Blythe" Wilson answered.

"Thank god" Blythe answered as she walked out of the hospital.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

House and Cuddy talked for a while. Emily lay asleep in her mother's arms as they discussed. They only stopped when Cuddy was sick which only happened twice. Of course, after the first time Emily was moved to House's arms where she remained. They talked about living arrangements. They talked about Blythe, they talked about the new baby. It was decided that House would move in officially at Cuddy's. Now that Cuddy was sick and they had Emily House couldn't bear to be away in case something happened. The deal was, House could move in if he patched things up with his mother. Cuddy had been very stubborn about this and House ended up giving in. Cuddy also wanted House to ask Blythe to stay for a couple of days, and help take care of Emily. She saw House get very angry very fast at this suggestion and hurried to add that she wanted him to get some rest and get better. House was beginning to get silent at this point and he reluctantly agreed. He then said goodnight and walked off to his office to put the baby to bed.

When House got to his office, Wilson sat there with a glass of what House suspected was whiskey.

"You're here, and you're drinking. Why?" he asked.

"I spoke to your mother, she's getting a hotel room and says any time you need her to baby-sit, she'll be glad to."

"Good, that's one less thing I have to do" House answered thinking of Cuddy's agreement."

"It should have been something you did do" Wilson replied. "She's your mother." House didn't respond. He lay Emily into her carrier and sat down. Wilson stared at him for a while and then left the room without another word. House noticed that the number for his mother's hotel had been left on his desk. He waited a second or two and then picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, you've reached The Mariott, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need to speak to a Mrs.Blythe House in room 245" House answered annoyed. The guy on the other end was way too cheery for this time of night.

"Ok, just one second sir and I'll connect you" The man waited for a thank you or some kind of acknowledgment, and when none came he simply began to dial the extension to the room.

"Hello?" Blythe's voice was somewhat muffled as if she had a bad cold.

"Mom, it's Greg" House was extremely uncomfortable, he knew she had been crying and that irked him.

"Oh, hi Greg, I'm sorry I kind of ran out on you earlier, but I felt I had pestered you enough for tonight" Her tone suggested she was really upset and House winced as he listened.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sorry too. I was wondering if… you could maybe take Emily for a while tomorrow, I need to do some…errands, and I thought maybe you'd like to spend some time with her…" House's voice trailed off. After a second or two Blythe answered in a more cheery voice.

"Oh Greg, I would love to take her! What time? This will be such fun!" House thought about it and made a quick decision.

"Well, I know you're an early bird mom, so how about 9:30? We'll still be here and you can pick her up then." Blythe was so happy that she nearly dropped the phone.

"Of course!! That's great I'll bring her back before supper, I'm guessing you'll still be at the hospital. Is that ok?" House heard the nervousness in her question.

"That's fine mom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Greg! I love you!"

"Love you too bye" House answered and hung up the phone quickly. He then got into his lounge chair, and fell into a troubled sleep.

…

The next morning House got up, got Emily changed and fed, and packed all her things. She smelled real good because he had snuck into the maternity ward late last night when there was nobody there and given her a bath. She had been a little miserable at being woken up from her slumber but House didn't want to be seen bathing his daughter. He didn't need nosey people watching. Now he held her close and thought about what he was going to do today.

"Well, there you go little girl you're all set!" He said as smiled down at her. He gave her a quick kiss goodbye now before his mother arrived. Not five minutes later, his mother showed up looking slightly nervous and excited.

"Hello Greg" she answered still standing at the door.

"Hi mom, come on in" he said feeling uncomfortable. Blythe walked in and House handed her the baby. He also gave her the baby bag filled with stuff.

"Her bottles and stuff are in there we got them all ready last night (House blushed slightly as he said this), her soother's in there too with some toys. The diaper's are in this compartment here, the wipes are here, and the powder is here. In the big compartment there's a hat in case you go out and the baby monitors are in there too. Her last bottle was about a half hour ago so she should be good till about noon." House walked over to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Here's my cell number in case something's wrong." Blythe nodded and smiled.

"Everything will be fine Greg. You get some rest and we should be back here after supper."

"Ok, bye mom" House watched as his mother walked out carrying Emily. He wondered why he felt so guilty.

House limped over to Wilson's office. He sat there for five minutes before the man in question showed up.

"House! What are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" Wilson shut the door and stared at his friend.

"I'm leaving for the day, I need you to check on Cuddy for me and watch over the ducklings. We have a new patient and I'm not sure if they can handle it." House twirled a pen he had taken from Wilson's desk in his fingers and stared unblinkingly at him. Wilson thought about it for a second.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out, my mom's got Emily" House threw the pen back and began to rise and limp towards the door.

"But wait! Where are you going?" Wilson tried in vain to get an answer but House had already opened the door and was leaving.

"What the hell was that all about?" he wondered.

…

House got into his car and started the ignition. He drove in silence for a while just completely lost in thought. When his phone rang, he debated on whether or not to answer it.

"Naw, if it's important they'll leave a voice message." House pulled the car into the parking lot and got out. He took one look at the tall brick building and then walked inside.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" asked a young man with red hair and freckles.

"My name is Gregory House, she is expecting me" House answered. He was trying real hard to be polite. She was doing him a favor.

"Yes sir, Mister House, right this way." The young man showed House to the room at the end of the hall, knocked and then motioned him to go in.

"Actually it's doctor House"

"She's ready to see you sir."

…

Cuddy sat in bed breathing heavily. She was furious. The doctor had came in only an hour ago and made her day, and in ten seconds it had all gone to shit.

"_Hello doctor Cuddy, I have some good news. It seems you are feeling better and if we don't have any fevers or vomiting fits we should be able to discharge you this evening." The doctor had smiled and Cuddy had grinned from ear to ear. "Here is your prescription, you will need to have it filled depending on how bad you feel and how frequently of course, and the nurse will explain everything later" The doctor then gave her another smile and walked out. Cuddy had practically shouted in glee. She had tried to phone House on his cell, but he had either not been near it or he was ignoring it. She had been so excited to tell him her news, until…_

_Cuddy had been sleeping when the nurse had woken her up. She needed some blood for one more test and Cuddy knew as soon as everything became clear that she wasn't going home that night. She motioned for the bucket and the nurse hurried to get the object in question. Cuddy hurled so violently that the nurse ran to get the doctor. Cuddy began to cry._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Wilson sat in the conference room listening to the ducklings discuss their case. He gave his opinions and helped them pick the treatment and then hurried out to check on Cuddy as they each left to do their tasks. He walked briskly a sense of urgency increasing his pace and when he walked in he was upset to see the doctor telling Cuddy to breathe. It appeared she was having an anxiety attack.

"Ok doctor Cuddy relax, deep breaths."

"House… (Quick breaths) I need House… (More quickened breaths)."

"Cuddy, what's wrong?" Wilson walked over to her bed and looked at the doctor.

"She needs to relax, where is doctor House?" the doctor asked. Wilson turned away slightly trying to think of where House could be.

"I'll try to call him, you going to be ok?" he asked Cuddy. Cuddy was too busy with her breathing troubles and panic to answer. Wilson hurried out of the room and punched in House's number on his cell. He almost shouted in frustration when it rang and rang, until a female voice answered the phone. And it wasn't House's mother.

…

Cameron and Chase sat in the lab doing tests on their patient.

"We haven't seen much of House lately have we?" Chase asked Cameron.

"Last time we did this, he ended up over hearing us and got very angry" Cameron answered as she continued to look in the microscope in front of her.

"House left for the day, I saw him leave and that's why Wilson was with us I'm sure of it" Chase replied.

"Fine" Cameron answered. She had wondered where he was.

"I wonder where he is? Cuddy's still admitted, and it doesn't look like she'll be out soon. And Wilson's here, where could he be?" Chase asked.

"He has a kid Chase, he could be at home taking care of her" Cameron answered somewhat hotly.

"Maybe, but probably not. He's been sleeping here ever since Cuddy was admitted. He sure has fallen hard for her that's for sure" Chase said. He hadn't noticed Cameron's angry expression until he turned around and saw her glaring at him.

"Having a kid does NOT mean your in love!" she answered testily.

"No, but having two might" Chase said. His hand flew to his mouth suddenly and he looked at Cameron. He couldn't believe he had let that slip.

"WHAT??!!" Cameron turned around so fast she lost her balance and tripped. She fell to the floor letting out a; "SONOFABITCH!" as she went. Chase hurried over to help her get up. She smacked his hand away and got up looking furiously at him.

"You had better explain right now before my fist and your face get acquainted" Cameron said advancing on Chase.

"Alright alright!! I, spoke to the nurse this morning that was attending to Cuddy and she told me what she had." Chase backed up slightly afraid of the look in Cameron's eyes.

"And what does she have Chase?" Cameron asked advancing still until Chase was backed up against the wall.

"She has Hyperemesis gravidarum" Chase answered. Cameron gasped and stepped back. She couldn't believe it. She was well aware of the disease and what it meant. It meant that House had slept with Cuddy. And it meant that he loved her.

"Cameron look…" Chase started but Cameron turned away quickly and let the tears she knew she couldn't hold in fall. She had never really given up hope, and because of that this hit her so hard. Cameron ran out of the lab and made it into the bathroom without barely anyone seeing her. She cried until she didn't have any more tears left to spill.

…

House was in heaven. This woman was doing wonders for him and he felt better than he had in months. The way she worked his tired body was amazing and he couldn't have been more grateful. The young brunette smiled as she looked at his smiling face. He was one of her favorite costumers and she was glad to do this for him. House was in total ecstasy and didn't look up when the young woman's harried assistant came into the room and whispered into her ear. He was annoyed however when they called his name.

"Doctor House? Doctor House there is someone on the phone for you" House opened his eyes and looked at the two women. The one left the room quickly and the other, who had been making him feel so good not a moment ago stood there with his cell phone in her hands. She looked slightly panic stricken and handed him the phone that her assistant had just brought her. House grabbed the phone angrily and barked;

"What?"

"House! How could you! I thought you loved Cuddy! I thought you were happy how could you cheat on her? What now that she's in the hospital you're suddenly looking elsewhere? How can you be so selfish?" Wilson practically screamed into the phone and House rolled his eyes angrily shutting off the phone. He was so furious with his best friend for jumping to conclusions that he didn't even want to answer him. House threw his phone against the wall and watched it shatter. He then looked at the startled girl and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Ingrid. I should go. House grabbed his pants and went to put them on when Ingrid slapped him back down on the bed.

"No you will not doctor House. You are under a lot of stress and you need the therapy. I will continue the message as I promised you and then you will clean up your mess and feel better. Ok?" House just looked at her and let go of his pants. Ingrid got back to work.

…

Wilson turned stared at the phone in his hand currently letting out the loud wail of a dial tone and closed it. He was so angry that his friend was giving up yet another chance at happiness that he hadn't noticed the doctor come up behind him. When he turned around and saw the doctor's stricken face he began to panic. How loud had he shouted? Wilson didn't say a word as a flush crept up his face and he walked into Cuddy's hospital room. Cuddy sat there staring at the door in which Wilson had just entered tears streaming down her face like never before.

"You…heard me out there didn't you?" Wilson said sadly.

"Yeah, every goddamn word" Cuddy said angrily. She then turned to her side showing Wilson her back and Wilson hung his head. House would kill him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

At 3o'clock House jumped into his car feeling better than he had in weeks. The massage had relieved so many tensions all over and he felt relaxed and calm. He drove to the closest electronic store and bought a new cell phone, and then headed to the nearest restaurant for lunch. As he sat there and ate he thought about Wilson and the phone call.

"_House! How could you! I thought you loved Cuddy!_

How had Wilson known? Did he really love Cuddy? He wasn't sure. He would do anything to protect her and he liked seeing her happy. But love? Maybe he did. Maybe he loved her and he was just too cowardly to admit it. He needed to talk to Wilson this was his area of expertise. House finished his burger, laid a twenty on the table, and walked out.

When House got to the hospital, he decided that he would visit Cuddy and then talk to Wilson. He limped quickly to Cuddy's room hoping to see her and then find Wilson quickly. It had just hit him that Wilson thought he was cheating on Cuddy and he didn't want anyone else to find out. Especially because it wasn't true. He entered Cuddy's room and saw that she was sleeping. He watched her sleep peacefully for a couple of minutes and then limped out in search of Wilson. He found him in his office pacing and looking very agitated. Upon seeing House Wilson's eyes looked up in horror and then changed to angry.

"You idiot!!" Wilson started but House shut him up by lifting his cane threateningly and saying in a tone that was barely a whisper;

"Shut up" Wilson immediately stopped talking.

"I was with Ingrid you idiot getting a message for my leg, and nothing happened! You completely jumped to the wrong conclusion as you always do! Now tell me you did not, tell anyone about this!" House snarled. When Wilson's expression turned to one of utmost horror House began to get nervous.

"House, I didn't mean to..."

"WHO DID YOU TELL???" House shouted.

"She overheard me talking to you I didn't…"

"WHO DID?"

"House, lower your voice, it wasn't my fault…"

"UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK YOU OUT WITH MY CANE I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME WHO YOU TOLD!" House was furious and shouted with rage.

"Cuddy heard me from her room, House I'm so sorry" Wilson stared at House expecting him to come over to him and hit him with his cane, but House's face turned white and he took several steps back.

"You didn't..." he muttered.

"I wasn't going to tell her I can't believe she heard me House I'm so sorry" House turned around and limped out. This couldn't be happening. House immediately began to limp to his office where he locked the door. He needed to think.

…

Blythe sat in her hotel room and checked that she had everything. She had had such a delightful afternoon taking care of Emily. They had a nice afternoon walking around in the mall and sitting in the park. Blythe was so happy she wished she lived closer now so she could always be near Emily. That thought reminded her that her husband didn't know about Emily. She would have to tell him as soon as she got back.

Blythe got all the baby's things and got into the car heading to the hospital. She was sure that Greg would be waiting impatiently for her to bring Emily back even if he wouldn't admit it. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

…

House sat angry throwing his ball against the wall. He had been pacing, and thinking hard since he had entered his office three hours ago. He looked at the time. His mother would be here soon, and it would be easier to confront Cuddy if Emily wasn't around. Making up his mind, House unlocked the door and limped to Cuddy's room.

…

Wilson sat out on the roof deep in thought. House often came here when he wanted to think and he decided he would give it a try. He felt so bad about having jumped to conclusions he felt almost sick with remorse. He hoped to god he hadn't ruined House's chances for happiness. Or Cuddy's for that matter. What was he going to do?

…

Cuddy sat in her bed too weak to move and too tired to cry. She had thought, that her and House were in a relationship. He had acted like he cared about her but for what? Had he really cared about her or had he been just trying to get into her pants? Her fury grew at this last thought and it wasn't helped when a dull clunk sounded in her room. House had arrived.

…

House limped slowly into Cuddy's hospital room and sat down on the bench. He knew for a fact that Cuddy wasn't sleeping and that she was indeed faking for he had heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like "asshole" before he had walked in. House watched her pretend for a couple of seconds and then began;

"Cuddy, we both know you're not asleep, and I know we need to talk."

"Go away House, go see your mistress" Cuddy answered turning around and showing her back to him. House rolled his eyes and continued.

"Don't do this Lisa, Wilson jumped to conclusions this was all a misunderstanding""

House answered.

"How can I believe you House? Why would Wilson hear a woman's voice on YOUR cell phone, and not be right? What were you doing?" Cuddy turned over and stared straight into House's eyes. She wasn't going to cry, and she wasn't going to let him hurt her.

"I was with Ingrid Cuddy" House stated clenching his teeth. It took all he could to not shout the truth and shake her by the shoulders. But he had to do this right, he wasn't going to lose her.

"So! You we're with another woman!"

"Yes, and that woman happens to be one of the bests masseuses in the state. I needed some therapy for my leg if you must know, and I went for a full body massage! Happy now?" House practically shouted. He couldn't help it, he had been trying to keep some self control but his anger was too much. Cuddy's face changed and she eyed him reproachfully.

"YOU, went for a full body massage? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. And you've come up with some good one's" Cuddy smirked. House's fury raged and he jumped up and threw his cane across the room.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? YOU THINK THAT MY LEG HURTING ME IS SILLY? WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING CUDDY! IT IS NOT SILLY! YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU? DO YOU? FINE I WILL!!" House looked ahead and put all the weight on his bad leg. He let out a yell and fell to the ground. Cuddy gasped and looked down where House was rubbing his leg furiously and squeezing his eyes shut.

"That make you happy Cuddy? You think I'm being silly now?" Cuddy watched as House fought to control himself and she felt sorry. He had put himself in pain, to get her to believe him. And it had worked.

"I'm sorry" Cuddy answered meekly. Cuddy watched as House poured three little Vicodins into his palm and swallowed them. A harried nurse hurried in just then and House gestured towards his cane. The older woman handed it to him and offered to help him up but House waved her away and sat up against the wall.

"Cuddy, I would never cheat on you. We have kids and I care about you. You have to believe that" House closed his eyes again and continued to rub his leg. Cuddy began to get teary eyed but quickly wiped them away. House took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. Cuddy stared into the depths of his blue eyes and said softly and sincerely;

"I do" Cuddy and House stared at each other, until Cuddy began drifting asleep. When House was sure she was out, he made his efforts to get up (which was extremely hard) and then limped slowly out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Blythe sang softly to Emily as she walked the hallways of PPTH with the baby in her arms. When she got to House's office, she saw he wasn't there, and sat down. She waited patiently and turned around quickly upon hearing someone enter the room. She smiled but her smile quickly vanished when she saw the pained expression on her son's face.

"Everything alright Greg?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." House answered as he walked in and sat behind his desk. Blythe noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the slow limp.

"Well, here she is, we had a fun afternoon didn't we?" she asked the baby as she walked over and handed her to House. House took the baby and motioned for his mother to put the bag on the desk. She did so and returned to her seat.

"How's my girl?" House asked gruffly. He looked at Emily who smiled at him. No matter what happened that smile could get him through the toughest of days.

"Thank you Greg, for letting me take her for the day" Blythe said smiling.

"Naw, thank you mom for taking her. I appreciate it." House attempted a smile at his mother, but he looked more tired than happy. Blythe sighed then announced;

"Well son, I have to return to your dad. He'll be wondering what's going on. You know I have to tell him don't you?" Blythe asked.

"I wish you wouldn't" House muttered.

"Don't be silly. It's Emily's grandfather. And that's one special little girl Greg" Blythe continued as she got up and began walking to the door.

"It was really nice to see you again Greg" Blythe said as she turned to face him. "You take good care of yourself, and that little girl you hear?"

"I definitely will mom" House answered.

"Good. Goodbye Greg"

"Bye mom"

Blythe left the office and House looked down at Emily. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close until her eyes began to close.

…

Wilson walked into Cuddy's room to find her sleeping. He was glad to watch her lay there so peacefully for he felt so bad about what had happened. He hadn't realized how long he stood there until Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" she said groggily.

"Hi Cuddy. Look I'm so sorry it was all a misunderstanding I…"

"Wilson, I know. It's all settled."

"It… what it is? You've talked to House?"

"Well, I wouldn't really say talked more like shouted and stuff but we worked it out" Cuddy answered chuckling nervously.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Though House probably still isn't speaking to me. Do you know how much he will torture me for this?" Wilson asked relaxing a bit.

"Ya, you're in for it" Cuddy answered.

"He really cares for you you know" Wilson answered loosening his tie as he spoke.

"Ya, I know" Cuddy answered. Her hand found it's way to her stomach and left it there.

"But that man better bring me my baby soon or he'll be in for it" Cuddy answered. She hadn't seen her little girl all day.

"Blythe had her today" Wilson said.

'I'm glad' Cuddy thought.

…

House entered Wilson's office that night so much on his mind. His leg still hurt real bad but his mind was reeling and there was no ignoring it in this state. Wilson jumped up in fright when House walked in a little afraid of what was to come.

"House, Jesus you scared me" Wilson answered standing.

"Good, we need to talk" House answered walking in.

"Look House I know you're still angry but…"

"Shut up, I said we need to talk, meaning I need to talk and you need to listen" House sat himself down in the chair opposite of Wilson's desk and smiled. He knew that had Wilson not been feeling so guilty he would have given a snotty retort but in his present predicament he wouldn't dare. As House had guessed Wilson just sat back down and stopped talking.

"You said I loved her" House said quietly after a moment looking at Wilson.

"I know, I think we both know you do" Wilson answered staring House in the eye.

"You don't know that" House shot back.

"Yeah House, I can see it" Wilson sat back and watched House absorb this information.

"How? How do you know I love her? We don't act like me and Stacey did" House answered sitting back while trying to figure it all out.

"It doesn't matter House. You and Stacey had a different relationship than you and Cuddy do. But when I see the way you look at her House, I know you love her" Wilson hesitated a minute hoping House wouldn't get angry at this last comment but he didn't.

"Do you think she knows?" House asked.

"Yeah" Wilson answered. "But it probably wouldn't hurt for you to tell her" he added. He hoped this would make up for his mistake.

"Right, right out of nowhere I'll make an extremely personal statement. Hell, why don't you say it too" House snarked.

"I really think you should House. And, as an aside, I love my wife, so no thank you" Wilson relaxed as he thought about how well this little chat was going.

"Well, thanks for the advice" House answered as he got up. Wilson was just about to give a shocked reply when House added;

"And I will pay you back for the trouble you've caused, you mark my words" House smiled evilly and walked out. Wilson hung his head.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was Tuesday morning a week after the big confrontation, when Cuddy was released from the hospital. House limped to her room with the baby and the three of them walked out of the hospital. Cuddy was so happy to finally be going home, and House was happy for her though the pain in his leg prevented him from showing it.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm so glad to be out of the hospital" Cuddy said as she seated herself in the car. House followed suit and turned on the ignition.

"Yes well, you've spent enough time there" House said quietly.

"Something wrong House? You're kind of quiet" Cuddy remarked as House backed up the car and headed for her house.

"Nope, just not all chipper like you today" House spat. The pain was really getting to him.

"Well, you can be miserable, but you'd better not make me miserable House" Cuddy warned. House didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the road. They rode back to the house in silence the only sound being Emily's rattle with made about ten different sounds every time she shook it or banged it against something. When they got to the house, Cuddy smiled and got out of the car. She turned and took out Emily and brought her into the house. House followed with Cuddy's bag and the baby's muttering under his breath about feeling like a butler. When he got inside, he dropped the stuff on the kitchen table and went into the nursery. There Cuddy sat in the rocker with Emily in her arms. House couldn't help but watch as Cuddy sang gently to the baby and then put her to bed. He then walked into the living room and took out his Vicodin bottle. He was upset to see he only had two left. He swallowed the pills and swore silently. He would have to return to the hospital. And at the moment, he was so sick of that place.

When Cuddy came out she saw House pacing in the kitchen. She stayed out of sight in the doorway and watched in concern as House paced and paced. His face was screwed up in pain and frustration and Cuddy decided she should maybe give him a minute alone. She walked to her room and fell asleep in her bed before she could even change her clothes.

…

House finally stopped pacing and limped to Cuddy's room. He was glad to see her sleeping, so he grabbed the baby monitor sitting on the dresser in the hallway and placed it on Cuddy's night table trying not to wake her with his rapid breathing. He then limped quietly out of the room and out the door. What he needed, was a ride on his motorcycle to get himself together.

…

House and Cuddy had a tough few months together. They fought, they struggled, and Cuddy got sicker and sicker. She was admitted three times and House just got more and more frustrated. It also didn't help that House's leg pain was getting worse, and he refused to take any stronger medication than Vicodin since he was almost always caring for Emily or helping Cuddy. When Emily was sleeping he couldn't help but vent his frustrations and often he was more miserable than anyone could have imagined. He went to work as much as he could though that wasn't often. When Cuddy arrived in her sixth month of pregnancy, she decided things needed to change. They needed to be prepared for this new baby. House was dozing on the couch and Emily was having her afternoon nap when she decided to broach the subject. She felt so bad waking him but it had to be done. She gently shook him and almost jumped back when he bolted upright and gasped;

"What? What's going on?" House rubbed his eyes and stared slightly frightened at Cuddy.

"Nothing, I'm sorry House I didn't mean to startle you but we need to talk" Cuddy sat down in the armchair and watched House.

"This couldn't wait" House asked grumpily.

"No, it couldn't" Cuddy answered angrily.

"Fine" House looked at Cuddy focusing his blue eyes so intently on her she had to work hard to refrain from cringing.

"I think you should move in permanently." This time it was Cuddy's turn to stare. House's expression didn't change but there was something, a glint in his eye that couldn't be explained.

"Maybe that is a good idea." House answered. "But you know what that means don't you Cuddy? I mean now it's ok, we're not working, or at least you aren't, the baby is young and we have this time off. When things return somewhat to the way they were this might not work out as well. You sure you can live with me Cuddy? I'm not going to change." House was still watching her intently.

"I know House. I've thought about this a lot of course, and I just think that since we will have two children it would be better." Cuddy stared House down intending to see what was going on in that brilliant head of his.

"Well, if you've thought about it. I guess that's it then" House turned around and grabbed his Vicodin bottle. He placed three pills in his mouth and closed his eyes. He refused to look into Cuddy's reproachful, worried eyes and when she tapped him on the shoulder, he almost slapped her hand away. "I guess I'd better go get some stuff then" House muttered getting up and steadying himself on his cane.

"You don't have to do it right this minute" Cuddy said quietly.

"I should do it before our daughter wakes up" House replied as he walked out the door.

…

House sat in his apartment and threw some things in a box. He hadn't been there very much in the last year and a half and he eyed it warily. If there was one thing he was going to miss about this place, it was his independence. When he got in a fight with Cuddy, where would he go? When the pain reached unbearable it would be tougher to hide it. This would definitely be a new challenge. Just then, a knock on the door brought House back to reality.

"Come in I'm not going to open the door" House shouted. Wilson walked in and looked around.

"Need some help?" he asked as he walked over to where House was packing his tee-shirts.

"Cuddy called you" House answered picking up a tee on the floor and throwing it in the box.

"Actually I called her looking for you and she said you would be here" Wilson answered. He grabbed a pair of jeans sprawled on the bed and threw them in the box. He had a feeling House didn't care for folding. Wilson threw things unceremoniously into the box only so as not to get any snarky comments from House. He watched his best friend take three Vicodins and then he began to wonder. Was his leg pain getting worse? The limp was more pronounced than ever and Wilson decided to ask him about it.

"House, is the pain getting worse?" he tried to make it sound casual but House turned around and gave him a glare.

"I banged it earlier. It'll be fine" he said gruffly. Wilson didn't buy it for a second but he decided he would figure out a way to get the truth. When it got too bad, House would tell him. The two continued packing what could be thrown into a box until they had seven sealed boxes lying at the door. House and Wilson grabbed one box of clothes and four boxes of books. These were very big boxes for House had tons of books. Cuddy had said she could get some shelves put up in the spare room up in the attic and he could put his books there. House also wanted his piano there and Cuddy failed to see how they would get a piano up there. House of course said he would find a way. Besides all that, House was selling his DVD player to Wilson since Cuddy already had one and he didn't really have much else. His personal possessions shared a box along with some medical journals and House's collection of cds and his poker set. His gameboy was in his packsack slung over his shoulder along with his mp3 player and the speakers. Otherwise, everything else would stay. And there wasn't much left. At last, House looked around the room, and walked out Wilson waiting for him in the car.

…

When House got back, Wilson helped him bring the boxes to their appointed rooms. He then bade goodnight to House and took his leave. House decided he wasn't in the mood to unpack, and went to check on his daughter since she nor Cuddy were anywhere to be seen. When he finally got to the backyard, he noticed the two in the grass. Cuddy was laughing and holding Emily who was playing with some toys spread out all around her. Cuddy was watching her closely for Emily could crawl now faster than you could say baby and had to be watched 24/7.

"Hey daddy" Cuddy said happily as House realized he had been caught staring. House limped through the grass and towards the wooden bench sitting by the garden and near Cuddy and the baby.

"She needs a little toy car" House remarked as he scooped up his little girl up in his arms and sat down. He held her at arms length and then kissed her on the forehead. He played with her little fist as she giggled and said:

"geesh" House chuckled. He and Cuddy had a one hundred dollar bet on what she would say first. Cuddy said momma of course and House dada. So far, neither had been uttered.

"Girls don't play with cars idiot" Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"My girl does" House answered proudly.

"Oh no she doesn't" Cuddy got up and sat on the bench next to House. She grabbed her stomach just then and smiled.

"The baby kicked" she whispered. It hadn't been the first time, but House had never been really near by when it happened. Cuddy grabbed his arm which was currently holding up Emily's rattle and put his hand against her stomach. House looked surprised and then his face grew serious. He could feel the baby kicking and for a minute even Emily seemed silent. Cuddy smiled again and removed House's hand. House turned to Emily and gave her another little kiss on the cheek. He then looked at Cuddy and gave her an intense look.

"I love you Lisa" The words were so sincere Cuddy almost thought she had imagined it.

"I love you too Greg"

…

The ducklings were very angry at House and Cuddy's growing family. Each had their own reasons. Foreman was pissed that he was probably going to have to prolong his fellowship, since House was never in. He was here to work under House, and now the guy was never there. He was always fuming over this and snapped often at the other two who weren't exactly ever in good moods either. Cameron was getting pissy thinking about Cuddy's second baby. She had always wanted a baby, and now Cuddy was going to have a second. And House, she never saw him anymore, and when she did, Cuddy was usually not far behind or there was the baby on his arm. And Chase, missed the exciting cases, for now that House's appearances were limited, the cases we're less mysterious and less exciting. He missed the thrill of a good case, which he also felt was a little embarrassing since it sounded so like House. So, all in all things were not chipper in the hospital. At one point, Chase decided he needed to do something exciting and make himself happy, so, he asked Cameron out on a date…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

That night after Emily was in bed House and Cuddy sat on the couch watching TV. Cuddy was unusually affectionate and sat close to House. House's eyes were beginning to close when suddenly he felt Cuddy's hand turn his chin and then her lips softly on his. House turned towards her and went for it kissing her passionately like he hadn't in so long. When they finally broke apart (mostly to catch their breath) Cuddy sat there smiling lustily at him. House cocked an eyebrow and smiled as Cuddy's hand made it's way slowly up his thigh. It was his good leg and House stared at Cuddy who watched him back all the while caressing this thigh. Her hand finally reached his zipper and she began to pull it down slowly. House felt powerless as she removed his jeans her soft touch sending shocks through his entire body. When Cuddy finally had the pants removed her hand slipped into his boxers and he let out a slow moan. Cuddy began running her hands along his long penis making House moan even more. Not wanting this to be over to soon, she then began to take his boxers off with one hand and undo the buttons of her blouse with the other. The multi-tasking got House even more excited as he watched. When the boxers were thrown away and Cuddy's blouse was off (House was happy about how much her breasts had grown) Cuddy pushed House onto his back on the couch and then removed her bra. She liked being in control and then got on top of him holding herself up with her hands on the end of the couch so her breasts we're hanging in his chest. House didn't wait a second before grabbing them and kissing them as he gently and then roughly began to move them around in his hands. Cuddy smiled and lifted up his shirt kissing his chest until she made her way down. She could feel his penis tickling her leg and then here stomach as she slowly backed up. House was so excited he didn't know how much longer he could wait and the feeling Cuddy's mouth kissing his penis made him moan. She was teasing him, just brushing her lips on the tip of his penis as she watched the frustration cloud his eyes. When she knew he could wait no longer she plunged his penis into her mouth causing a gasp from him. Cuddy began to suck gentle at first and then harder and harder as she began to get excited herself. House's moans only increased her excitement as she licked and sucked his hard penis. Finally, House could take it no longer and exploded in a rush of ecstasy that left him gasping for breath. Cuddy smiled as she got up. She wondered if she could get a rise out of him again. She wasn't quite done.

As Cuddy backed up slowly and began untying the string on her jogging pants House opened his eyes and began to watch.

"You're going to kill me woman" he smiled weakly.

"Well, you're not dead yet" she smiled as her pants dropped to the floor. House smiled and went to get up. He thought better of it and ordered;

"Get over here" Cuddy smiled and shook her head. "Oh no daddy, you want this, you're going to have to come and get it" Cuddy smiled as House glanced quickly towards the nursery and then limped over without his cane. They began to kiss first gently and then more roughly. Cuddy turned around and smiled as she grabbed his penis taking a minute to run her fingers through his hair and then leaded it to her behind. Houses pushed his penis inside her and began to thrust. It was kind of funny looking seeing as he was focusing most of his weight on one leg as he did so. Cuddy gasped as House found her spot and House excited at that prospect exploded for a second time. The pleasure was even better than the first time and House barely made it to the couch before falling. Cuddy was gasping for breath and smiled. She didn't say a word, just grabbed her clothes and walked off to the shower leaving an exhausted House behind.

Later on that night House lay in bed beside Cuddy. Cuddy was dozing softly and House just watched her sleep thinking. He thought of when this all began, how much he'd gained. Cuddy was going to have his second child, him, Gregory House, he never thought it would happen to him. House thought for a minute about his dad and what he would say if he knew he was going to be a grandfather for a second time. He was sure that his mother had told him about Emily but did he know about their unborn child? House thought of names and what it will be like to be the father of two children. He slowly fell asleep while thinking.

…

Chase and Cameron sat in House's office, Cameron checking House's email and Chase playing with House's ball.

"Hey Cameron, do you, maybe want to go for a drink tonight?" Chase asked. Cameron looked up from the reply she was currently typing and stared at him.

"You serious?" she asked.

"Yeah" Chase was getting nervous. He hoped she would accept.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea Chase…"

"Oh come on Cameron, nothing bad could come out of it. Just one drink" Chase realized he was pleading but didn't stop.

"Ok, I suppose one drink couldn't hurt" Chase smiled and answered;

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7."

…

A couple of days later House and Cuddy we're sitting in the living room arguing over what to watch on TV, which seemed to be a fairly popular argument between them.

"House, I missed my show last night because I was sick, this may be the only chance I get to see it now give me the damn remote!" Cuddy wanted to scream and if Emily hadn't been sleeping she would have.

"Cuddy, General hospital is about to start, and I am NOT missing it so you can watch some singing show or whatever." House kept the remote out of her reach and Cuddy's face grew serious. She knew how to deal with House. Cuddy let her hand glide along his thigh but House didn't react. Cuddy looked at House and noticed that once again his hand rested on his thigh. What the hell was wrong with his leg?

"Fine, I'm going to go call Sam" Cuddy got up but House grabbed her arm.

"Here, watch your show, I'm going out" House got up slowly and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked the remote in her hand.

"To the hospital, I need more Vicodin" House answered. Cuddy stared at a full bottle of Vicodin sitting on the TV table and wondered where he was headed.

…

At seven o' clock sharp Chase sat in the lobby waiting for Cameron. He was slightly nervous about their date, and hoped everything would turn out the way he hoped. He was glad to see Cameron but was shocked as he took up her appearance.

Cameron had dressed up. She wore a low cut red shirt that brought out her chestnut colored hair which lay in wavy curls around her shoulders and had a certain sparkle to it. Her black jeans looked brand new and her face was what made the whole situation surprising. Cameron had taken lately to throwing her hair in a quick pony tail, not wearing any make-up or jewelry. She had a sad expression most of time but tonight, her face was bright with a huge smile, her make-up was just enough to brighten her face, and her earrings and gold chain made nice with her outfit. Chase couldn't believe how much this girl could shock the living daylights out of him.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asked. Chase said after a second.

"Yeah, let's go" Chase led Cameron out of the hospital thinking that his luck really had changed.

Cameron and Chase decided to check out this new bar downtown called Martini's. Both walked in with huge smiles on their faces laughing and looking forward to the night ahead. As the bartender went to get their drinks, Cameron decided to start the conversation.

"So Chase, why did you ask me for drinks tonight?" Cameron sipped the Pepsi and rum the bartender had just brought her and looked pointedly at Chase.

"I just thought we could use a night out, you're not having any regrets are you?" Chase looked nervously at Cameron ignoring his beer.

"Of course not, I'm glad to be out and about, it's been a while with all the stuff going on at the hospital" Cameron took another sip and looked away from Chase. Chase sensed that she wanted to talk but hesitated scared of ruining the evening.

"Yeah, who knew things could change so much"

"You figure it will ever be the same again?" Cameron asked.

"No, I don't think so. Things always move forward. But, I think things will get better once our bosses are back to work and were working the usual cases again. I'm not worried" Chase looked at Cameron and after she nodded he exhaled quietly. That had been close. Cameron continued to talk and laugh on a merrier note. After many drinks (mostly Chase) both were feeling quite good and couldn't stop laughing.

"Cameron, let's dance!" Chase said smiling and gulping down his latest whiskey.

"Yeah sure" Cameron smiled and laughed as Chase stumbled off the bench. The two of them got in the middle of the dance floor, and Cameron grabbed Chase and the two began to dance to a slow song that had just begun. Cameron and Chase danced slowly taking in the moment and before Chase knew it Cameron's lips were pressed on his. Chase kissed her back passionately and both were unaware that the music had changed to something much more quick paced. After several minutes the two broke apart and paid for their tab. Then, they took a walk over to Cameron's.

…

House walked into the hospital completely hating the place. It was kind of sad how the one place that used to make him at least a little saner now just brought him anger. As he walked towards the pharmacy he noticed Wilson standing near the counter. Shit.

"House!" House had tried to quickly turn around but Wilson had caught him first.

"Wilson" House continued towards his office where he knew he had some and hoped Wilson wouldn't follow.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were only working tomorrow" Wilson followed House into the elevator much to House's displeasure.

"What do you keep track of when I do and don't work?"

"Umm, yeah I do"

"Well don't" House limped out and looked behind him. Wilson just watched him wondering why on earth he would be there at this time of night.

House got to his office and locked the door. He took out his toolbox which had been stashed under his bed at his apartment and now stayed in his office. It was more risky, but there was no way he could have hidden it at Cuddy's. He couldn't risk it being found. House opened the toolbox and took out a syringe, the vial of morphine, and an alcohol pad. He measured the amount of liquid with a special dose-measuring cup and filled the syringe with the morphine and then took the alcohol pad and disinfected the injection site. He then took a deep breath and injected himself with the morphine gasping slightly as the morphine filled his pain ridden body. He sat back and waited for the drug to take affect. Soon he began to feel tired and drowsy and he laid his head back and fell asleep.

When House woke up he felt nauseous, but the pain in his leg was practically non-existent and he slowly got up and reached for his cane. It had been about two and half hours since his injection and now he just wanted to get home. As he walked out he noticed Wilson with his coat on, talking with nurse Brenda over near the clinic and decided he'd might as well catch a ride if he could since he wasn't really feeling well enough to drive. House walked up and stood beside Wilson making Brenda say goodbye and hurriedly walk away.

"House, want a ride?"

"Yeah"

The drive was a fairly quiet one and it wasn't long before they got to Cuddy's.

"Thanks" House got out and shut the door limping to the house and Wilson watched his friend go wishing he could help him. Why had he felt the need for morphine? Was there something wrong? Wilson drove away hoping this was not going to become a habit.

House got into the House and grabbed his Ipod sitting on the coffee table. He lay on the couch listening to "Over my head" by the Fray, and soon drifted off into a painless sleep.

Cuddy watched as House walked in the door and fell asleep Ipod in hand. She was so upset that House had used morphine, she had thought things were going so well, even if she noticed the pain seemed to be worse than usual. She hoped that Wilson had been right when he told her things would be ok, for Emily's sake they had better be.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 70

Cuddy began to feel that the time was coming soon for their second baby to arrive. With Emily walking and beginning to speak, she didn't give this unborn child much thought but she knew in her heart of hearts that Emily's brother and sister was coming soon. It was a Saturday afternoon when the baby arrived.

House sat on the couch as Emily danced to the music House had put on his Ipod. She looked so silly bending her knees and waving her arms in the air giggling like crazy. House couldn't help but laugh at his daughter who was growing up so quickly.

"Dada das!!" House shook his head.

"Oh no I don't dance" Emily hobbled over to House and grabbed hold of his good leg.

"DADA DAS!" House chuckled as he looked at the stubborn face of his soon to be 1 year-old.

"I don't think so little girl" House picked her up and sat her on his good knee. Emily hugged him with all her little might and House put his arm around her awkwardly. As much as he loved his little girl, she had yet to turn him into a big teddy bear.

"Why don't you go see where your mom is?" House smiled every time he said it. He remembered the one hundred dollars Cuddy had coughed up when House had won the bet after Emily had shouted dada one day after work. Emily scurried off to the bedroom where Cuddy lay. House sat back waiting for Cuddy's rant about letting the baby wake her up when she was resting but it didn't come. He decided to go see where she was.

Cuddy was pulling herself on the bed and holding her stomach. Emily stood in front of her screeching "Mama! Mama!" Cuddy closed her eyes and told her to go get her daddy. Emily hobbled out and went to see House who had been on his way there.

"Dada mama!" House looked at Emily's more serious expression and limped more quickly towards the bedroom. When he saw Cuddy gasp he knew the time had come again.

"House!!" Cuddy struggled to get up and House went and helped her.

"Cuddy, I'm going to call Wilson." House turned on the spot and limped out. He grabbed the phone and dialed Wilson's number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Wilson need you here. Cuddy's going into labor"

"Ok I'll be right there" House hung up and got Emily to go get her favorite bear as he packed some stuff. Once he had everything they would need at the door he returned to the bedroom and helped Cuddy into the living room to sit and wait for Wilson. It wasn't long before he came running and pushing the doorbell and then the four of them (Emily's car seat sitting beside House in the back of Wilson's car headed to the hospital.

…

Cuddy was quickly admitted and House sat in the hallway with Wilson impatiently awaiting the news and trying to keep Emily occupied. House was thankful when after an hour she fell asleep. House held the little girl in his lap and exhaled. He felt like he should be doing something, anything, the restlessness was unbearable but there was nothing he could do but wait. Wilson sat opposite of House and watched the frustration cloud his best friend's eyes.

They waited for another hour and a half before the doctor finally came out. House unable to stand up with a sleeping Emily in his lap, looked up quickly.

"Doctor House" the doctor came out and looked pointedly at House.

"Yeah"

"Congratulations, doctor House, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled and walked away and House stared at Emily unable to speak.

…

Wilson watched his best friend. House had another baby girl, and she was healthy, it was such good news. House sat and stared at Emily not saying a word, and not letting a hint of emotion cross his face. Wilson wanted to say something, anything, but he just couldn't bring himself to say congratulations. It just seemed like House needed a minute to take it all in so Wilson got up and padded House on the shoulder then walked up to a vending machine that had been added there not three days before, grabbed himself a pop, and sat down again. After a moment or two House managed to get up without waking his sleeping daughter, and held her with one arm as he limped over to Cuddy's room. Wilson just smiled.

…

When House got into the hospital room Cuddy was holding a little baby in her arms. House limped over slowly and just looked at his new daughter taking in every detail as if taking a mental photograph. Time seemed to stand still as Cuddy smiled at House and held up their new baby. House couldn't speak, he held on to Emily and looked at their new baby and just couldn't seem to find the words to express how he felt. And being House, he probably wouldn't have voiced those words anyway. Cuddy broke the silence.

"Well, House I can see you're quite speechless, but this baby needs a name" Cuddy held onto the little girls tiny fist and looked up at House.

"I picked out Emily's name, you try to pick something cool"

"Ok, well I really like Abigail, and before you say it's weird, Abby is such a cute name"

"Abby… yeah it has a nice ring to it" House answered. He advanced and grabbed Abby's tiny fist that Cuddy had just let go of.

"Yeah, you look like an Abby" House smiled.

"Abby it is" Cuddy answered softly.

"Let's switch" House lay Emily down on her mother's bed and grabbed Abby. Cuddy smiled back and held Emily in her arms as she watched House hold Abby.

"Thank you House" she answered after a moment.

"For what? House asked.

"For making me the happiest woman in the world"

…

House and Cuddy went home with their two babies four days later. Both were glad to be home and begin yet another new routine.

"House, I'm going to put Abby to bed can you put Emily to bed?" Cuddy said from the kitchen where she was preparing Abby's bottle.

"Yeah give me one second general hospital is almost over" House answered his eyes glued to the screen.

"NOW HOUSE!" Cuddy screeched.

"Ok ok" House picked up Emily who had been playing with one of her toys on the floor.

"Bedtime you" House said to Emily.

"No bet time" Emily answered as she continued to play with her doll. House scooped her up and smiled but Emily didn't want any of it.

"No dada no no no no no!!! No bet time NOO!" Emily began to cry and shout and House gave her a very serious look.

"Emily stop that right now you're going to bed and that's that" House's stern look did the trick and Emily lay her head on her daddy's shoulder. She hugged him tightly trying a new tactic of getting what she wanted.

"Dada wuv you! wuv you dada noo!" Emily held on to House's neck as she cried.

"Emily Emily Emily "House groaned as he put his daughter in her crib. "It's bed time, I'll see you when you wake up" Emily grabbed her favorite doll and gave her father one last pleading stare. House chuckled and kissed her quickly on the forehead, and then limped out of her bedroom. He went and sat on the couch as Cuddy smirked from her spot on the chair.

"She took a fit?"

"Yeah"

"Tough luck for you, Abby went to sleep pretty easily"

"Shut up and come here" House smiled. Cuddy got up and went to the couch placed a loving kiss on House's lips before laughing and stealing the remote.

…

Chase and Cameron were sitting in Cameron's bed both content and not willing to get up despite the early afternoon hour.

"So Allison, does this mean you'll see me again?" Chase asked his arm around Cameron and her head resting on his bare chest.

"Well, I suppose since you're performance was pretty ok I could see you again" Cameron teased.

"Pretty ok? Pretty OK? Yeah right last night was amazing" Chase smirked.

" Naw I've had better" Cameron laughed at Chase's outraged expression.

"Take that back".

"Make me" Cameron said seductively.

"Oh I will" Chase answered as he grabbed Cameron and began to kiss her leading to more lovemaking that rendered them both exhausted.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It was a week after Abby came home and House and Cuddy were preparing for Emily's big birthday party. Though her birthday had passed Abby's arrival and changed the plans a bit but Cuddy was determined to celebrate her birthday in style no matter how late it was. At the present House was holding Abby and listening to Emily sing happy birthday to herself and Cuddy was on the phone yelling at the baker for not having Emily's cake ready.

"I told you I needed it ready for 2 pm" Pause. "No, no I most certainly did not" Pause. "Well if it's not here by 2 pm, I will personally see to it that you never bake another cake in New Jersey ever again!" Cuddy slammed the phone onto the receiver and growled in frustration. All she wanted was for Emily's party to be perfect. As Cuddy tried to relax House snickered and Emily walked up to her mommy and grabbed onto her leg.

"Oh Emily. What are we going to do about your cake" Cuddy asked as she picked up her daughter. Cuddy noticed House still laughing and walked into the living room giving him a glare.

"House will you knock it off" Cuddy snapped.

"Oh Cuddy relax will ya" House laughed.

"House if you don't shut up I will take that cane of yours and…"

"Cuddy be nice your daughters are in the room" House smiled innocently.

"Nice momma nice" Emily repeated.

"Good going House" Cuddy mumbled as House burst out laughing.

…

At 1:30 Wilson and Julie showed up soon followed by Cameron and Chase and then Foreman and his current girlfriend. Brenda followed soon after. Cuddy smiled as all her and House's friends gathered into their home to celebrate Emily's first birthday. Banners hung into the living room where Cuddy had hung them earlier saying: Happy Birthday Emily!" Several presents sat on the coffee table and a vanilla cake sat on the counter that a harried baker had hurried to bring over earlier. As everyone gathered in the living room Emily shouted with glee at having so many visitors and ran around saying "Hi!" to everyone she saw. Abby lay in House's arms where he was currently sitting on the couch talking with his employees and making sarcastic comments here and there.

"So House, can you believe Emily's already a one year old? She's growing so fast!" Wilson said as he and Julie walked over. Julie had been dying to see Abby and was slightly disappointed when she saw House had her.

"No kidding" House mumbled.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Julie gushed over Abby. Wilson couldn't help but notice the longing in his wife's eyes.

"Ok everyone, me and House just wanted to say thanks for coming and celebrating Emily's first birthday with us!" Cuddy smiled and scooped up her daughter. Emily giggled excitedly. House just looked at Emily and didn't acknowledge the looks coming his way.

"So, I guess we can open the presents eh? " Cuddy brought Emily over to where the presents were stacked and the little girls eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Mine?" Emily smiled.

"Yup, all these are for you sweetheart" Cuddy kissed Emily on the cheek and sat her down on her lap. One by one Emily opened presents and squealed with delight as she got many new toys and books. Cuddy smiled her daughter's giddiness being contagious and soon she was just as excited. Wilson took photos and House watched with interest, Abby always in his arms but now sleeping, as his daughter opened present after present. He watched her, his baby girl realizing now how much she really was growing up. He was so caught up in the moment he failed to hear Wilson saying his name.

"House! House! Hello, House are you there?" House finally came out of his daze and stared at Wilson.

"What!?"

"I said, why don't you go with Cuddy and Emily so I can take a picture" Wilson looked at House quizzically and then nodded over to where Cuddy was holding Emily who had a little doll in her arms.

"I don't do pictures" House answered.

"House!" Cuddy's stern look got a glare from House and then he handed Abby to Wilson and got up.

"One picture" he growled. Everyone smiled and took out a camera. It seemed that if House would consent to one picture, they all would get one. House limped with Abby in his one hand and stood next to Cuddy who had Emily in her arms. Cuddy's hand bravely hit House's thigh without anyone noticing and a small smile showed up on his face for a fraction of a second. Luckily, it was at that moment that every flash went off and the picture looked really nice (some people had digitals so everyone got a good look). House's scowl probably would have returned but Emily turned around and grabbed his good leg smiling.

"Dada" House looked at his little girl smiling slightly. Cuddy took Abby and House lifted up Emily. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a big kiss on his stubbled chin and House's cheeks became a little red as everyone oohed and ahhed.

…

House sat in the attic with his piano playing something from memory though the title was beyond him. It was later on in the evening and he felt he needed some alone/thinking/music time. As the notes played out House just closed his eyes and listened to the tunes filling the air. He couldn't believe how much his life had taken a turn for the better, how had he come to find love, happiness, and all the things he swore he would never feel the day he woke up in the hospital with his thigh muscle removed and the irrevocable pain that was left. He thought of Cuddy, the woman who always challenged him, who always looked out for him even if most of the time he resented her for it, who was now his and no one else's. How could she love him? He knew what he was, and even with his children and home he had not changed. His leg pain was still there and it pained him twice as much when he saw father's on the street giving their little girls piggy back rides or teaching them to ride a bike because he couldn't do those things. And it was times like these that frustrated him the most.

He remembered not long ago, Emily had been playing outside drawing on the cement with chalk, and House had been just coming home from the hospital. Seeing House Cuddy had asked him to watch Emily a minute as she went inside to check on a still sleeping Abby, so House was looking at Emily's drawings and Emily excited at seeing her dad ran down the steps and tripped and fell. House had gotten to her side as fast as he could but he could no longer carry her into the house. She was much to big now. He could only watch unable to soothe her since her cries drowned out his voice and the neighbors watched on telling him to bring the child inside. Could they not tell he was crippled? His frustrations got the better of him and he was really red in the face by the time Cuddy came out and picked up Emily bringing her into the house. She spared House a sympathetic look before closing the door but he refused to look at her as waves of shame fell over him. House just sat on the step angrily trying to relax, trying not to think himself a failure, because that's what he felt like. When Emily had gotten all cleaned up Cuddy returned outside but House's car was gone and the man himself along with it. Cuddy felt sorry for him knowing how frustrated he must be.

As House finished the slow tune he popped a couple Vicodin. He and Cuddy had decided that they would take turns working, one working one week and then the other working the next. He was glad he didn't have to work tomorrow, and that Cuddy was right now sleeping so she could get up for her shift tomorrow morning. He hated it when she saw him this vulnerable, and right now was just one of those moments were he questioned everything, where he hurt not only physically but emotionally. She was fierce and independent as was he so the soft tender moments between them were rare and scarce. He hated it when she was condescending.

…

Cuddy sat in bed unable to sleep listening to sound of the piano overhead. They had soundproofed the attic as much as they could but if she tried she could hear the light melodic music overhead and usually if House wasn't in bed with her that's how she fell asleep. But tonight, it wasn't the beautiful music she had come to love, it was powerful, depressing and slightly angry harsh tones coming through and she knew House was having one of those nights where he was angry at the world, and frustrated. She had learned when he moved in that at times like these it was best not to disturb him, to give him his space and not talk about it. She wished he would talk to her about what was bothering him but she knew House hadn't changed and that he was still incredibly independent and not emotionally open. Whenever she brought up a sensitive subject he would retreat into his shell or get angry. She hated it that she couldn't get through the tough armor that shielded Gregory House from the rest of the world. It was her newest and toughest ambition. She loved him more than she could ever say, there was something about this man, he showed his love for his children in a different way than everyone else but in a way it was more precious than anything she had ever known. When she was a child, her father had never shown her any affection. She was always a disappointment to him and that angered her more than anything. It motivated her to work as hard as she did to get as far as she had. But House, though not openly affectionate showed more love to Emily and Abby than her own father had ever shown to her. And for that, she was grateful.

…

The next day Wilson sat in his office reading a patient file he had just received not long ago deep in though about the treatment when Cuddy walked in. It was her lunch break and she had decided to have lunch with Wilson since her job was way too demanding for her to just drop by any other part of the day. They didn't see each other much and she felt she could use a friend to talk to now. Someone not involved in her home life.

As she walked in she saw him look up and smile. She was relieved that he seemed in good spirits for rumor had it he was pretty miserable lately and she sat herself across from him slightly annoyed at being on the opposite side of the desk that she was so used to occupying.

"Hey, want to come with me and get a bite to eat?" She tried to keep her tone casual and pleasant and she saw him study her before responding.

"Yeah sure, problem?" Wilson looked at her inquisitively and put the file away awaiting her reply.

"Nope, just got a break for lunch and thought we could catch up since we haven't talked much lately" Cuddy got up and smiled hoping he wouldn't begin analyzing her until she had a plate of food in front of her. She was glad when he just nodded and followed her out heading towards the cafeteria.

"So, how are the girls?" Wilson pointed to the pasta and the woman behind the counted put it on a plate and handed it to him.

"They're great. Emily is beginning to be quite a chatterbox. Abby is beginning to sleep more at night which is making mornings more bearable around the house too" Cuddy laughed and pointed to the salad and then brought her tray and followed Wilson to a table in the corner.

"That's great. Anything on your mind? You seem to be deep in thought whenever I see you around here lately" Wilson asked.

"I could say the same about you. Rumor has it something has been troubling you and you're not very subtle about it" Cuddy looked at Wilson and watched as his eyes narrowed, almost expecting him to shout at her. But he didn't.

"Ah, so you're here to question me sheriff?" Wilson's tone was slightly cooler than it had been before.

"Of course not, your business is your business and I'm not one to pry. But I am here if you need to talk." Cuddy had tried to imply she wanted to know without being nosy. It was a tough thing to do.

"Yeah, I have some stuff going on, I wanted to talk to House about it first, but he's been surprisingly busy with his cases and I haven't had the chance." Wilson looked down at his pasta and Cuddy smiled.

"Wilson, you do know you're welcome at the house anytime you like right? I mean, your House's best friend and I'm sure he'd love to have you over once and while. And I would too of course.

"Thanks, I know I've just been kind of busy lately but I do plan on paying House a visit soon." Wilson wanted to sigh with relief. He had felt weird about dropping by not wanting to upset Cuddy or anything which he knew was silly but he couldn't help it, she was still his boss after all.

"Well, whenever you have the chance" Cuddy smiled again and took the last bite of her salad enjoying the food she had been desperately craving for the last hour and a half. Man working again gave her an appetite.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Wilson said tentatively. He had a feeling that because he hadn't opened up to her she would change her mind about talking to him about whatever it was she wanted to talk about but he was wrong.

"Well, there's nothing really. It was just that House is kind of well, I want to say miserable lately but he's always been miserable. I'm sure he didn't tell you about the driveway incident about a week and a half ago?" Cuddy looked over at Wilson who had put his fork down.

"No, what happened?" Cuddy told him the story and Wilson face showed the sympathy she had felt on that day.

"He was angry? Yeah I can understand that. House is going to see that there will be things like that happening a lot as the girls get older. When you have mobility problems, things like that happen. Maybe I can talk to him about it, I'm actually free tonight maybe I could drop by if you guys don't have plans?"

"No problem. Thank you, I wish I could talk to him about it but he doesn't want to talk to me, I haven't broken down that wall completely yet but I will you mark my words" Wilson saw the determination in her eyes, and he knew that she probably had what it would take to do that.

"He'll come around. I'll come over about nine then." Cuddy smiled and got up.

"Nine it is. See you then." Wilson watched her walk away in a slightly better mood than he had been earlier. Though a heart to heart with House was not always a pleasurable experience, it had been too long since the two had had one and Wilson was glad just for the chance to be with his friend. No matter how corny it sounded.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

House was sitting in front of the TV, Abby in his arms with a bottle in her mouth and Emily was playing with her dolls at her father's feet. House looked up as Cuddy walked in and then turned back to the baby.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Cuddy smiled and took her coat off waiting for an answer.

"Fine" House answered quietly looking at Abby who was almost finished her bottle and who was falling asleep.

"Momma!" Emily jumped up and ran into her mothers arms squealing with delight bringing a smile to Cuddy's lips.

"Oof! Hey baby, how was your day?" Cuddy sat on the chair tired and pulled Emily onto her lap. Emily smiled and proceeded to tell her every detail about her day.

"Well, it sounds like you've had quite a day. You must be so tired. I see you already have your pj's on, you ready for bed?" Cuddy tickled Emily's belly causing her to giggle madly before answering.

"I'm not tired. I want to stay up with you and Daddy" Emily looked over at her father who was putting the empty bottle on the coffee table and moving Abby to his other arm.

"Not tonight Emily, its bed time. Go in the bathroom and brush your teeth ok?" Cuddy gave her a stern look and Emily pouted walking to the bathroom.

"So, I take it everything went ok then. Anything to tell me?" Cuddy sat back and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"Nope, just an ordinary day. Nothing to report." House looked up and saw how tired she was and wished he could let her rest and put the kids to bed himself. But he couldn't.

"You ready to put the munchkins to bed?" He broke her out of her trance and nodded to Abby whom he could not hold and get up at the same time. Cuddy understood and walked over and picked up her baby smiling and talking with her as she walked into the nursery. House limped down to Emily's room and tucked her in.

"Goodnight" He put a small kiss on her forehead and made to walk out when she said;

"Daddy, can you tell me a story?" she gave him one of her most angelic looks and House almost said yes.

"Daddy's not really good at story telling. Maybe mommy can tell you one." House turned around but Emily stopped him.

"No! I want you to tell me a story!" Her angelic smile vanished to be replaced by her stubborn look. Cuddy always referred to it as her House look.

"You're such a brat" House whined as he limped back to her bed and sat down. "I'm no good at this. What kind of story do you want me to tell you?" House looked impatiently at his daughter as she squealed with delight and then thought about it.

"Tell me a love story." Emily smiled. She had always had her mommy tell her about the prince and the princess who were in love, and so she wanted to hear her daddy's version of a love story. House rolled his eyes appalled at her choice. He thought hard before starting aware of the tantrum that would ensure if he raised an objection.

"Once upon a time there was a woman…."House started.

"A PRICESS daddy she had to be a pricess."

"a P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S" House corrected. "And why might I ask does she have to be a princess?"

"Because daddy every love story has a princess duh" Emily rolled her eyes and House smirked. If her mother had heard her say that she would have gotten a mighty big speech. Cuddy hated it when her daughter gave her or House attitude and saying "duh" fell under that category. She always blamed House for that.

"Fine fine, the PRINCESS, worked hard in her kingdom. She was always working and didn't do much else." House thought a moment trying to phrase his story to make it sound exciting to a two and a half year old.

"There has to be a monster daddy" Emily smiled. She liked this story.

"Let me finish, yes there was a monster. He lived in the village with her. And they always fought and screamed at each other and made each other miserable. But, at one point, they fell in love." House hated how gushy he sounded and prayed he would never have to do the story telling again.

"She fell in love with the monster? Even if he made her mad?" Emily's face was screwed up in confusion.

"Yes, the monster, had no idea how she could love him. He didn't think anyone could love him. But she did" House was getting into the story, though it wasn't a story of course. He thought of Cuddy as he continued to tell now speaking more to himself than to his daughter.

"The monster was in love with the princess, he wanted to do anything for her. She wanted something; she wanted it to make her happy. And one day, she asked him to give it to her, she could have gotten it from anyone, but she wanted it from him" Emily's mouth dropped open.

"Did he give it to her daddy?"

"Yes he did, and he was so glad he did" House smiled at Emily caught up in a memory for a second.

"So then what happened?" Emily asked impatiently. House had to think of it for a second. They lived happily ever after didn't seem to apply to this story.

"The monster continued to try and make the princess happy. And to this day he continues to do what he can for her. And he hopes everyday that the princess is happy." House trailed off not sure if Emily would understand.

"Does he still make the princess mad?" House chuckled.

"Yeah, he is still a monster after all. Sometimes the princess forgets that, they still fight, but they love each other and people who love each other fight"

"Why daddy? Why do they fight if they love each other?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you another time, it's getting late and you need to get to sleep." Emily smiled and turned over falling asleep almost instantly and House limped out. He knew before even turning around that she was watching and when he turned he saw Cuddy and her tear-stricken face standing at the doorway. House didn't say a word but limped into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

"The princess is happy" Cuddy watched House take out the food from the fridge tears still falling unashamedly down her face.

"Is she really?" House looked over at Cuddy giving her one of his most intense stares. Cuddy walked over and put her hands around his waist.

"Yes, and she doesn't want the monster to change. Because he's not really the big monster he thinks he is" Cuddy put her head on House's chest holding him tightly and listened to the beat of his heart. House didn't say a word, but just held her there until the sound of the doorbell jolted both of them back to reality. Cuddy wiped her eyes and headed for the door. She put on a smile ushering Wilson in. Both headed for the kitchen where House was now eating his sandwich.

"Jimmy!" House smiled. He was surprised; Wilson didn't often come to call since he had moved in with Cuddy. Cuddy withdrew saying she was going to get ready for bed to be fresh for her shift the next day, and House limped into the living room Wilson following him. Both sat down and then for a moment just stared at each other.

"How've you been House?" Wilson sat up on the couch not completely relaxing, prepared for a battle to try and destroy the armor that shielded his friend from everyone else.

"Fine" House said gruffly. "You? Still with wife number three?"

"Yeah, it's going pretty well"

"Glad to hear it"

"How are the kids?"

"Great… they're great"

"Good"

"Something on your mind?" House looked Wilson over. He looked tired and stressed. House's curiosity was piqued.

"What's it like being a father?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I just… I always wanted to have kids. I want to know what it's like, if I'm missing anything." Wilson looked away and House just stared at him.

"My answer is not one you would want to hear"

"That's what I thought"

"Look, it's not all easy you know, it can be damn frustrating at times"

"Like when?"

"Like when I can't do something for my own daughter, when I have to wait for Cuddy to save the day because I'm a goddamn cripple! I can't put them both to bed when she comes home tired from work, I can't give them piggy back rides or teach them to skate." House waited a minute before continuing. "Sometimes I think Cuddy would have been better off choosing you" Wilson's mouth dropped open and he couldn't speak for a moment as House stared at a photo of Emily's first birthday sitting on the TV.

"You don't mean that"

"No? You think I'm lying? That I would say that just to make you feel special?!"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well how did you mean it?!"

"I just meant that you can't possibly be thinking that anyone would father those kids better than you. House you are the world to those girls, no one could do it better than you"

"I know"

"I asked Julie about having kids" House suddenly looked up surprised.

"What did she say?"

"That it's too late" Wilson avoided eye contact looking miserable.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"It hasn't been bothering me!"

"The hell it hasn't. You've been bitchy for about two weeks non-stop and looking miserable from what I've heard. If it means that much to you quit pouting and tell your wife about it"

"You really think I should?"

"I think that if you want it, sulking isn't going to get it for you. Do something about it, tell her how important it is to you." Wilson nodded and both men sat there deep in thought.

"Thank you" Wilson got up and put on his coat.

"Anytime"

…

Wilson got home and immediately headed for the bedroom where he knew Julie would be reading or watching TV waiting up for him. He hung up his coat on the coat rack and walked to the bedroom thinking about the little baby he wanted so badly.

"You're home earlier than I expected." Julie dropped her book and smiled.

"Yeah, it didn't take us that long to say what we wanted to say" Wilson started to undress.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"All kinds of stuff' Wilson pitched his jeans into the hamper and got into bed.

"Like what?"

"Julie having children means a lot to me. I don't think it's too late for us to have one"

"Jim we've discussed this. We both have demanding jobs and not much time to be raising children. I thought we had come to an agreement about this"

"I can't just dismiss this Julie, I really want a child. And look at House and Cuddy, they're our age, they both have hectic jobs and yet they have two children. This means a lot to me"

"Just because House has two kids suddenly you want some really bad? Must you two insist on copying each other? If they can manage it Jim then that's really great for them but I just don't think we can"

"Think about it Julie. I'm not going to let this go." Wilson turned over and closed his eyes.

…

"House! Will you quit eating the cookies and come here!" Cuddy held a small little envelope in her hands as House limped into the living room his mouth full of cookies.

"Whaa?"

"This just came in for you" Cuddy nervously handed the envelope to House and watched his reaction. When he had finished he threw the letter onto the couch and limped towards the bedroom.

"House! What did it say?"

"My parents want to come visit the kids. They'll be here a week from Sunday"

"Really? Are you ok with this?"

"Nope, but I don't have a say in this do I?" House limped angrily towards the attic to his piano and Cuddy began making a mental list while watching him.

…

Back at the hospital Chase, Foreman and Cameron were sitting at the round table discussing their newest case. House had been visiting every couple of days and they had his cell number for him to ok the treatments so they were trying to discuss the best course of treatment for the patient.

"So are we agreed?" Foreman put the cap back on the marker and placed it on the table.

"Yeah" Cameron and Chase said in unison.

"Good. I'll call and get the ok from House and then you guys can start the treatment. Be back in a sec" Foreman walked into House's office while Chase and Cameron sat there a little annoyed with Foreman's bossy attitude.

"That guy needs to stop giving us orders"

"Come on Cameron that's like asking House to quit being rude and insane."

"Shut up I'm being serious"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to start standing up for myself. I think you should do the same"

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You going to argue with him on everything? Refuse to do the treatment if he says to do it?"

"No!"

"Well?"

"I'll figure it out. Thanks a lot for the support!" Cameron stomped out of the office and Chase just shook his head. It was times like these were Cameron just made him laugh. Though he had tried to keep his temper in fear of losing her, sometimes a little teasing just couldn't be helped…

…

A week and a half later, House was sitting in the attic with Emily in his lap. He was making music with her fingers and she was enjoying every minute of it giggling like crazy.

"Look Emily listen. Can you hear that?"

"Star!!"

"Yeah that's twinkle twinkle little star"

"Sing daddy sing!"

"Ok. Give me your fingers." House placed Emily's fingers on the right keys and began to play. "Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the sky so high, like a diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are" House played out the final note and Emily clapped.

"Yay!"

"House!"

"Ok you little munchkin, your mom's calling us, wonder what we did now?" House got up and Emily grabbed his hand and together they walked to the living room. House was getting nervous. He had a feeling he knew what Cuddy wanted.

"House they're here!" House made a face and subconsciously tightened his grip on Emily's hand. Emily looked up in confusion.

"Fantastic"

"House, you said you wouldn't do this. Can you answer the door please?"

"Can't we just lock the door and pretend were not home?"

"House! Please you promised!"

"Fine!" House opened the door but didn't smile. Emily stood holding onto his good leg looking shyly at the couple at the door. John and Blythe stood there a smile spreading across Blythe's face and a scowl upon John's. House could tell his father was angry with him about not telling him about the kids. He had a feeling he was in for it.

"Greg! How wonderful it is to see you!" Blythe gave her son a small hug which he returned somewhat awkwardly. Blythe then looked down at the little girl at her father's feet.

"Oh and this must be Emily! Oh dear you've gotten so big look at you!" Blythe smiled and House ushered his parents in. John's gaze was on Emily and House watched as he stared at his granddaughter.

"I'm tree!" Emily smiled up at Blythe.

"Th-ree Emily" House corrected automatically.

"Three!" Emily showed three fingers.

"That's wonderful dear" Blythe began to remove her scarf and House looked around for Cuddy. He guessed she had gone to get Abby though he couldn't be sure.

"Well Greg, that's one fine young lady you have there, glad I finally got a chance to see her" John sent a disapproving look over to his son and House began to feel the shame he knew was inevitable.

"Mr. and Mrs. House! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Cuddy walked into the room Abby in her arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Lisa, how good to see you, and oh… this isn't… the baby?" Blythe's gaze turned to Abby who smiled.

"This is Abby" Cuddy smiled as Blythe began gushing over Abby.

"Maybe we should go sit in the living room" House suggested. His leg was starting to protest.

"Yes, good idea. Supper's almost ready and you two must be exhausted from you're trip. Can I get you anything?" Cuddy handed Abby over to Blythe and waited.

"No no we're fine. I can't wait to get to know these little angels!" Blythe was ecstatic and followed Emily into the living room with Abby cradled in her arms. House followed his mother not saying a word and John followed him glaring at him as he went. It was going to be a long night…

…

The group settled themselves in the living room, House and Cuddy on the couch, and John and Blythe each in an armchair Abby in Blythe's arms and Emily sticking next to her father and mother.

"Emily, why don't you go sit with your grandpa, I'm sure he'd like that" Cuddy smiled warmly at John who looked at Emily hopefully.

"Kay" Emily walked over and John smiled a huge smile and brought Emily up onto his lap. He moved his leg up and down pretending she was on a horse and Emily laughed and clapped. House watched in jealous surprise. His father had never done anything of the sort with him.

"I'm going to the bathroom" House got up and headed for the hallway but instead of the bathroom he headed for the bedroom. He just needed a couple of minutes…

"House?" Cuddy had followed him. House didn't want to hear her tell him to be nice once again.

"Just give me a minute ok?" House tried deliberately to be nice in hopes she would take the hint and go away. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Oh House what is the problem now?" Cuddy gave him a look he remembered often receiving at work and House smiled despite himself.

"Nothing, is supper ready?" House didn't want to talk about it. Whenever he thought of Cuddy's childhood he thought of the perfect little family, very happy and honest with each other. The absolute opposite of everything he had.

"We'll talk about this later, you're not off the hook. But yes, supper is almost ready. I suppose it would be too much to ask you to set the table?"

"I can taste the food and make sure it's good while YOU set the table" House gave her his most angelic smile.

"Ha! No. Go talk to your parents." House groaned and walked out but not before giving Cuddy a slap on the butt. She gasped in surprise and then covered her mouth and House snickered as he walked out the door.

…

Supper was served not ten minutes later and everyone got together at the table. Emily refused to sit anywhere but beside her father so after some failed attempts to persuade her otherwise Emily sat on House's left with Cuddy on his right, Abby in a highchair beside Cuddy, Blythe beside Abby and John on the other side of Emily.

"Well Lisa this dinner certainly looks delicious" Blythe smiled politely and began to eat.

"Thank you, it's one of my mother's old recipes" Cuddy smiled and looked at Abby who was giggling and squishing her food with her fingers.

"That's nice dear"

"How are things at the hospital?" It was John House's first sentence since he first arrived.

"Great, everything's running pretty smoothly." Cuddy answered quickly knowing full well the question was intended for House.

"Yup couldn't be better" House answered meekly under his father's watchful eye.

"How old are the kids going to be?" John was on a roll now.

"Emily just turned three and Abby will be turning two" House looked his father in the eye.

"Well I'm glad we could visit before that happened" Blythe shot her husband a shocked look and Cuddy looked sympathetically over at House.

"Yeah lucky you" House grumbled.

"Would you have ever called us Greg? You know, just to let us know you're GIRLFRIEND was having two kids of yours?" House's anger spiked.

"My GIRLFRIEND happens to be sitting right here, and I guess now we'll never know will we?" House sent one of this death glares over at his father. He felt so angry at that one remark. Cuddy's hand grabbed his bad leg but gently and House looked over at her. She looked just a bit pale.

"John please" Blythe begged and looked over at her husband. He nodded and continued to eat.

"Daddy dessert?" Emily pointed over at the brownies sitting in the middle of the table. House grabbed the plate and gave her one.

"Fank you!"

"Th-ank you"

"THANK YOU" Emily smiled.

"Why do you correct the child?" John asked. "She's still young"

"Why shouldn't we encourage her to speak correctly? You always did with me" House looked over at Emily who was happily munching on her brownie.

"Not at that age" Blythe gave her husband a look.

"Mom seems to disagree" House smirked to himself and John began to turn red.

"House will you help me bring the dished into the kitchen?" Cuddy needed a break from all the insanity.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Are you okay?" House walked towards Cuddy who had her back to him at the sink.

"I'm fine. You promised me you'd be nice." Cuddy turned around and glared at House.

"I said I would try. And I am. How am I supposed to be nice when he's attacking me?"

"You let it slide. Answer his questions without getting upset"

"You didn't take any offense to the things he said?"

"That's neither here nor there"

"Answer me"

"It doesn't matter House"

"It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter that he called you just my girlfriend insinuating you were like some hooker I got pregnant twice? Well if you didn't take offense to that I did. And I won't let him talk to you that way." House's voice began to rise.

"I know" Cuddy walked over and gave House a hug trying to soothe him.

"You know you mean more than that to me don't you?" House looked at Cuddy somewhat nervously.

"Yes, I know"

"Good"

"Now can you please go back in there, and attempt to find a topic that won't include more attacks like that? I want the kids to like them House even if you don't"

"I love my mother"

"I know"

…

Back in the living room, John was holding Abby and Blythe was talking to Emily.

"Are you excited for Christmas sweetheart?"

"Yes! Presents!" Emily couldn't wait for Christmas.

"There's not only presents you know" John couldn't help himself.

"Really? What else grandpa?"

"Lot's of good baking from your mother" House limped in and sat down beside his mother.

"Brownies daddy?"

"Of course. And all kinds of good stuff." House was getting hungry again just thinking about it.

"It's not all about food and presents" John said exasperated.

"Dad don't" House wasn't in the mood.

"What? You haven't told her the story of Christ? The reason we even celebrate Christmas?" John was surprised.

"Not everybody believes that dad. Lisa is Jewish" House looked somewhat nervously at Cuddy. His parents were very serious Catholics.

"So you're not even going to celebrate Christmas? You're going to do… what is it? Hanukah?"

"We're going to mix it up, do a little bit of both." Cuddy smiled nervously.

"I think that's great Lisa. That way the children learn two ways to celebrate such a joyous occasion." Blythe smiled.

"I think it's confusing" John muttered.

"Luckily, you won't be here to deal with it" House said under his breath. Cuddy sent him a warning glance.

"Oh, I think Abby needs to be changed" John smiled at the baby. House couldn't believe how the man could just change moods like that.

"Yes, well it's her bedtime anyway. Say goodnight sweetheart" John gave the baby a kiss on the forehead making House mutter and Blythe did the same. "Goodnight Abby" Cuddy took Abby and brought her to the nursery.

"You've got a fine young woman son" Blythe cast an admiring look towards Cuddy walking out of the room.

"I know" House cast a proud look towards his father.

"And two beautiful little girls" Blythe gave Emily a big hug and Emily returned it.

"I like you" Emily smiled.

"I like you too" Blythe was positively glowing. Emily walked over to House and got onto the couch lying down on his lap. House winced slightly but didn't tell her to move. He had taken enough Vicodin before his parents had arrived that the pain wasn't all that bad. Plus he wanted to show his father how a father was supposed to show affection to their child.

"I think someone's getting sleepy" Blythe looked at Emily who indeed looked peaceful and sleepy.

"No" Emily hated bedtime.

"You can stay up a bit if you want" House liked the feel of his daughter close by. And he didn't want to be alone with his parents.

"You let that poor child stay up late Greg? She's young, she needs her rest" John sat back and sent a disapproving look over to his son.

"We usually don't, but seeing as she barely ever sees you, it's kind of a special occasion no?" House gritted his teeth. This was killing him.

"Of course. Whatever you think is best" Blythe attempted to make peace. Cuddy returned and sat on the couch casting a surprised look at Emily on House's bad leg but only for a split second.

"Well, we'd best be getting back to the hotel. It is getting kind of late" John got up and Blythe looked extremely disappointed. Nevertheless she followed suit.

"I thought you were staying here" House felt relief flood through him.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to intrude" John was looking hard at his son.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion there is enough room" Cuddy answered.

"That's alright dear. Maybe we can go out to supper tomorrow? You made such a big delicious meal tonight that me and John would love to take you guys out" Blythe smiled.

"That sounds great, you have our number, just call me tomorrow and we'll make plans" Cuddy smiled. The House men just looked at each other.

"Good. Goodnight Greg" Blythe placed a quick kiss on House's cheek. John nodded and followed his wife to the door. House didn't bother getting up and Emily was now sleeping on his lap. Cuddy walked his parents to the door.

…

House lay on the couch, Emily in bed and Cuddy sitting on an armchair mentally making plans for the next day. He just wanted to sleep through the next couple of days, pretend like they weren't going to happen. He was pretty sure that with enough Vicodin, he could make it happen too. His parents visit had shaken him, he kept thinking about that one comment his father had made, he kept replaying it over and over in his mind;

"_Would you have ever called us Greg? You know, just to let us know you're GIRLFRIEND was having two kids of yours?" _

Cuddy felt like much more to him than just a girlfriend. House knew that no other woman could ever satisfy him like she could. He loved everything about her, from the way she looked when she got angry, the moments when she felt naughty, when she felt tired and just held him close, when she smiled at him while he was with his girls. He wasn't really into marriage, but he knew he didn't want anybody else.

"House? House? GREG?" Cuddy tried in vain to get House's attention.

"Yeah?" House snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"Yep, super. I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Soon. I just have some little things to do and then I'll come to bed"

"Ok" House grabbed his cane and limped to their bedroom. Cuddy watched him in miserable silence. The night had not gone as she had planned. Every moment John House seemed to attack his son and sometimes even her. She wondered how House must have grown up with this man constantly looking over his shoulder.

…

The next morning Cuddy awoke bright and early. She felt energetic and hoped this was a sign for a good day. She looked over at House sleeping next to her. His soft breathing and occasional snore made her smile. Cuddy leaned over him and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. House didn't move, and Cuddy just smiled and got out of bed.

After getting dressed and getting the kids fed House finally got up. He showed up in the doorway of the kitchen hair all tousled, eyes groggy and his wrinkled t-shirt clinging to his skin.

"Pancakes, nice" House limped over and sat down at the table awaiting his plate of pancakes.

"How do you know I didn't just make this for me and Emily?" Cuddy teased.

"Because, you love me too much" House gave her a smirk and grabbed the maple syrup. He then looked impatiently at Cuddy and the pancakes sitting on the counter.

"Oh, you waiting for these?" Cuddy held the plate of pancakes up and didn't make a move to give them to House. House rolled his eyes annoyed and grabbed his cane.

"If I have to go get those, you are in so much trouble" Cuddy just smiled warmly and held the pancakes even higher.

House groaned and got up. He limped over to Cuddy and made a grab for the pancakes. Cuddy pulled them away and House grabbed her waist. He placed a passionate kiss on her making her arm almost go limp and snatched the pancakes from her. Satisfied, he limped back to the table and began devouring his breakfast. Cuddy just smiled.

"Daddy, we gunna see grama and granpa today?" Emily said her mouth full of pancake.

"Emily don't eat with your mouth full" Cuddy warned.

"Daddy does it!"

"Yes, and daddy gets punished for it" House raised his eyebrows at her and she just glared at him.

"Are we daddy?"

"Yes" House looked at his pancakes.

"Baba" Abby didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

"Yes, you too" Cuddy picked up the baby and set her down as she began to clean up her mess.

"When does this delightful evening commence?" House asked feigning happiness.

"At four thirty we have reservations" Cuddy answered wiping Abby's face.

"That early?"

"Don't start House"

"Don start daddy" Emily giggled.

"Don't act like your mother" House answered. "Your supposed to act like me. We're a team remember?"

"Ya!" Emily laughed.

"Like we need another you" Cuddy whispered as she picked up House's empty plate.

…

House and Cuddy were getting the kids as well as themselves ready for the evening. Blythe and Cuddy had made all the arrangements and both had shared that they were hoping the night would be a success.

"House! Is Emily dressed?"

"Wait!" House zipped up Emily's pink dress and then smiled. He grabbed one of her curls and twirled it around his finger.

"You ready kiddo?"

"Yes" Emily watched her daddy's finger go round and round in her dark brown locks.

"You're going to be a good girl tonight right? No tantrums?" House looked at Emily sternly.

"Yes daddy"

"Good girl"

"Are you going to be good daddy?" Emily gave her dad a serious look that reminded House of Cuddy. He didn't like it.

"Of course" House smiled. He got up and walked out Emily holding his hand.

"HOUSE! Is Emily ready yet?" Cuddy got Abby changed and put her purple dress on. She then combed the dark brown curls that were starting to get long as she howled at House.

"Of course she is. Relax." House walked in Emily still holding his hand. Emily walked up to her mother and grabbed the bottom of her dress twirling around and smiling.

"Pretty dress eh mommy?"

"Yes, that is a beautiful dress. House can you go get ready please. We're leaving in an hour" Cuddy was frantically trying to get everyone ready. She didn't want to be late. She didn't want to give John the satisfaction, since she had a feeling it was what he would expect of their little family. Well not today.

"I am dressed." House looked down at his red t-shirt and jeans and gave her a smile. The glare he got made him laugh.

"Gregory House you had better be out of the shower and in the clothes I put on the bed for you by the time I get Abby ready and Emily's hair done or you're going to get it" Cuddy gave House another glare.

"Get what?" House smiled at the frustration clouding Cuddy's eyes. God that woman was sexy when she was mad.

"You'll sleep in the living room for the next two weeks" Cuddy gave a triumphant glare but House remained unfazed.

"Aw well, we can sleep in the living room together right mommy?" House looked at Emily who was still twirling and Cuddy looked at Emily in horror as if she had understood what her father was implying.

"If you don't go right now we will never sleep…together ever again" At this House's grin vanished.

"You don't mean that"

"Try me" House turned around muttering and went to take his shower. Cuddy continued to get Abby fixed up and then went to do Emily's hair.

Fifteen minutes later Cuddy was just adding hairspray to Emily's hair (much to Emily's displeasure) when House began to shout.

"Lisa! I'm not wearing that!" Cuddy rolled her eyes and started for their bedroom.

"Don't start House"

"I'm not wearing it" House limped off to the bathroom.

"House, I'm about to have a panic attack. I will do whatever you want. That blue shirt makes you look gorgeous, it brings out your eyes and we are going to a semi-formal restaurant. Wear it please" Cuddy had been resolved to begging. She needed to get ready and time was ticking by.

"Anything?"

"Yes House, if you wear what I picked out AND if you are on your best behavior tonight, I will do anything you want" Cuddy decided to add to her side of the bargain.

"Sounds fair" House began to put the shirt on without complaint. His mind was reeling with sexual fantasies. Cuddy nodded and went to the closet to get her dress. Emily was running around in the hallway dancing and Abby was in her playpen playing.

"What are you going to wear?" House asked dropping his towel (making Cuddy smile) and grabbing his boxers.

"The dress I bought" Cuddy took out a red dress with a v-neck. The dress was sleeveless, knee length and fitted, and House couldn't wait for her to put it on. Cuddy had been going to the gym after work and her old figure was almost fully returned. House watched Cuddy slip out of her tee-shirt and jeans and slip on the red dress. He watched her tie in hand but no longer getting tied as she lifted her hair and placed the straps on her shoulders. He thanked god they were going to a formal restaurant.

"House, are you ready?" Cuddy turned around and House couldn't speak for a moment. She truly took his breath away.

"Need help with that?" Cuddy walked over and tied his tie. House just stared down at her.

"There" Cuddy looked up and House grabbed her chin and kissed her. He held her gently thanking god that Cuddy was his.

"You'll do your best to be good with them tonight right?" Cuddy asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I promise" House was watching her. He would have promised anything at that moment. Cuddy gave one last kiss and then checked the time.

"Oh! We have to go in ten minutes! Can you go get the kids coats on while I finish getting ready?" House didn't say anything but headed for the living room to get the kids ready.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Fifteen minutes later the four arrived at the restaurant, Cuddy breathing a sigh of relief that they were early. They entered the restaurant and were seated almost immediately (one look at House's cane was all it took) and then waited for John and Blythe to arrive.

"Can I get you your drinks sir while you're waiting?" The waiter looked fairly young and intimidated as he awaited House's answer.

"I'll have a Whiskey, Cuddy?"

"I'll have a Gin and tonic, and do you have apple juice?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Apple juice for the kids"

"Right away" The waiter hurried away and House turned toward Cuddy.

"Interesting selection"

"An evening with your parents, you're lucky I didn't order several bottles of Vodka" Cuddy answered. She was nervous, attacking each other was bad when they were in her own home, but this was a public restaurant which made it ten times worse.

"Now that, would have been interesting" House reached over and handed Emily a straw she had been trying to reach for the last ten minutes as the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Oh, there they are" Cuddy looked over at the door and House sighed loudly. Cuddy glared at him and then turned and smiled at the couple approaching. John had a smile on his face which made her smirk at the pep talk she imagined he had had.

"Hello" Blythe smiled brightly and looked around the table. She couldn't believe she was sitting here, dining with her son and his family everyone all dressed up and clean-cut. She hoped she could talk one of the waiters into getting a picture for her.

"Hi granma!" Emily immediately got excited. Blythe walked around the table and gave her a big hug and then gave Abby a quick kiss on the cheek. John smiled at Emily who then said hi to him and sat down furthest away from House.

"Oh this is nice" Blythe gave everyone another big smile and then sat down herself and grabbed a menu. House wasn't sure if she had meant the restaurant or their little family reunion. He had asked Wilson to page him about his patient as an excuse to leave and Wilson hadn't really given him an answer so he wasn't sure whether he would or not, but he had it on in his pocket just in case. The waiter arrived and they all gave their orders.

"Well, this restaurant could certainly use some renovations, it's so tiny" John looked around the crowded restaurant.

"Not quite, this is a new and fairly large restaurant" House argued.

"Daddy can I have ice cream after?" Emily looked pleadingly at her father. House gave Cuddy a quick look and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Cuddy smiled and continued her conversation with Blythe about how old the children were getting.

"Yay!" Emily shouted loudly. Several couples turned around and glared at her.

"Emily not so loud honey" Cuddy turned around and scolded her daughter. House didn't say a word, but glared back at the people around them that were still sending dirty looks their way.

"Greg?" House's attention turned to his mother.

"Yes"

"Remember our trip to Athens?"

"Not now mother" Cuddy glanced surprised at House. Usually he spoke with utmost respect when it came to his mother at all times. Right now however his eyes had turned dark and he had a pained expression on his face.

"Oh don't be silly Greg. I was just telling Lisa about our ski trip, and how you met Heather. You remember Heather don't you?" Blythe smiled at her son expecting a blush, but his sad expression worried her.

"Of course I remember her" House could barely control the icy coldness in his voice. He had hoped for a semi-pleasant conversation, instead he got a dose of horrible memories. But then again, his mother wasn't aware of how awful it was. She didn't know what she was currently doing. Had she known, she would never have brought up the subject.

_Greg and his parents had just arrived in Athens for a mega ski trip, a little after Greg's sixteenth birthday. Greg wasn't much of a skier but his parents adored it and had been looking forward to the trip since his father's brief military vacation. His father's bout of pneumonia hadn't stopped him from planning this trip and now here they were._

"_Look Greg, look how high the mountains go. Isn't it wonderful?" Blythe smiled up at the hills as she walked alongside her son towards the main cabin._

"_It's ok" Greg pouted as they trudged through the snow. He wanted to go home, he traveled enough without any extra vacations, especially to go skiing._

"_Greg don't contradict you're mother, where's your respect boy? (Cough) This is a fantastic trip and you'd better start appreciating it!" John glared at his son who just looked down ashamed. Once the trio got to the cabin, they had someone give them their maps and equipment and tell them some rules and then send them on their way. One of the rules was that no family shall go alone; there must be a group of at least ten at all times lead by a guide. The House's walked out and joined the first group they saw awaiting more members._

"_Hello there. My name's Jason. I'll be your guide for today."_

"_Hi" John greeted the man._

"_I think we have enough people now. Let's get going" The House's along with two other families followed Jason to the hills. The one family was a woman and her three children who all looked around the age of ten. The other, a man and woman followed by a girl. The girl was about Greg's age, and looked about as happy to be there as he did. Greg watched the girl as she walked and cursed ever few moments. She was very pretty, and he was having a good time watching her almost silently rant._

"_Why are you staring at me?" the girl looked at Greg with an annoyed expression. He hadn't noticed he had been staring until she had broken him from his reverie._

"_Well, I could stare at these mountains, but they aren't nearly as interesting"_

"_I absolutely hate skiing. I can't believe my parents made me come here" By now Greg and the girl were falling behind from everyone else._

"_Join the club" Greg answered bitterly._

"_You don't like to ski?" The girl looked up surprised._

"_No I don't, I don't see how people can get a thrill of going down a hill full of snow on two thin slabs of plastic." Greg looked at his parents who were chatting excitedly with the girl's parents._

"_I'm Heather" The girl gave him a smile._

"_I'm Greg" Greg didn't return it._

"_I guess it's just you and me huh?" The girl cast an annoyed look at her parents._

"_Looks that way"_

…

Blythe and Cuddy watched House who was caught up in the memory. John was playing with Abby making her giggle not in any way trying to be included in the conversation.

"Is he alright?" Cuddy asked, mostly to herself, though Blythe answered her.

"He's fine. Heather was a friend of his. They met on our ski trip and became close. There was an accident while we were in the mountains, some girl got killed, so we had to leave and Greg found it tough saying goodbye. He was upset for months after that." Blythe looked at her son.

"Are your sure you know the whole story?" Cuddy knew that expression on House's face wasn't merely from a sad departure from a new friend.

"Of course" Blythe smiled politely. House remained oblivious.

"_I don't know how much more of this I can take" Heather complained for the umpteenth time as they once again trudged up the mountain bottom to the lift._

"_Yes we all know" Greg was being irritable himself._

"_If you're so annoyed with me quit walking beside me. Go with your parents and leave me alone" Heather glared at Greg._

"_No, as much as you are a whining annoying girl, I would actually prefer to listen to you than run up there with those excited fools" Greg grumbled._

"_Do you hate being around your parents as much as I hate being around mine?" Heather's eyes filled with understanding._

"_More I'm sure" Greg growled._

"_I sincerely doubt that" Heather smiled and Greg turned towards her. For the first time since they had left home he let a smile escape him._

"_You know, you're actually not bad company. I live on a ranch and get home schooled, so I don't spend time with people my age all that often. Obviously not my decision. I'm sorry if I seem like a real grump, I'm just not an overly-cheery person I guess" Heather looked up again this time a little more shyly._

"_Yeah, my dad's in the military, so we move a lot. And I mean A LOT. I guess in my position you learn that making friends is futile since you won't be in the same place for more than a couple months tops anyway. I myself am not an overly-cheery person as you put it, as you can see" Greg hitched his skis higher up onto his shoulder and gave Heather another smile. He really liked this girl. _

"_Glad to hear that, sounds like we have a lot in common. Now, you don't seem like a goody-two-shoes to me, so I figure you'll go through with my little plan. If you look up ahead, to your right, there's a fork in the path. Now obviously the one direction, the one we've been following over and over again will take us to the top of the mountain. The other way, will take us to a small cave. Now, I am freezing and tired. I figure if we rest for a while, we can just meet up with them again later. What do you say?" Heather looked hopefully at Greg._

"_Sure why not?" Greg looked at Heather. He liked this plan a whole lot, he got to rest, spend time with Heather, AND not ski anymore. Yup, he definitely would go ahead with that plan. _

_So, the teens quickly ran to the left as the group turned to the right heading for the top of the mountain. Nobody noticed them leaving the other way, all too excited with their skiing trips. Greg and Heather didn't have to go far until they found the small cave. Both got in and threw their equipment on the ground and relaxed._

"_Whoa, it's much toastier in here" Heather smiled. _

"_It's not that warm" Greg muttered._

"_I was freezing." Heather took off her coat. Greg just watched her every move. He was watching her happily when all of a sudden she started shaking. The tremors shook her body violently as she fell to the ground. Greg hurried to her side but her body was shaking so badly from convulsions he couldn't go too close. He was afraid, her bones were making horrible cracking sounds and he was thinking of all the injuries this seizure was causing. It wasn't until he heard her neck give a horrible crack, and then her body lying limp that he grabbed her. At once he let her go afraid to touch her, afraid to cause her more pain. Greg immediately ran out of the cave and returned to the trail. A new guide was walking by and he began to grab the man as he hurriedly told him what happened. The guide radioed for some help and while running to keep up with Greg who was already almost back at the cave. As the guide checked her out Greg stayed with his back to the cave, completely afraid. Heather's body was not moving and he was afraid for the worst._

"_She's alive. But just barely. It looks like the seizure caused several dislocations and she may have some broken bones. The seizure you described sounds to me like a tonic-clonic seizure. We need to get her to a hospital right away." Greg nodded and then looked at her arm._

"_Lift up her jacket, on her right arm" _

"_Why? We have to be careful we don't…"_

"_It's important, just do it" Greg gestured impatiently at the guide. Footsteps could be heard from a distance. The guide lifted up the sleeve and sighed. On Heather's arm, was a gold bracelet. A medical bracelet. The bracelet stated that Heather McRae, was a patient of Grand Mal epilepsy._

_Once the paramedics got to the scene Greg stayed in the background. He watched them put Heather on to a stretcher and attach that stretcher to a sleigh of some sort._

"_Drake!" One of the paramedics said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_She's not breathing. No pulse. She's dead." Greg snapped around and stared at the two paramedics looking sadly down at Heather. His heart leaped into his chest and he ran. He ran away, not wanting to cry, but scared to death. He felt as if he was the one who died, he couldn't believe that one minute this girl was talking and laughing with him, and the next she was dead. It just didn't make sense. Greg finally saw his group not much ahead and ran up to catch up with them._

"_Greg, where have you been?" Blythe looked at her son with worry._

"_What do you mean? I've been following you?" Greg realized she hadn't really noticed his absence. She had just seen him and thought about how she hadn't spoken to him in a bit, that was all._

"_Oh, sorry dear. You really have been quiet. Please tell me you're enjoying yourself?" Blythe looked hopefully at her son._

"_Yes, it was pretty fun" Greg tried to put some of his usual gruffness into his sentence. He was trying so hard not to cry._

"_Good. Well, I've had enough skiing for one day, I suppose we'd better get going. I'll go get you're father, and we'll tell the guide." Blythe walked over to where John and the guide were discussing perfect skiing trails and Greg looked over at Heather's parents. They were smiling and talking excitedly not even aware of their daughter's absence, of her death. Greg said a silent apology to Heather and then followed his parents down the hill to the cabin, where talk of a young girl dying was everywhere though no names were mentioned (Greg felt sick with fear as he walked around the cabin) and then the three of them got in the car and headed for home. Never did his parents find out Heather's fate, or anything about what had happened in the mountains._

House looked up at Cuddy and Blythe who were watching him silently and shook his head a bit. He was dazed and upset at the memory and even his father was giving him a hard look.

"Greg, are you alright? You look ill" Blythe's voice was etched with worry. Cuddy looked frightened.

"I'm going… to the washroom" House got up quickly and limped off as everyone watched confused.

…

House splashed water on his face for the third time. He needed to shake this off, he had promised Cuddy. But he hadn't thought his mother would bring up such a painful memory. It was tough to catch House off-guard, but she had done it and now he was a mess. House took some deep breaths and thought about Cuddy naked. The thought actually seemed to help and soon he was feeling better. House went to turn around when he heard a click. Turning around he saw Cuddy looking worried.

"House, what's wrong?" Cuddy came over and wrapped her arms around him. House held her debating on whether to tell her or not.

"My mother, she has no idea what happened up in those mountains" House didn't look Cuddy in the eye. He got out of her embrace and stood against the wall away from her.

"Yeah I figured that, tell me what happened" Cuddy looked pleadingly at House.

"Heather, she died up there. She was the one who died. One minute we were in the cave, the next she was convulsing. There was nothing I could do, she was injured beyond belief and I believe she broke her neck. She died. I never told my parents." House looked Cuddy in the eye. She knew he wouldn't cry, but his expression had the same affect on her.

"Oh my god" Cuddy couldn't believe what he was telling her. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen" Cuddy gasped.

"She just took me by surprise that's all. I'm fine now." House started to limp out but Cuddy stopped him.

"No, you'll take a minute. No hurry. I'm so sorry for what you went through, how could you not tell your parents about it? Heather's parents never contacted you guys?"

"I didn't share everything with my parents. And Heather's folks hadn't noticed her absence when we left. They probably didn't make the connection" House looked at the door.

"I'm so sorry" Cuddy held House once again but briefly and then backed up. They would continue this later.

"You're alright now? Any other things I should no about?" Cuddy looked apprehensively at House.

"I'm fine. And no, my mother took out the big guns right away. Let's go" House unlocked the door and strolled out ignoring an angry man who had been waiting to pee. Seeing Cuddy the guy rolled his eyes and ran in.

John and Blythe looked up as the two arrived. The food had been brought but they were waiting to eat. Abby was happily munching on her chicken pieces and stuffing her face with mashed potatoes once in a while and Emily looked angry her plate with uncut chicken untouched. Cuddy sat down and smiled around the table assuring them everything was well and House returned his face once again to its unemotional state.

"Wow, this food looks really good" Cuddy smiled and began to eat her seafood linguini. The rest followed suit each mentioning how much their food was good. Emily didn't eat.

"Problem Emily?" House looked over at Emily sitting beside him holding the glare he only wished he could share.

"Cut my food daddy please?" Emily looked over at her father. John fidgeted a bit.

"Sure, quit looking so angry" House began to cut her chicken and Emily gave a triumphant grin over to John. John looked sadly at her.

"Ok daddy. Love you Daddy." Emily smiled and House could tell his father was getting uncomfortable for whatever reason. Good for him.

"Me too. Now eat" House looked at Emily who was know happily munching on her carrots just like her sister. He knew something was going on between her and her grandfather. Emily was an unusually affectionate kid in House's opinion, because he just didn't get how she could be so affectionate towards him when he had such a difficult time being that way towards her. However, judging by the depressed air his father was displaying something serious had happened. Cuddy and Blythe were now in a discussion over Christmas and were not paying attention. House decided that his cheese capelletti had waited long enough and he began to eat. The dish was delicious.

…

Everyone at the table except for the two little girls drank considerably; trying to ruin the awkward silence everyone knew was surely going to come. Unfortunately, they were going to wish it was silent very soon. All were eating dessert when it started.

"Daddy, can I have more?" Emily gave House her most angelic smile.

"Do you know how expensive this stuff is? You should be thankful you got that" House muttered.

"More!" Emily was about to throw one of her famous tantrums.

"I said no Emily" Cuddy looked over and shared a scared look with House. Blythe and John watched House each with a different look. Blythe had a surprised and yet proud look on her face, John was getting annoyed and fast.

"Let the child have more" John butted in.

"You going to pay for it? Or for her therapy when she gets everything she wants and becomes a spoiled brat?" House didn't want his father butting in when he was reprimanding his child. He didn't need it.

"She's just a child Greg. Don't be cheap" John argued.

"Wow, you didn't see it the same way when it was me. In fact, this little fit she's throwing would have earned me some red marks and pain wouldn't it Sir?" House turned towards his daughter.

"Emily you've had enough" Emily began to get angry and Cuddy cut in.

"Emily, if you throw a tantrum in this nice restaurant, Santa Clause is not coming this year" At this, Emily began to pout but didn't kick and shout. House and Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. John was still seething.

"Yeah, because threatening the child is the key." House had had enough.

"You know what? We do NOT need your help raising our children. That's why you're just meeting them now. You are a fine one to talk about threatening because hell knows I still have scars from threats you went through with. So stop trying to raise my kid, and start treating yours with a little respect. Because I'm not a child anymore, and your going to have to stop treating me like one, or get the hell out. Take your pick." People were staring now, and House was breathing hard. Cuddy and Blythe both looked sadly at them. John looked horrified, and looking around he spat;

"You will never be an adult Greg. And you're children will suffer for it" John got up and so did House. He was about to swing, his father saw it in his eyes and took a hurried step back.

"You know what? Unlike you, hitting family members isn't really my thing." House backed up, hoping that that comment would hit home. It did. Everyone in the restaurant gasped and John walked out furious. Blythe began to cry, and gave Abby and Emily a quick kiss before looking at her son and following her husband. Cuddy looked embarrassed.

"Can we get a check over here?" House yelled at the room in general.

"Right here sir" The young man came back looking more harried than ever.

"Let me see that." House looked at the check, took out about twenty over the tab, and limped out. Emily was smiling, an evil smile that looked frighteningly like her fathers when he was feeling mischievous, Abby just looked confused and buried her head in her mothers shoulder as Cuddy walked out looking like she was about to faint of shame.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The drive home was silent. Cuddy was confused, and not willing to say anything that would start an argument in front of the kids. She didn't know whether to hug and kiss and be proud of him, or whether to bang him on the head with his own cane. House was quiet, or calm really. He hummed to the radio but didn't say a word to anyone. Every once in a while he shot Emily a look. Abby slept in her car seat but Emily was watching the stores and houses go by in the window.

Once home, Cuddy put the kids to bed and then went to her bedroom where House was in a state of undress grabbing an old t-shirt as she walked in.

"I was hoping it wouldn't end like that" Cuddy sat on the bed.

"But you knew, that there was a big chance that it would, and you did it anyway" House pulled his old black tee-shirt over his head and looked at her. Cuddy got up and unzipped her dress slipping it off slowly as she spoke. Or at least it seemed that way to House.

"I just wish you could have a civilized conversation with the man. He's your father for god sakes. I know it's tough, but we only have to deal with him once a year" Cuddy removed her bra and slipped on her nightgown. House just stared oblivious to a word she was saying.

"I mean, the children were getting along well with them, and that's what I wanted. They deserve to have grandparents House" Cuddy turned around and rolled her eyes. House was watching her, a mischievous grin on his face as he looked her up and down. She noticed his boxers looked extremely tight all of a sudden.

"You're absolutely right" House smiled and limped over to her without his cane.

"Yeah right, you just want to jump me" Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled coyly.

"Can't it be both?" House was rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. She knew in a matter of minutes she would give in.

"Can't we talk seriously for a minute?" Cuddy was already losing her grip moaning happily as House began to pull up her shirt.

"Nope, we can't"

House pulled up Cuddy's shirt and began to undress, as the two made the night that much more enjoyable in only an hour and a half.

…

House awoke the next morning and looked over beside him. Damn Cuddy and her waking up early, people were supposed to lay next to each other in the morning in hopes of more sex, these kids were killing his fun. House got up and stumbled into the kitchen covering his eyes against the bright lights.

"Good morning" Cuddy called cheerfully from the stove. House looked over at the kids who were eating happily.

"Dada!" Abby smiled and shoved some pancake into her mouth.

"Good morning Daddy" Emily smiled happily and stuck her fork in her pancake placing it neatly into her mouth as if challenging her sister to do better.

"Hi" House went over to the coffee machine and got himself some coffee. After everyone was fed, Cuddy announced she was going to do some groceries and was taking Abby with her. House made faces at Emily while she said this and Emily made faces back.

"Alright House?" Cuddy picked up her keys and the baby.

"Yup" House hadn't heard a word she had said. Emily laughed and some pancake came out of her mouth.

"Emily, eat properly" Cuddy scolded.

"Its daddy's fault" Emily pointed an accusing finger at House.

"Was not! Tattle-tale" House whispered to Emily. She laughed. Cuddy rolled her eyes and told both of them to be good, as she and Abby walked out. House looked over at Emily, then walked into the living room and flipped on the TV.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"You know when we ate at that fancy place yesterday?" House looked up.

"Yeah"

"Why was that man so mean?" House looked away. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth, he knew Cuddy would have a cow.

"Sometimes, people fight. Daddy and you're grandpa don't really get along so much" House flipped the channel again annoyed with the silly commercials.

"No daddy, I mean when you went to pee. When it was me and him" House looked up angrily.

"What did he say? He didn't hurt you did he?" House knew his father would never hurt Emily. However he was getting angry and not thinking straight.

"He said stuff about you. I said he was a liar. And when he wasn't looking, I put carrots in his drink cup" Emily looked at her father proudly. House chuckled softly; he wanted to pat her on the head but refrained from doing so.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you're always mad. He said you can be really mean. He said you lie." Emily looked up at her father. House was looking at her straight in the eye.

"What else?"

"He asked me if I wanted him to cut my chicken and I said no. I said I wanted daddy to do it. He said you wouldn't. That you don't like to help other people, and that you wouldn't help me." Emily began to cry.

"Don't cry. What happened after that?"

"You came back and you cut my chicken. And he left mad. I don't want to see that man again daddy I'm sorry" Emily cried and House pulled her close. He was angry that his little girl was hurting, he held her until her tears subsided, and soon she fell asleep in his lap. House looked down at Emily dozing in his lap, her cheeks wet. He laid his head back, and closed his eyes thinking.

…

Cuddy walked in with Abby about an hour later. She was in a pretty happy mood, as was the baby who got excited whenever she went to the grocery store with her mother. Cuddy brought Abby in to stay with her father while she got the groceries, but she was surprised to see father and daughter asleep on the couch. She frowned at Emily's tear-streaked face and put Abby in her playpen as she brought the groceries in quietly.

When House awoke Emily was no longer in his lap, but Abby was on the floor in front of him with her favorite doll laughing softly as she put the plastic bottle in her baby's mouth. House rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his leg. The pain was pretty bad, and he quickly grabbed his bottle of Vicodin in his jean pocket and popped two white pills. Once he began to feel relief, he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Daddy! Mommy daddy's up!" Emily smiled across the table from where she was making a puzzle. Cuddy didn't turn around.

"MOMMY! I said, Daddy's up!" Emily shouted louder and House cringed as he sat down.

"Yes, I heard you Emily don't yell" Cuddy continued at the stove.

"Emily, why don't you go play in the living room with you're sister" House stated giving Cuddy a hard look.

"Ok" Emily skipped off to the living room. House watched until he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Everything ok?"

"Fine" Cuddy's cold answer told House the truth.

"Seriously, I'm the analytical jerk remember? So what I really want to know is, what's wrong?" House looked quizzically at Cuddy.

"What did you tell her?" Cuddy turned around.

"Who?"

"Emily. She told me she never wanted to see her grandpa again and that you said it was ok"

"I never said that" House tried remember when he would have said that.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want them to hate your parents? Can't you ever listen to me or maybe do what I want for a change?"

"I always do what you want since these kids have been born" House answered icily.

"Oh, you think? You pick what we watch on TV, what we eat for dinner, you want to have sex? We have sex! It's always all about you, and I want a goddamn say!"

"You knew, that I was self-centered when you picked me to be your kid's father. You seriously expected me to change didn't you? Well newsflash Cuddy, you're saddled with Greg House, narcissistic, misanthrope, son of a bitch!" House got up and grabbed his cane. Cuddy wasn't quite finished.

"Don't you limp away from me! I'm not through!"

"Well, obviously I am"

"Once again, all about you!" House headed for the door grabbing his jacket.

"I'm going out"

"Sure, walk out on me why don't you! Leave me here to take care of the kids by myself!" House stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Oh I know that's not what you're suggesting" House's glare could have melted anything.

"No? You think I don't do all the work around here?" Cuddy was shouting.

"NO! I take care of those kids as much as you do! How dare you say I don't do shit! Maybe I'm self-centered Cuddy but you sure are ungrateful. I seem to remember you giving me the choice to be involved or not. But it's all or nothing with you isn't it?" House shouted back and the color drained from Cuddy's face. She took a step back and was about to say something but instead turned around and walked out of the room. House turned himself and walked out the door.

…

Cuddy put the kids to bed the tears falling uncontrollably down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Emily looked up at her mother as they walked to the bedroom, Cuddy having just put Abby to bed.

"Mommy's just a little sad that's all. You know when you get sad sometimes?" Cuddy felt it was best to be honest with Emily.

"Why are you sad?" Emily walked to her dresser and picked out her pj's.

"It's grown-up stuff sweetheart. Don't worry, everything is fine" Cuddy grabbed Emily's nightgown and pulled it over her head. Once it was on, she smoothed out her hair which had been sticking up due to static, and then pointed to the bed. Emily walked over and lay down looking sadly up at her mother.

"Is it because of daddy?" Emily had heard the two shouting earlier. It had frightened her.

"Mommy and Daddy just had an argument that's all."

"Is daddy ever coming home?" Emily began to cry. Cuddy's heart broke.

"Of course sweetheart. Daddy love's you and Abby very much. He would never leave you.

"Does he love you?" Emily looked up at her mother. Cuddy didn't know what to say, she honestly didn't know.

"Of course he does. Now get some sleep ok?" Cuddy kissed Emily's forehead and got up walking to the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I want daddy to come home"

"I know" Cuddy walked out and closed the door gently. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed herself a bottle and a glass.

…

Meanwhile, House was at the hospital sitting in his office with his tennis ball in hand. He rolled it in between his fingers thinking about his argument with Cuddy. He was angry with her for accusing him, for pushing him. He hated to be told he did nothing; he didn't need people telling him he was worthless. And that's how he felt. Like she had been telling him that he was good for nothing, that he was a bad father. Those were his worst fears everyday even though he would never admit it. And now, those fears had come true. And he didn't know what to do.

…

Cameron was walking down the halls of PPTH having just finished her clinic hours. She didn't expect anyone to be around, Chase and Foreman were both gone and Cuddy and House weren't scheduled to work that day. Walking into the conference room she turned on the light and jumped when she saw her boss's figure sitting in the adjoining office. Cameron watched as he glared at her as if telling her not to bother him with his eyes and then she sat down and began to read her mail that had been waiting since this morning.

An hour and several peeks towards the office later, Cameron got annoyed and headed to House's office. The man hadn't moved at all except to pop a couple Vicodin and the tennis ball that was still rolling in between his fingers.

"House, everything ok?"

"Fine" House's answer was full of coldness and warning.

"You sure?" Cameron didn't back down.

"Nope, I'm breaking down. I'm not sure about anything anymore" House faked crying for a moment then looked up sadly until Cameron glared.

"Obviously something's wrong. My question is why would you come to the hospital? It can't be something wrong with the kids, or else you'd be with them. A fight with Cuddy? That would make sense, but why come here? Why not go to Wilson's, or to a bar. A puzzle, who do I know that loves puzzles?" Cameron had been pacing and now looked at House with a questioning look. House's glare intensified.

"You're here alone, where's lover boy? No romantic dates planned for tonight?" House gave Cameron a hard look.

"Just because were dating doesn't mean we always work at the same time"

"Well, what do you think he does when you're at work all night? Maybe… he has another companion? Someone to keep him company on those long, lonely nights?" House smiled maliciously and Cameron turned defensive.

"Chase, isn't dating anyone but me. You might cheat on Cuddy, but Chase isn't that kind of sleaze ball" Cameron gasped as she realized what she had just said. House's smile disappeared.

"Get out, or you're fired" House waited as Cameron looked at him petrified.

"House I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

"GET OUT!" House got up fast and Cameron turned quickly around and hurried into the hallway. House waited until she was gone before letting out the gasp of pain that had been caused by his sudden movement. After dry-swallowing two more pills, he sat back awaiting relief.

…

Wilson was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his wife to sit down and eat with him.

"So, how was your day?" Julie placed his plate of chicken and macaroni on the table and then followed suit with her own.

"Fine. But we need to talk" Wilson watched as Julie looked guiltily at her plate.

"About what?" She already knew the answer.

"Us having a child. I told you to consider it, I told you how much it meant to me, and I don't want to argue with you anymore. You have my wishes, now tell me you're decision" Wilson had thought so hard about it. He wanted a child with all his being.

"Why are you pressuring me?" Julie began to cry. Wilson just shook his head.

"I don't want to hear you cry Julie, I love you very much, but I need you to give me an answer." Wilson waited patiently.

"I'm the one, who's going to have to care for this kid Jim. I'm the one, who's going to be stuck with all the responsibilities while you're at work all day. Do you understand that?" Julie looked pleadingly at her husband.

"Julie, you don't have a job. You sit around the house all day, the place is spotless and you have nothing else to occupy your time. A child, brings meaning, it'll give you something to do. I know this is a good idea you'll never regret I can promise you" Wilson pressed his argument home.

"Ok Jim. If this is that important to you, I suppose we can try. But you listen, you're going to do you're share when you get home from work tired or not, I won't do this alone" Julie got up.

"Of course. I never had any intention of dumping this on your lap." Wilson got up and brought his dishes to the dishwasher.

"We can start trying tomorrow" Julie walked to their room and went to bed. Wilson grabbed his coat, and decided to go tell his best friend the good news.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Cuddy had fallen asleep long before House walked in the door. Her tears had made her sleepy, and the whole house was quiet. House threw his jacket into the closet and limped to the living room. The lights were on and he thought maybe Cuddy had been waiting up for him, but he was actually disappointed to see she wasn't. House limped quietly to the bedroom and saw her tiny figure dozing softly on the bed. House watched her sadly for a moment wishing he hadn't been so cruel to her earlier. It wasn't often he felt regret, and he decided he hated the feeling. Slowly, House limped into the bedroom thanking god that it was carpet so his cane didn't make a sound, and went to the drawer pulling out an old tee-shirt and some pajama pants. Usually he slept in his boxers, but the kids got up early and he didn't need them looking at his scar. Once he had everything he needed, he grabbed a big thick blanket sitting on the edge of the dresser and brought it with him to the living room. After their argument, House didn't think Cuddy would be too pleased to see him lying next to her, and she could be a bear in the morning.

Once in the living room House got himself set up on the couch. He held his Vicodin bottle up looking at how much pills he had left, the last week or so he had been taking way over his usual amount and he would soon need a refill. A night on the couch would also mean taking even more out of his near-empty bottle. House went to the bathroom and came back to hear a knock on the door. Wondering who the hell could be coming at this hour, House hurried to the door before everyone woke up, and opened it annoyed.

"House, can we talk?" House nodded and walked back inside to the living room.

"What's up Jimmy?" House sat on the couch and waited. Wilson inspected his little set-up and smirked.

"You get kicked out of the bedroom? What'd you do now?"

"I spanked her too hard and she got mad. Why are you here?" House spread his legs out on the couch so Wilson couldn't sit down and Wilson shook his head as he sat on the armchair.

"Julie said yes. We're going to have a baby" Wilson smiled a goofy grin.

"You think you're ready?" House didn't smile. Wilson could tell he was pleased however.

"Of course, can't be any worse than you"

"Wanna bet?" House snickered and Wilson laughed too. He was so happy.

"Want to go for a beer?" Wilson wanted to celebrate.

"Yeah, what the hell. We'll drink ourselves into oblivion in celebration. Hope you got cash, we should spend it all now because rugrats empty your wallet." House limped to the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans, not caring that he was wearing like the oldest tee-shirt known to man, and then grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

…

Cameron grabbed her keys and headed to her apartment. She was afraid, for her job, for her well-being (she kept looking behind her thinking House would be there), and for her relationship. What she had said to House, had merely been a retort, but what if he saw something that had told him Chase was being unfaithful or something? Cameron walked into the apartment and she could smell Chase's cooking. She smiled, no way was he cheating.

…

Cuddy woke up in the morning and walked into the living room. The kids were still asleep, it was very early and they wouldn't even be up for another hour or so. She was disappointed when she saw House wasn't beside her in bed like she was accustomed to, but once in the living room she smiled as she saw his figure sleeping on the couch. She went up to him wanting to give him a kiss, but the horrible smell of liquor caught her nose and she took a step back. She walked up and pulled the blanket back and saw he was completely out cold. Shit. If the kids woke up and saw him like this, (let alone smelt him) they would ask questions. Or Emily would anyway. Cuddy shook House by the shoulders and said his name loudly in his ear. She tried everything she could think of but nothing worked. Panicking now, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of water. She walked into the living room and poured the cold water on House's head. House jumped up with a start screaming "What?" as he got up.

"We can talk later go take your shower you reek of alcohol!" Cuddy grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his feet making him howl in pain from his leg.

"Sorry sorry! Please hurry and get cleaned up before the kids get up I don't want them to see you like this!" Cuddy pushed him as he grabbed his cane.

"Will you relax? I have a major headache leave me alone!" House growled loudly and huffed off to the shower slamming the door. Cuddy cringed and then sat down and put her head in her hands.

…

An hour later Cuddy stood in the nursery changing Abby's diaper as the baby flailed and screamed.

"Ok Abby ok we're almost done" Cuddy hurried to get her cleaned up and then set her on the floor. Upon being on her own two feet again the little girl stopped crying and walked off. Cuddy sighed and cleaned up before following her to the living room. She was tense since she hadn't seen House since she had pushed him into the shower earlier and she knew they had to talk. Emily was nowhere to be found, and Cuddy guessed she had gone into their bedroom to talk to her daddy. Cuddy hoped she could mellow him out.

"Daddy!" Abby hit the door with her doll shouting at the bedroom door. "Daddy! Daddy! Lemme in! lemme in!" Abby screamed until the knob turned and the door opened. Emily opened the door and let Abby in, then looking to see if Cuddy was nearby, she quickly closed the door. Cuddy watched from around the corner wondering what she could have done to have her family shut her out.

…

"Daddy!" Abby ran up to her father who was combing his hair in the adjoining bathroom to the bedroom. She grabbed onto his good leg and smiled up. Emily rolled her eyes from the bed and continued to look at the tee-shirts in her daddy's dresser to pick for him to wear.

"Hey kiddo" House didn't look down at the smiling face. He had a hangover like no one would ever believe.

"Daddy wear this blue tee-shirt!" Emily yelled from the bedroom.

"Why?" House shouted back.

"Because!"

"Sounds good to me" House walked over and grabbed the tee-shirt and jeans sitting on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Abby walked over to her sister while House changed.

"Mily gimme pod" Abby tried to grab House's Ipod that Emily was currently listening to. Emily snapped it out of her reach.

"No Abby." Abby was about to scream when House came back in minus the housecoat and in the tee-shirt his daughter had picked out.

"Everybody out" House limped to the door and waited for the girls to run out. He then followed them to the kitchen where Cuddy was cooking them lunch. She smiled when they ran in and looked up at House.

"How are you feeling?" She turned to the stove and poured the soup in bowls.

"Fine" House looked at Emily who was hanging on to every word.

"Good"

"Wilson called. He asked if he could take the girls for the day. Julie and Wilson are trying to have a kid and Wilson thinks I'd be a good idea if they took the girls to see what it would be like." Cuddy turned around.

"Today?"

"Yes. I think it's a good idea don't you?" House looked once again at Emily who was looking from her mother to her father.

"Yes. Tell him he can pick them up in an hour." Cuddy put Abby in her highchair and gave the girls their lunch. House walked up to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. Well, she had bought it.

…

In an hour's time both Wilson and Julie walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Once they had the two girls and everything that went with them (including a detailed schedule from Cuddy) the two walked to the car and took off to go home. Cuddy watched as her children sped away in Wilson's car and then turned to go back inside. House was sitting on the couch awaiting her return inside the house.

"Well, what should we do now?" House asked not turning around.

"Talk for one" Cuddy wasn't letting anything go, she was still stung from his comments of the night before.

"Well, I figure we can cross that off since we've been doing that for the last five minutes" House was not in the mood to talk. He wanted to kiss and makeup minus the making up part.

"I don't think so. So, you decided to go get piss drunk last night? Did you get into trouble? Anything I should know?" Cuddy sat on the armchair and glared.

"Nope. Me and Wilson celebrated the upcoming little Wilson. No trouble with him around." House flipped off the TV.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm always pushing you" Cuddy felt the regret from the night before flood her veins.

"You're not. Don't worry about it"

"That's not what you said yesterday"

"I was angry yesterday"

"You're usually more honest when you're angry" Cuddy looked him in the eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to say then? You want me to apologize? Fine. I'm sorry. Better now?"

"No. I want you to tell me how to solve this problem. I don't want you to ever walk out on me ever again"

"I won't. I promise."

"Good" House got up slowly and limped over to her. Cuddy got up and got into his arms where he held her close.

"It's tough sometimes House. I know that, but you can talk to me about it rather than making me the enemy"

"I know" House didn't want to let Cuddy go. He panicked a minute when she started slipping out of his embrace but relaxed when her lips found his.

"Bedroom?"

"Race you there" Cuddy walked off and House limped after her smirking.

…

Chase and Cameron were lying in bed talking. Cameron loved having Chase in the house all the time, since he had moved in her usual solitary self had found some happiness which in turn led her to be in a better mood most of the time.

"Chase, have you ever cheated?" Cameron didn't look up.

"Like, on a math test or something? Yeah there was this one time in the fifth grade…"

"No, I mean on a girlfriend"

"Where is that coming from?" Chase looked at Cameron who refused to look him in the eye.

"Nothing. I got in an argument with House today, it was just a comment he made" Cameron knew speech time was coming. How many times had Chase told her not to listen to what House said since they had been dating?"

"I cheated, once. Not on you, this was a couple of years ago. My girlfriend and I, we got into a huge fight. She said I was a good boy and that I never was going to amount to anything because I always follow the rules. She said I was unsatisfying because of it. That night, I went to a bar and this girl was flirting with me. We went to her apartment and the rest is history. I felt like crap after, and I never cheated after. I know it was wrong" Chase finished somewhat quietly and Cameron finally looked up.

"Thank you, for being honest with me" Chase kissed her. Both went to sleep deep in thought.

…

Foreman was sitting in the conference room looking at an MRI that another doctor had asked his counsel on.

"Hello doctor Foreman" Foreman looked up to see the dean himself walk into the room. Foreman didn't like the guy much, he missed Cuddy being in charge. This guy was just too cocky for his liking.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Foreman politely put the file down and gave the guy his full attention.

"I was wondering, if you would be interested in a promotion" Foreman looked at the dean shocked.

"What kind of promotion?"

"Doctor House's job. The man is scarcely here and patients need a doctor in charge who is involved. If you're interested, the job is yours" The dean smiled and sat back awaiting Foreman's answer.

"Have you discussed this with doctor House?" Foreman was a bit nervous about this offer. He was incredibly excited too however.

"Nope, it doesn't concern him. It's all up to you" the dean smiled and Foreman became stuck with indecision.

"Well, thanks for the offer. You mind if I take some time to think about it?"

"Sure. Of course, no rush. I'll see you around" With that, the dean walked out and Foreman quickly smiled to himself.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Wilson sat at the table trying to get Emily to eat. She was as stubborn as her father. Abby was cooperating nicely eating anything that Julie put in front of her. Julie thought the little girl was absolutely adorable. She was becoming comfortable with this being a parent notion. She was also finding it amusing seeing Wilson struggling with Emily.

"You have to eat Emily" Wilson was telling her in a soft tone.

"You don't cut it like daddy does!" Emily gave a huge sniff. This meant she was going to throw a fit.

"Well you know what? I taught your daddy everything he knows." Emily looked up.

"Really uncle Jimmy? You did?"

"Of course I did. So you know what? That means that it's just as good this way you'll see" Wilson watched Emily who was giving him a doubtful look. She then put the food into her mouth and smiled. She continued to eat without another word making Wilson smile and nod to his wife who smirked. All was well, until bedtime.

"NOOO! I don wanna go to bed! NO NO NO!" Emily wailed as Julie helped her put on her pj's. Over in the next bedroom Wilson was having the same amount of trouble with Abby.

"Momma! Dadda!" she sobbed.

"Don't cry sweetheart you'll see mommy and daddy in the morning" Wilson tried to soothe the child but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Momma!" Wilson brought Abby over to the rocking chair and held her trying to soothe her. After an hour the tired little girl cried herself to sleep. Wilson sighed and placed her in her crib, then shut off the light and went to see what was happening with Emily.

Julie sat on the bed, a tear-streaked Emily sleeping on her lap. Her hair was a mess and a scratch was visible on her arm, but she was smiling. Wilson watched as Julie slowly and quietly moved the little girl onto the bed and tip-toed out. Once the door was closed both sighed and went into each others arms.

"I don't know how they do it" Julie said.

"Me neither"

"It was nice though. Even though they threw fits, it was all worth it. Once Emily fell asleep on me, all I could do was stare at her little face and I didn't want to move. I want a child Jim I want that feeling back" Julie looked up into her husbands face a new twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm glad." Both walked off to bed, tired and happy.

…

House and Cuddy sat in bed thoroughly exhausted. Whoever said make-up sex was the best definitely had it right. After a fairly long nap both were awake around two am and in a chatty mood.

"How do you think the kids are taking the sleepover?" Cuddy asked. She hadn't had much time to worry about the kids since she had been very busy the last couple of hours but now it was setting in.

"They're fine. And if they threw a bunch of fits, then the Wilson's will know the truth behind children" House held Cuddy close and laughed as she swiped him.

"Shut up. I know that. I just miss not having them in the house that's all" House watched Cuddy's face fill with worry. _Shit._

"Relax. We get the tykes back in a couple of hours." House kissed Cuddy's forehead and felt her tense body relax slightly.

"You're right. What the hell are we doing sitting here chatting at two in the morning anyway?"

"What else is there to do at two in the morning?" House asked. He realized it was a stupid question moments later when Cuddy got a very mischievous look in her eyes.

…

Foreman sat at home not paying attention to his TV which was fairly loud. He was thinking about the job offer. He had sorted out the pros and cons. Pros: a position of authority, better salary, better parking space, nice office, respect. Cons: More work, more hours, House kicking his ass, House kicking his ass, House kicking his ass, and House kicking his ass. Shit. If only the dean had at least mentioned to House that he was getting the boot. Would House care now that he had a family to take care of anyway? Hell yes. He would never look up to him as someone to be respected. He had learned that when he had been his boss temporarily. He had been miserable, did he really want that again? This man was ruining his chances for success, but the big question was, was it worth it?

…

The next day, Cuddy got out of bed at eleven thoroughly exhausted but in no way able to sleep. Her mind was rested, her body was not. However, she was ready to function as always and she got dressed and ready with only a little of her usual gusto missing.

"HOUSE! Get the hell out of bed and go get my kids!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG HURRY WOMAN?"

"NOW!"

"FINE!" House got up and threw on a tee-shirt in jeans. In reality, he was in a very good mood, the night's activities making him very jovial indeed. His leg was sore like a sonofabitch, but nothing a few little white pills couldn't fix. House happily walked over to the dresser to fetch his pills and cursed. _Fuck._ He had no pills left! He hadn't noticed that he was taking the last ones before him and Cuddy officially went to sleep the night before. His leg was starting to ache badly and House figured he could get a prescription from Wilson and hurry to the pharmacy on the way home. Hoping his leg would at least wait that long, House grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

…

Cuddy was making lunch when the door opened and to her delight little voices could be heard. Cuddy smiled and hurried over to the living room then gave Emily a big hug kiss and picked up Abby doing the same. House limped by the girls, overnight bag slung over his shoulder and went to their bedroom to dump their stuff.

"Did you girls have fun?" Cuddy walked back into the kitchen to continue lunch and the girls followed.

"No" Emily sat on a stool. Cuddy frowned wondering what was up with her.

"Fun!" Abby was smiling wildly and running around. Cuddy had figured it would be the other way around, independent Emily laughing with Wilson and Julie and Abby making a fit. Emily was however as unpredictable as her father.

"How come you didn't have fun Emily?" Cuddy continued to stir the soup and looked over at Emily who was playing with the car keys House had pitched onto the counter.

"I dunno" Emily didn't look up.

"Emily look at me" Emily did as she was told. "Did something happen at Uncle Jimmy's?" Cuddy cringed. She hated calling Wilson that, but the kids had taken to calling him that and didn't know him as anything else.

"No" Emily began to sulk. Cuddy was irritated at how many of House's qualities Emily had inherited; it was a pain in the ass.

"Then tell me what's wrong" Cuddy wasn't giving up. She was stubborn too and didn't want Emily to keep her feelings to herself. She couldn't let her start that habit.

"You're going to be mad" Cuddy began to get nervous.

"Of course not. Tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong anymore. I missed daddy that's all" Emily looked into her mother's eyes as if checking to see if she was hurt by her comment. Cuddy hid it well and smiled.

"Is that all? Why would I be mad at that? Don't be silly. Can you go tell your father lunch is ready?" Cuddy sent Emily out of the room and let out a breath. That had hurt, and she hoped that her little girl hadn't done that intentionally. Cuddy refused to believe it, she was only a child after all and couldn't possibly enjoy inflicting pain emotionally at such a young age. Nevertheless, it looked like Cuddy would need to have a talk with House.

…

That afternoon Cuddy took a drive with Emily over to the post office to get the mail. She quickly went inside and grabbed the multiple envelopes sitting in her box and brought them home without even looking at them. Once they had returned to the house and Emily ran into her room to finish her new puzzle Cuddy sat down in the living room where House was watching TV and Abby was playing with her doll and began to sort through the mail. After several bills and flyers had been tossed aside she let out a muttered curse and began to panic at the last letter.

_Dear Lisa,_

_How are you dear? We haven't heard from you in a little while, and we we're beginning to worry. Hope things are going well at the hospital. As you know, your father's birthday is coming up and he would be so happy if you were here this year to celebrate with him. I've sent you a ticket and I really think it would be important for you to come, it would be such a nice surprise for him don't you think?We miss you. Hopefully you can take some time off work, because god knows a vacation could probably do you a lot of good. Please send me a letter or better yet, give me a call and let me know if you're coming._

_Lot's of love,_

_Mom_

Cuddy re-read the letter three times before putting it down. _Shoot_. She had given House shit when she found out he hadn't told his parents about the girls, how could she have forgotten to tell hers?

House looked up at Cuddy who was silently cursing as she put a letter back into its envelope. She got up and handed the envelope to House and then sat back down watching as he read it. He sent her a surprised glance and understanding filled his face as one airplane ticket fell out of the envelope.

"Oh you are in so much trouble. What are you going to do?" House smiled amused at this turn of events. Cuddy looked at him irritated at his pleasure.

"**_We_** are going to Atlanta in two weeks" Cuddy answered getting up and snatching the letter and the ticket from House's hands.

"You're just going to show up and say; "Hi mom. Hi dad. This is Greg and our two children that I never told you about. It's so nice to see you!" House smirked and looked at her questioningly.

"You did it. And I can too. So you'd better begin making arrangements" Cuddy began to walk out.

"You can't do this Cuddy. I know you. And you know this will kill them" House watched her stiffen and stop in her tracks.

"You don't even know them House. You'll see that my parents won't be as angry as yours" Cuddy didn't turn around.

"I never said they would be angry. I said they would be upset and hurt" Cuddy walked out of the room and went to her bedroom. Then, she let the tears fall.

…

Wilson and Julie sat in their living room discussing their night with the kids.

"You still want to do this?" Julie looked over at Wilson who was running his hands through his hair.

"Yes, do you?" Wilson looked over at Julie. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Yes. And I think the sooner we start trying the better." Julie smiled as Wilson got up.

"I think that's a very good idea. Julie laughed as Wilson picked her up and brought her to the bedroom laughing at his wife's protests and giggles.

…

Foreman was sitting in the conference room not listening to Cameron or Chase discuss a case that had come to the ER the night before.

"Chase that would be impossible if there was a clot!" Cameron argued.

"Cameron it's not impossible, nothing in this job ever is. It may not be probable, but it could happen" Chase shot back.

"Shut up both of you. It's not our case anyway" Foreman snapped irritated. He was trying to think and they were distracting him.

"What's with you?" Chase asked. Foreman hesitated and then decided that he'd might as well tell them about the offer and get their input.

"I got offered House's job" Foreman watched as Chase's took on a look of surprise and envy and Cameron's took on one of fear.

"House is quitting!?" Cameron dropped into a chair and looked at Foreman.

"Not as far as I know" Foreman watched as Cameron struggled to understand.

"Then how can they offer you his position if he's still working here?"

"Because it looks like House is getting bumped down" Foreman twirled a pencil in betweens his fingers.

"Does he know? They can't do that!" Cameron looked angrily over at Foreman.

"Nope, he doesn't. And apparently they can"

"You're not going to take it are you?"

"Maybe I am"

"Maybe that's not such a good idea" Chase put in his two cents and grabbed the pencil from Foreman's hands looking him in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how pissed House would be?"

"Maybe I don't care"

"Of course you do mate. You care just as much as anyone. That's the only reason you haven't already said yes" Chase sat back down and watched for Foreman's reaction.

"Of course not. You don't just say yes to something like this without thinking it through. It has nothing to do with House. I'm not afraid of him." Foreman was getting defensive.

"Nope, but you are afraid that you're not going to be as good as him" Chase looked at Foreman and then walked out. Cameron gave him a look of disgust and followed suit.

…

House watched as Cuddy made plans and did her day to day chores. He knew the only thing she could think about was the upcoming vacation to visit her parents. He watched her as she made supper, the fake smile not convincing to him as he could see the worry in her eyes. He didn't pester her with questions just yet, he knew she would at one point broach the subject and it was then that he would get all his answers. So, as impatient as he was, he decided to wait it out.

Cuddy, as House suspected was a total mess. She was panicking trying to think of ways to make things right and yet she couldn't think of a single solution. Why hadn't she told her parents? Well, after a week of deliberation she finally came with a conclusion; they were never satisfied. When she had announced she was becoming a doctor, they said that it wasn't good enough for a young woman like herself. She needed to find herself a husband above all else. And now, here she was with a top job (though right now she wasn't much in the top position), a boyfriend and two children. She hadn't wanted to tell her parents, because she was scared that they would be disappointed of what was now her whole world. She was scared that they wouldn't accept the things that made her really happy. But there was no avoiding it now, the time had come.

House and Cuddy sat in the living room long after Abby and Emily had been put to bed. House held a beer in his hand and was flicking the channels impatiently for something interesting to watch and Cuddy just sat in the chair calmly glass of Pepsi and rum in her hand. Finally she decided to talk much to House's pleasure.

"I'm guessing that you're dying to know about my parents"

"Of course not, why would I want to know about you're parents?" House hoped that she would tell him more if she thought he didn't care much.

"You're the most curious person I know. And we might as well talk now before we get there right? Well here it goes. My mother was a housewife all her life. It was her sole ambition. She always told me that the number one goal in life for a woman was to find a nice respectable husband and settle down…"

"Then you're mother will be horribly disappointed…"

"Shut up House. Anyways as I was saying, she thought that was the most important thing, and both her and my father were not at all pleased to hear I wanted to attend medical school. Not a good profession for a woman they told me, it's not my place at all."

"I'm guessing you're parents have lot's of money, and are up there in the social world" House let the disgust drip from every word. Cuddy seemed not to notice.

"They are well off yes. However, when I decided to become a doctor they told me I was out on my own, that they wouldn't support me. And they never have. I moved here and did a series of odd jobs to pay for medical school and everything else. It was tough, I made sure to get the highest marks and be the best of my classes. It took hard work" Cuddy's face was grave as she took a trip down memory lane.

"So mommy and daddy weren't very happy with you. Why is your mother so keen on you going up to visit now?" House looked at Cuddy.

"Where I grew up, they said that by thirty eight if you were not married you were an embarrassment and were to be deemed dead by your parents. My birthday is coming up, I'm sure my mother is asking me there in an attempt to find me the perfect husband before it's too late" House's face showed surprise and then a smirk. He began to laugh until Cuddy's gaze switched to him for the first time and he saw tears in her eyes. He stopped abruptly.

"Cuddy, you are a successful woman, a great mother and a very satisfying lover (House raised his eyebrows suggestively at this part). You don't need they're agreement to know you've accomplished what some people try so hard to do and never succeed. If this makes you happy, then you don't need their approval. Unless this isn't what you want" House's face turned grave as he stared at Cuddy.

"Is this what you want?" He asked her again. Cuddy looked up with a surprised and completely bewildered look.

"Of course it is" Cuddy didn't look to sure to House.

"You're happy? You don't seem to be too sure" House was cursing himself. Obviously the woman wasn't happy with the amount of time she was taking to answer him. And it was entirely his fault. He began to feel the guilt and he hated it.

"House, I've already had this discussion with you. I am happy; I have everything I've ever dreamed of and more. We don't have a conventional relationship or a conventional family. But that's fine; I am happy House how many times will I have to tell you before you believe it? You are filled with more self doubt than you let on"

"No I'm not. You just aren't very convincing" House didn't want to be the vulnerable one. He wasn't going to feel that way if he could help it.

"Whatever you say. Anyway let me continue telling you what to expect. My father is a shrewd business man. He is all about manners and respect. My mother is practically the same. We were not a close knit family. My brother left the house when I was twelve to go off to college. I didn't see him much, my parents were angry that he went to school so far away. They wanted him to take over my father's business, but he had other plans. He wanted to be a lawyer. They argued, and he quit associating with them. And me. I was hurt, we used to be so close. When I finally moved out of my parents house, he contacted me and we had lunch. We caught up, and he called a couple of times through college. Once I moved here we totally lost touch." Cuddy's eyes turned watery once more. But only for a second, she was able to keep it together.

"You have a brother?" House was surprised, he had always thought of Cuddy as an only child.

"Yes, we were seven years apart" Cuddy remembered how much it had hurt to have her big brother leave her. She would never forget the night he left.

"Big difference. Will brother bear be at this shindig?" House wanted to meet this guy. He sounded interesting.

"I doubt my mother would have kept contact with him. However weirder things have happened" Cuddy considered looking for her brother's number and calling. It seemed like a good idea.

"And now you're itching to find out" House was watching her like a hawk. This whole situation marveled him. He was learning more about Cuddy than he had ever known and he loved it.

"Maybe, maybe not." Cuddy got up from the couch and brought her glass over to the cabinet where several different bottles of alcohol sat from when she had put them there earlier.

"Right. They're obviously not going to like me. However…" House smiled as it all came to him. "You're thinking that if you're brother comes, the surprise of your little announcement won't make as big of an effect because you're folks will be shocked enough at his appearance" House smiled. He really had chosen an intelligent woman.

"It crossed my mind" Cuddy couldn't believe how well the man could read her mind. She had only just thought of that clever plan.

"Well, I for one think it's a great idea" House got up slowly and steadied himself on his cane before walking into the kitchen to grab another beer. The wheels in his head were turning…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 94

Cuddy sat in the living room with her third glass in her hand. House had announced he was off to play some piano leaving her to her own devices. She knew he was giving her space so she could get the courage to make the call to her brother. She thanked him quietly as she dialed the numbers written on the notepad in front of her. As the phone began to ring she felt the urge to hang up quickly, her hands trembling as she tried hard to keep her composure. It had been so long.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chris"

"Who is this?"

"It's Lisa" There was a pause at the end of the line.

"Lisa? Umm wow. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You?" Cuddy tried to take some deep breaths. She was so happy to be talking to her brother again.

"Doing great. Look where are ya now? I'd really like to see you" Cuddy smiled.

"I'm in Princeton New Jersey now"

"Really? Well that's not all that far. Look I really would like to see you, I've got some stuff to tell you and I want to know all about what you've been up to. It's been too long. I can't really talk right now, but I can be in Princeton by four tomorrow if you'll meet me for supper" Cuddy fought hard not to let out an exclamation of joy.

"That would be great! Let me give you my house address and phone number and you can call me about an hour before you get in and bring you're stuff here. You can spare one night can't you?" Cuddy ached to talk with her brother again. She was so excited.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Bye Chris"

"Bye sis" Cuddy hung up the phone and let out a happy sigh. This was great, he would come and meet her family and maybe he could help her out. She hadn't been sure if he would have time for her, she had no idea what was going on in his life nowadays. This was so much better than she expected. So, ignoring House's usual rule of no one interrupting him while he was playing his music, Cuddy hurried upstairs to tell him the news.

House was playing a slow tune thinking about Cuddy and how much this vacation would teach him. House realized that even though they had spent so much time together, he didn't really know Cuddy inside out. And he wanted to, god did he want to. House adored this woman and he wasn't at all worried about her parents liking him. He hadn't been thinking about them at all, it was her brother he was thinking of. Someone who could tell him stuff that Cuddy wouldn't, someone who had been close to her, who had grown up with her. This mysterious brother of hers was making him so curious, he only hoped that they could meet, for he feared her brother wouldn't take part in her visit with her parents and he couldn't bear to see her disappointed like that. He had felt a strong connection between her and her brother just by the way she spoke of him. House played the last key of the song just as the door swung open behind him. Cuddy practically ran in as she gave him a huge smile and threw her arms around him. House was temporarily stunned and waited for her to say something.

"He's coming tomorrow! Oh House he's coming here tomorrow!" Cuddy held him tight and House smiled as he noticed she was shaking in excitement.

"You're brother's coming here tomorrow?" House looked at her as she let him go and sat beside him on the piano bench.

"Yes. He's flying in and he'll be here around four tomorrow, we'll go out for supper and he'll stay the night" Cuddy was glowing.

"Did you tell him about your dad's birthday?"

"I will"

"You didn't?"

"Well no, he said he wanted to see me and we made arrangements. We didn't talk much about anything personal"

"What about me Emily and Abby?"

"Umm no" Cuddy was afraid House would get angry. He didn't.

"You love the element of surprise don't you?" Cuddy smiled.

"You're beginning to rub off on me" Cuddy smiled as House's hand began to rub her back going lower and lower.

"Well, I'd much prefer to rub on you" Cuddy placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Bedroom in five?" Cuddy walked out the door as House scrambled to grab his cane and follow.

…

The next morning Cuddy was rushing around cleaning the house. House sat on the couch and told the girls about who was coming and where they were going.

"We have more families to meet?" Emily looked up at House. She hadn't enjoyed the last reunion very much and she was having doubts about another one.

"Yup, you're mothers this time" House grabbed Abby's doll and the little girl got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Gimme! Gimme dada Gimme!" House adored that look. He always took away her toys and stuff just to see that little glare. She was like a little clone of her mother.

"Hey be nice. I just wanted to see her" House smiled at the frustration on his daughters face. He slowly handed it back to her and she sighed as she sat back down and continued to play.

"We didn't meet you're brother last time daddy" Emily gazed at her dad confused.

"That's because I don't have one" House ruffled Abby's hair. To his delight she stood up and put her hands back on her hips with that adorable glare.

"DADDY! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what? It was Emily" House laughed as Emily stared at him wide-eyed.

"I did not!"

"Mily! Don't touch my _air_!" Abby sat back down and moved all her toys away from the couch. House chuckled in amusement.

"Daddy is mommy's brother nice?"

"I have no idea. I've never met him" House went to grab Abby's collar once more. Emily slapped his hand.

"Daddy this is important!" House looked up surprised at Emily.

"Don't hit me or I'll tell you're mother"

"What's his name?"

"Chris I think"

"Oh"

"Why don't you go pick out what you're going to wear to the restaurant tonight?" House smiled as Abby got up.

"Me too! Me too!"

"I thought mommy was going to pick our dresses" Emily didn't really want to go pick out a dress. She would much rather question her daddy instead.

"You're mommy's in a cleaning frenzy and probably won't have time. It'd be nice for you to help her out a bit and pick out something nice for you and Abby" House smiled as Emily got up grudgingly.

"Fine!" Emily walked out pulling Abby by the hand. House flicked on the TV and chuckled. His plan had worked, and he happily flipped on to General Hospital just as the opening credits were coming on.


	47. Chapter 47

Cuddy was pacing. Chris had called an hour and ten minutes ago and he was due to arrive any minute. She kept repeating her to-do list in her head making sure everything was done.

_The house is clean, the girls are dressed and ready, the guest room is set, i've talked to House, the reservations are made, the groceries are done…_

Ding Dong!

Cuddy jumped as the doorbell rang out in her ears. Hurrying to the door she threw it open and smiled. There he was. After all these years her big brother was finally here to see her.

"Hey sis" Chris wrapped Cuddy in a hug and she happily hugged him back.

"It's been too long" Cuddy nodded in agreement.

"Come in. There are some people I want you to meet" Cuddy nervously led her brother into the house. She brought him into the living room where House was talking to Emily about Egypt and Abby was dancing to the music playing on TV.

"Chris, this is Gregory House, and our children; that's Emily and over there is Abby" Chris's face lit up in shock.

"No way" Chris looked over at Lisa.

"You're married and have kids? I can't believe it" Chris was still looking at the three in surprise. House smirked and the girls hurried over to him nervously. Abby clung to her father's good leg and Emily scooted over towards House.

"We're not married…" Cuddy hurried to add.

"Oh. Well, glad I didn't miss something that important. Hi guys" Chris looked over at Abby who was clinging to House as if afraid for her life. Emily wasn't as shy.

"Hi" Emily got up and walked over to Chris. Cuddy regarded her nervously; she had a tendency to be amazingly blunt for her age.

"You look like my mommy" Emily cocked her head slightly to the side. House silently agreed. He had been studying the man in question ever since he had walked in. Chris had dark curly hair just like Cuddy, and blue eyes. Not as bright as his though he thought happily. The man looked confident but broken, and House was good at deducing people who were broken. House knew that he had been completely cut off from his family at a young age, but House was pretty sure this guy had lived a rough life, and that he would be someone House could put up with to say the least.

"So I've been told" Chris smiled warmly at Emily.

"I like you" Emily smiled. Chris smiled back.

"I like you too. Is that your little sister over there?" Chris bent down to Emily's level. Cuddy went over and sat beside House.

"Yes. She's really shy. She doesn't usually like families people much"

"Emily!" Cuddy reprimanded.

"Well you know what? I think that we can change her mind about me. I'm going to need your help though. You think you can do it?" Emily smiled at Abby who was still holding on to her dad.

"Yeah!"

"High five" Chris gave Emily a high five and Emily giggled. Cuddy smiled. Emily had been so moody lately, she was glad to see her little girl giggling again. Cuddy looked over at House. House had a small smile on his face as he watched Chris and Emily talk. Cuddy could see his deep blue eyes studying her brother, analyzing, deducing. She wondered what he had figured out. Her brother seemed like a big puzzle to her now that she came to think of it. Chris got up and walked over to House giving him his hand.

"It's nice to meet you House" House grinned up at Chris. Cuddy waited for a panicked second but relaxed when she saw House offer his hand to Chris. House was being polite, and acting like a normal human being… _What did he want_? Cuddy wondered suspiciously.

"Yeah, we'll see." House said seriously making Chris chuckle as he sat down on a chair. Abby jumped onto the couch and hugged her dad's chest. House smirked at her and put his arm around her occasionally pulling her braid to make her feel less nervous. The first few times she only pushed herself more into his chest. Once she began to get annoyed however her little glare started to come out and the shyness went away.

"What happened to your leg?" Chris had been eyeing the cane. Cuddy tensed again. House was sensitive about his leg. However he was full of surprises tonight.

"Had an infarction a couple of years ago" Cuddy looked shocked at House. He didn't meet her eye.

"Ahh I see. A friend of mine had paralysis in his leg not long ago, he was pretty bummed out when he got the cane, but he could limp faster than I could walk after a while. Got annoyed and chased me around one time" Chris chuckled a bit. House smirked.

"Yeah, I could limp pretty fast myself. Best to be careful" House watched for Chris's reaction. He was sure this was a guy who wouldn't get intimidated, who would just shrug things off. But, just to be sure…

"I'm sure you can. However I think we'll get along" Chris and House stared at each other for a moment. Cuddy tried to catch the obvious transaction going on between them but she couldn't. She kind of felt left out.

"So, what time do you have reservations for sis?"

"Seven. We have lots of time. I'll show you where the guest room is and then you can relax before you have to get ready. No rush." Cuddy smiled and got up leading the way to the guest room. Chris smiled tiredly and followed her. House watched both walk away satisfied with the first encounter. This would go fine.

House and Cuddy were in the bedroom getting ready. Cuddy was frantically trying to decided what to wear (she had decided but now couldn't make up her mind) while House slowly pulled on a blue turtle neck with his usual jacket. He decided that he wanted to wear his usual work attire and that Cuddy would either do one of two things; screech at him to change in which case he would simply refuse or just ignore him because she was much too frantic. House was pretty sure it would be the latter.

"Will you relax. Everything's going fine. Quit worrying" House zipped his jeans and grabbed his cane.

"What are you up to?" Cuddy turned and looked at House. She knew he was up to something.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything" House limped over to the dresser and placed his wallet in his jacket. As much as he would try to get Chris to pay the bill, you never know.

"Exactly my point" Cuddy pulled on a fancy white blouse and put on some black pants.

"Hey, I still have the rest of the evening. You should be happy I haven't done anything insane just yet" House smiled as she stopped spraying hairspray in her hair and turned around.

"You'd better not. But you're right, thank you for behaving like a human being, it's a nice change" Cuddy smiled and turned back towards the mirror to put on some lipstick. House smirked. _Don't get used to it._


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 96

House sat in the car not saying a word as Cuddy chatted about how different her brother looked and how much she had to ask and tell him. The girls were excited to be going out and were screeching and laughing. House felt the headache coming on and reached for his Vicodin by force of habit. Cuddy didn't even notice as she chatted on. After dry-swallowing the pills House closed his eyes and laid his head back attempting to relax as the Vicodin filled his pain-ridden body. Cuddy stopped in mid-sentence after a moment.

"House? Are you alright?"

"Fine"

"You don't look fine"

"Looks can be deceiving"

"Not in your case"

"Well, considering that I'm in constant pain I don't suppose that I look very great all the time" House was getting irritated. He wished she was chatting away again not paying him any attention.

"Just making sure, so relax"

"That's what I was trying to do before you began to pester me"

"Shut up" Cuddy turned an angry eye back to the road. House rolled his eyes and looked in the back. Emily had stopped giggling and was looking at House. Abby was tugging at Emily's shirt attempting to get her attention.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go home?" Cuddy looked quickly behind her in surprise and then scowled at House.

"No Emily we're going to the restaurant" Cuddy answered quickly before House could say something. Emily began to whine and complain and Cuddy whispered to House.

"She sees it, when you don't want to do something, when you're miserable she's miserable too House. She thinks you don't want to go tonight. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn whether you do or you don't, but change your demeanor so she'll at least be in a good mood" Cuddy angrily glared at House. House still in pain his leg hurting him more which was surprising him since he had just taken Vicodin, was too shocked and only nodded. Cuddy was concerned at his lack of answer but didn't let it show. House spoke to Emily in almost a hoarse whisper.

"Emily we're going to have a good time with your uncle Chris you'll see" Emily looked up sharply.

"Are you alright daddy?" Her eyes began to tear.

"I'm fine."

"House tell me what's wrong?"

"My leg hurts mother" House gave Cuddy a cold glare.

"Daddy!" Emily was waiting for an answer.

"Daddy's leg is hurting sweetheart don't yell" Cuddy smiled at Emily who looked like she was going to cry and soon. House saw it in the mirror above his head.

"Emily I'm fine. Don't worry. Now, tell mommy what kind of dessert you said you wanted tonight?" House closed his eyes again. Cuddy was getting worried.

"Chocolate cheesecake!" Emily said excitedly. The distraction worked.

"I don't think so" Cuddy shook her head as Emily began to plead.

"Oh please mommy! Daddy said it would be real good and that if I was good I could have some!"

"Oh he did did he?"

"Yes!"

"I most certainly did not" came House's weak reply.

"YOU DID!" Emily was shocked.

"House"

"Ok ok I did." House grabbed his Vicodin bottle and downed two more pills.

"No more House" Cuddy whispered.

"So can I mommy?"

"Yes" Cuddy pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

"We're here" Emily looked at the restaurant in awe.

"Yay!!" Abby laughed along. Cuddy got out and unhooked Abby from her car seat pulling her into her arms. House got out much more slowly and limped over to the side of the car. After unhooking an excited Emily who jumped out of the car and followed her mother he closed the car door and limped after his family.

Chris was already sitting when the four got in. He had left while House and Cuddy were getting the kids tied up so he was a bit earlier. He smiled as Cuddy sat down beside him asking a passing waiter to grab a highchair for the squealing Abby. Emily sat down beside her uncle who tickled her. House limped over to the table and sat down beside Cuddy.

"So sis, what do you want to talk about?" Cuddy looked over at House and smiled nervously.

Cuddy made a fuss with Abby while trying to think of a way to start her little request. Chris sat patiently watching his sister getting more suspicious with every passing moment.

"Will you just tell the man? Jesus he's been waiting for an answer for like ten minutes" House looked over at Cuddy who sent him a death glare. Turning away from Abby she looked at Chris and started.

"Ok so it's like this. Mom sent me a letter asking me to go to dad's birthday party coming up. I haven't seen them in a long time, and I thought you could come with me" Cuddy smiled lovingly at Chris. Chris smirked.

"They don't know about House or the kids do they?"

"No they don't" Cuddy looked down embarrassed.

"Ok"

"Ok?" Cuddy looked up in surprise. House didn't.

"Ok"

"What do you mean ok? Why is this so easy?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Because obviously the guy wants to help you out." House sipped the beer the waiter had just brought him without looking at Cuddy.

"I think I got that" Cuddy sneered.

"Listen Lisa. I've always felt bad about us being separated when I left home. And I hate that we've been out of touch all these years. I see this as a way to make it up to you. So, I'm going to do it" Cuddy gasped and leaned over giving Chris a hug. House watched with a knowing eye. This was exactly what he had been expecting.


	49. Chapter 49

Cuddy and Chris discussed the party and made plans for the rest of the meal. House made sure to catch every word but didn't utter any of his own. He was afraid, the Vicodin was not working and the pain was magnifying. Something wasn't right, he knew it. He very tense as he looked at all the smiling faces around him. Why did it always have to be him? Rubbing his leg roughly he tried his best to keep his attention on the conversation beside him.

"Well, do you want to meet us at the airport? Or you can even fly down and come with us if you want?" Cuddy took a sip of her wine. Everything was going just as she had hoped.

"Well, I have some things to take care of first… I guess I have something to tell you" Chris's face went from happy to grave.

"What is it?" Cuddy frowned. _Oh no, I knew this was too perfect._

"I have a daughter, she's about Abby's age. Her name is Kianna" Chris looked over at House who only nodded knowingly. '_This guy is good_' Chris thought to himself.

"You do? I mean where is she? Are you married?" Cuddy had a feeling her plans were going to change now.

"She's at home with a friend of mine. My girlfriend Kay died during childbirth." Chris smiled sadly and looked at Cuddy who was mortified that she had been thinking about her plans when her brother had been through something so devastating. He seemed to be able to read her mind through her expression.

"I'm so sorry" Cuddy couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's over now. I thought so many times of calling you sis, at one point I did but you weren't at the same address anymore. Everything's fine now" House looked into Chris's eyes. He had been sure something had happened to Chris, this all made perfect sense. He had seen the hurt in the man's eyes when he had walked in and he was surprised Cuddy hadn't seen it, it was so painfully obvious.

"Chris if you can't go I'll completely understand. I knew when I called that you had a complete life of your own, and I didn't expect you to just drop everything and come with me. I'm glad you could come here tonight, I have missed you" Cuddy wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled.

"Lisa, I said I would help you. And I will. I haven't spoken to mom and dad in years, and we both have children who deserve to have grandparents. I'll bring Kianna, I just wanted to point out that arrangements would have to be made. I'd like to fly up with you guys, Kianna can meet her adorable cousins." Chris smiled at Abby and Emily who smiled shyly.

"If that's what you want to do, I'd be really happy if you guys came with us" Cuddy smiled and Chris grabbed her hand.

"It's what I want. Thank you" House took a quick sip of his drink. He could barely stand it. He was fighting to keep his face neutral; he knew how much this moment meant to Cuddy. He didn't want to disappoint her like he always did.

"Your welcome. I'll call you sometime this week. The party is in two weeks, but I think maybe we should go a couple of days before. Just in case." Cuddy smiled sadly.

"You think they'd kick us out?" Chris already knew the answer.

"God I hope not" Cuddy looked over at her kids. Both were laughing as they ate their ice cream.

"I'm going to go pay the bill" House grabbed his cane. He noticed his voice shook but hoped the two would attribute it to the alcohol.

"Don't worry about it House. I'll get it." Chris took out his wallet.

"I'm already up. Unless you want to race me?" House limped over to the cash leaving Chris looking at him curiously. Cuddy was too busy cleaning up Abby to notice.

…

Once at the cash out of view from the table House asked the woman at the counter to use the phone. He was a little ticked that his cell phone chose this time to have the batteries die out.

"Hello?"

"Wilson. Meet me at the hospital in an hour"

"Why? I have a life you know"

"Yes. But this is a medical emergency"

"Who's the patient?"

"Me"

…

Cuddy got Abby and Emily all cleaned up and told Chris they'd meet him at home once House returned to the table. House was waiting for the right moment to fake the page. Once they got to the car he decided to do it.

**Beep beep! Beep beep!**

House grabbed the pager out of his pocket and pretended to read it. Cuddy looked at him as she started the car.

"What is it?"

"Patient troubles, wanna drive me over to the hospital? Wilson'll drive me home I won't be that long" House put the pager back into his pocket. Cuddy had her eyes on the road.

"Sure. Remember we have company. Try not to come home too late ok?" House nodded and silently took a deep breath. He hoped he could hold on until they got there.

…

Foreman sat in the conference room waiting for the dean. He had made his decision, at least partially. He hoped his plan would work, it would take some sucking up but he was sure he could do it. Thank god he was the only one on duty that night.

"Doctor Foreman, I trust you've made your decision?" Foreman looked up from his daze.

"Yes"

"Good" the dean sat down and waited patiently.

"Now or never" Foreman thought as he took a deep breath.

…

Wilson drove over to the hospital in deep thought. Christ, House had said he was the patient. He only hoped House hadn't gotten himself into more trouble. They both didn't need any more drama. Wilson parked his car and headed for House's office. He was just about to enter when he heard the dean and Foreman in the other room. He was going to go in anyway, when he heard them talking about House's job. Then he stood quite still and listened his hands slowly curling into fists.


	50. Chapter 50

House limped into the hospital and spotted Wilson waiting for him at the front desk. Not smiling, Wilson made his way over to him. House noticed Wilson looking a bit edgy and wondered what was behind it; however he had a more important puzzle to solve.

"Come on, my office" Wilson led the way and House followed. He was breathing heavily now, he hadn't let it get this bad since he first got the infarction. The pills never let it get this bad. He didn't know how long he could keep walking. Finally they got to Wilson's office and House quickly collapsed into a chair. Wilson turned and took a good look at House for the first time.

"What's up?" Wilson walked over to the chair House was in.

"The pills…they aren't working" House took a deep breath before continuing.

"I took two and…they didn't work so I took two more and now the pain…is just magnifying. They aren't working" House's voice shook a little. He was frightened, his pills never failed him, never. He needed them and they weren't doing their job. He was screwed.

"You think maybe your body has built up too much of a tolerance for Vicodin?"

"Maybe…" House looked up. Wilson was shaking his head.

"You're in pain House. But you've abused your Vicodin intake and now because of your addiction the pills don't take effect anymore. You need to get those pills out of your system, and it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to change medications" Wilson looked at House who looked pretty pathetic. He was holding his stomach and his eyes were watering as he looked up in alarm.

"I can't. The pills…"

"You can! And you need to do it House! Damn it you have to kids to look after! You have a choice; obviously Vicodin is nothing for you now. You've reached that point. Now you can either detox and take something else for the pain, or you can continue taking the Vicodin until you overdose and DIE, and then Cuddy will be all alone to take care of Abby and Emily. And they'll be without a father. Is that what you want?" House sat there, thinking, not trusting himself to speak.

_The pain is getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I can't stop the Vicodin, it let's me live. Doesn't he understand? How can I function without it? No other pills will help. What am I going to do? Think! There's go to be a way… if only…_

House got up quickly and Wilson immediately grabbed the trashcan sitting beside his desk. House threw up while Wilson took the Vicodin bottle House had put on the desk and pocketed it. House wouldn't need those anymore.

…

"So, how did you meet House?" Chris was seated in the living room with Cuddy, a glass of scotch in his hand and a peaceful expression on his face.

"We went to med school together. We only spoke a couple of times, he was a legend already." Cuddy paused before continuing as memories filled her head.

" It all started in his last year. He was well known, I had a little crush on him. One night I was at a popular bar, waiting for my boyfriend. When he got there he started pushing me around, he wanted me to sleep with him and I wasn't in the mood. He started to get aggressive, started bullying me. I didn't like it and started to get angry so he pushed me outside. I was terrified, I though he was going to rape me. He was hitting me, I tried to defend myself as best as I could. Suddenly, he fell completely unconscious. I looked up and saw House standing there with something in his hands, it was dark and I never caught what it was. He threw it into the grass and came up to me to inspect my bruises. I was shaken, I didn't really know what to say. He brought me to his place, cleaned up my cuts and gave me a drink. He didn't talk, he waited me out. After two or three drinks I started talking. After his fourth he started talking and soon we were discussing stuff like best friends. I told him things I hadn't told anybody, he told me some stuff some people would probably kill to know too. I spent the night on his couch, he spent the night in his room. I left early and left him a thank-you note. He graduated a couple of months later and we didn't see each other much. Several years after I finished med school, got a job at PPTH, made my way up and became dean of medicine. I heard that Gregory House was looking for a job, and hired him. The hospital began to grow and prosper, and I made him a department head. He has such a special gift, I couldn't help but admire him. Admiration turned into respect, and respect turned into love. At one point I was taking fertility treatments because I wanted to have a child, and he found out about it. He was giving me my shots twice a day, and I realized that I wanted a child with him. I got up my courage and asked him, and he said yes. And, two kids later here we are" Cuddy wiped her tears. Chris looked thoughtful.

"Wow, that's such an intense story. He seems like a very complicated man. I can see how you guys work it out though, you're pretty fierce when you want to" Chris smiled, so did Cuddy.

"I know how to put him in his place when needs be. He is a brilliant diagnostician, and a unique guy. I love him more than I could ever say. And he knows it" Cuddy grabbed a Kleenex.

"He certainly does have an air of someone who notices things, he picks up things really quickly I saw. I also think you should know, that something didn't seem right at the restaurant. I know you know him a million times better than me, but something was wrong. I can be fairly perceptive myself, he was in pain."

"He always is" Cuddy wiped away another tear.

"No, I mean unbearable pain. He was clenching his jaw, his eyes were watering, he had a pained expression from behind your back. I just got that vibe" Cuddy looked grave.

"He asked me to take him to the hospital… I'm going to call him" Cuddy got up quickly and went to phone House. She slammed it down when she couldn't get through to his cell.

…

The dean didn't look impressed. Foreman waited his answer.

"Nice plan Foreman. I should have known you'd try to think of something like this. You're used to fighting for what you want aren't you? Did House teach you that?"

"I guess you could say that yeah"

"You think I'm going to accept this plan of yours?"

"I'm hoping you will. It'll make everyone happy. If me and House are partners in running this department, he can maintain his position of authority and his job. I can have my own position of authority, it will be safer, I can get paperwork done and everything can run smoothly. We can hire someone else on the team in my place, and everything will work out for everybody. It's foolproof" Foreman grinned. He was pretty proud of himself for coming up with such a perfect plan.

"I'll think about it, and Foreman? Don't pat yourself on the back too much, it wasn't a completely ingenious plan" The dean walked out and Foreman glared from behind his back. _That bastard better take the deal._

…

Chase stood at the stove making breakfast and Cameron was sitting down with her coffee thinking about Foreman.

"Can you believe the dean offered Foreman House's job? How can he do that?" Cameron set her coffee cup down angrily.

"He's planning on demoting House that's how. Foreman must have been so pleased, as cocky as the bugger is though I can see where he would be hesitant to take it" Chase brought Cameron a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and sat down with his own. Cameron was still glaring.

"He should be hesitant. He's taking a man's job without the other even being aware. And House will go nuts when he hears" Cameron stabbed viciously at her bacon.

"Yeah Foreman will regret taking the position that's for sure. As for House, maybe with everything going on at home he won't mind so much as he would have before" Chase sipped his orange juice and felt a twinge of guilt as he saw Cameron's eyes turn to him.

"He hasn't changed Chase. This job still means the world to him"

"He's barely ever there"

"That's not the point"

"Ok Allison I was just saying" Chase poked calmly at his eggs with his fork and waited.

"I know I'm sorry. I guess I just hate that Foreman always gets to be in charge. I just don't think I could stand to have to answer to him again"

"I know, I feel the same way"

"You think Foreman will take it?"

"I think for Foreman, there are more negative points than positive ones. I'm sure he can do the math"


	51. Chapter 51

House was resting in Wilson's office as Wilson told him about what he had overheard between the Dean and Foreman. House was in too much pain to answer but heard everything and the wheels were turning slightly already.

"Maybe you should give Cuddy a call House, let her know how you are" House groaned.

"She doesn't know anything" Wilson lifted his eyes in surprise.

"You looked awful when you walked in. Don't tell me she didn't notice"

"Her brother's here. She wasn't really paying attention and I'm certainly not complaining." House shifted his position and Wilson got up and grabbed his cell.

"Call her." House opened his eyes and grabbed the phone. He dialed slowly in Wilson's opinion and then waited for the ringing to cease.

"House?" Cuddy's worried voice filled the line. House wondered why she was already worrying when he hadn't told her anything yet. Then he remembered Chris scrutinizing him.

"Cuddy" House tried in vain to steady his voice. He couldn't.

"House what's wrong? And don't you lie to me!" Cuddy was near tears.

"I'm with Wilson. I'm going to spend the night here" House bit his lip as another wave of nausea hit him. When he trusted himself to speak again, he added.

"Cuddy? I can't come home…like this"

"House, I don't care what's wrong with you I want you here! If you're ill you'll be ill where I can watch over you" Cuddy wanted him home, now.

"Cuddy you're brother…"

"Has seen people ill before. Now give Wilson the phone" Cuddy's voice broke. She was worried as hell. She had been pacing for the last two hours.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"He's detoxing" Wilson sat down in his chair awaiting the shriek.

"What?! Why the hell would he do that?"

"He needs to Cuddy. He needs to switch medications"

"We've been telling him that for years and he hasn't done it. Why the hell would he consent now?"

"Because the Vicodin isn't helping him anymore." Cuddy's hand shook.

"You mean his body has become totally tolerant to Vicodin?"

"It appears so" Wilson looked over at House who was throwing up again.

"How is he?"

"Not good. His pain is magnifying more and more. He's ten times worse than last time" Wilson was almost whispering now. He didn't want House to hear him. He doubted if he could anyway.

"Oh no" Cuddy closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Bring him home" Cuddy hung up the phone as did Wilson. Wilson grabbed his coat and walked up to House.

"Up for a drive?"

…

Cuddy returned to the living room once she was composed again and sat down where Chris waited looking concerned.

"How is he?"

"Not well. Wilson's bringing him home" Cuddy wiped a tear away. "Why now damn it?!"

"He's a tough man Lisa, he'll be ok" Chris smiled faintly.

"He won't let them go. If he wasn't sick he would never…"

"What are you talking about?"

"His pills. They're everything to him, he won't just change medications."

"He's in severe pain?" Cuddy looked up.

"Yes"

"Then he will do whatever it takes, to get things back to normal. He's not weak, and he's definitely not stupid."

"You're right. But he is stubborn"

"Mommy?" Emily stood in the hallway with her doll. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Emily what are you doing?" Cuddy turned and wiped her eyes so Emily wouldn't see, but it was too late.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Cuddy turned to face Emily and Emily ran over to her.

"Everything's going to be ok sweetheart" Cuddy hugged Emily who was beginning to cry.

"Where's daddy?" Cuddy looked over at Chris.

"He'll be home soon"

"I want to wait for him"

"You can't sweetie, daddy's leg is hurting really bad and he's going to go straight to sleep when he gets home. You can see him in the morning" Cuddy got up but Emily grabbed onto her.

"NO! I want daddy! I want daddy!" Emily cried and Cuddy couldn't help the tears now falling down her cheeks.

"Come here Emily" Chris put out his arms and Emily sobbing, went to him. He picked her up and put her on his lap making soft shushing noises. Cuddy sat back down and looked at the clock. Slowly, Emily drifted to sleep in Chris's arms.

"Why don't I go put her to bed?" Chris got up lifting the little girl gently with him.

"Ok. Thanks, her room is the second on the left" Cuddy watched as her brother brought a sleeping Emily to her room, and then jumped as the door opened and a cry left her throat as she saw him come into the house.

"Oh House!" Cuddy wanted to run over and throw her hands around his neck, but she knew better.

"It's not as bad as it looks" House's voice was below a whisper, he looked awful his eyes were watery, he shook slightly with chills, and he held his stomach as he limped in with Wilson following closely behind occasionally grabbing his arm when he stumbled.

"I certainly hope not" Cuddy walked over and kissed him. Wilson surprised at the affectionate gesture but didn't say a word. It was short, and soon she was unbuttoning his jacket.

"I can do it" House went to push her away but Cuddy put her finger to her lips and continued. Too tired to argue, House let her do it. Once she was done, Wilson told him he would come to see him the next day and left. House limped to the couch and sat down. Cuddy looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing? You need to get some rest"

"I'm sleeping here"

"Of course not. You sleep in the bed and I'll sleep out here" Cuddy went to help him up but he pushed her away.

"You get the bed. I'll be fine, don't worry. Just get me a blanket and I'll go right to sleep" Cuddy shook her head but knew better than to argue.

"Get me a bucket too" Cuddy hurried into the bathroom and got him the bucket. Then she went to the closet, grabbed a warm blanket and a pillow and brought them to him.

"I'm sorry" House looked up at Cuddy. She smiled sadly.

"So am I. Try to get some sleep"

"You know I won't"

"Then I hope you feel better" It sounded lame even as she said it.

"You know that won't…happen either" House rubbed his leg furiously.

"I know. But god I wish it would" Cuddy turned and headed for her bedroom. She was going to say goodnight to Chris, but his door was closed and his light was off. She turned tiredly and headed off to bed. She doubted she'd be able to sleep.

…

The next morning the three ducklings sat in the conference room doing research when Wilson walked in.

"You have a case" he put a file onto the table and didn't acknowledge the bewildered looks coming his way.

"But we can't have a case when House isn't here" Cameron argued. Foreman happily reached over and grabbed the file.

"You can now. I'm going to supervise. So, the girl is thirteen…"

"Does House know about the case?"

"Forget about House. This girl is dying, let's focus on the diagnosis. Patient presented with a rash. The clinic doctor suggested allergies and sent her on her way with a prescription of antihistamine, which obviously didn't help. So…"

"Foreman did you take House's job?" Cameron quickly turned on Foreman.

"Nothing has been decided"

"Cameron can we please talk about the girl?" Wilson said annoyed.

"It was the only reason I could figure why House wouldn't be consulted…"

"Damn it Cameron House is resting, you don't need to know everything! Now either you can do your job, or you can leave." Wilson took a deep breath.

"I'll be in the clinic" Cameron stalked out leaving a shocked Wilson behind.

"Why would she leave? Usually she's all warm and fuzzy when it comes to dying girls" Foreman stated looking at Chase.

"Bad day?" Chase shrugged. The three continued the differential and then set off to do the necessary treatment. Wilson watched Foreman debating on how to approach him.


	52. Chapter 52

House's night was just as bad as he had expected. He did not get even an hour of sleep and the pain in his leg often made him want to cry out. He kept looking at the clock, willing everyone to get up so he could cut the silence and let out the frustration that was building up inside him. The pain was getting worse, as were the symptoms of withdrawal. He was puking every couple of hours now, most likely because of the intensity of the pain, the chills were getting bad, his eyes leaked. His breathing was harsh, he didn't know if he would make the night. Some part of him hoped he wouldn't, that it would all end there. But he knew his girls needed him and that helped him continue on without any of the pills that he knew were stashed around the house. Finally when the sun began to rise, House smiled weakly and grabbed the phone to get relief.

…

Cuddy sighed. She had gone to bed only to lie there thinking and then get up and watch House from her doorway where he couldn't see her. She watched him for some time, wishing there was something she could do, then she returned to bed and tried to sleep. After sleeping a little, she would get up and check on him again. With all the excitement of Chris's visit and then the worry over House, Cuddy was tired, more emotionally than physically, but she couldn't seem to drift off because her mind was working at a mile a minute. Cuddy looked at her clock until she couldn't take it anymore and finally got up and headed for the living room.

…

Wilson was at home sitting on the couch thinking. He was trying to think of a plan, a regiment that would control House's pain, without getting him into trouble. It was proving much harder than he had thought; he needed a strong enough medication but that wouldn't be too addictive. Not many choices in that category. He had barely noticed his wife's absence when he had walked in and jumped when he heard her voice behind him.

"I didn't think you were coming home tonight, so I went out. How long have you been home?" Julie sat down on the chair. Wilson glanced over at her more focused on his task.

"Came home about an hour ago." Julie seemed to be waiting for more. Once it was obvious he had nothing else to say, she spoke.

"I have something to tell you" Wilson looked up.

"No way"

"Yes way. I'm pregnant" Wilson sat there numb. He didn't know what to say, he was completely stunned.

"Well? You wanted this child so badly, why don't you look happy?" Julie looked angry. She had been hoping for a somewhat happier reaction.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised. There's a lot going on, I can't believe this happened so quickly" Wilson smiled faintly. Julie was angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I pick a bad time to get pregnant? You and House have plans or something? My mistake. You wanted this Jim and now you're not even happy about it? What is wrong with you?" Julie got up and stocked off to the bedroom. Wilson got up.

"Julie of course I'm happy! We're going to have a baby! You just caught me by surprise, give me some time to let it sink in!" Wilson banged on the locked door but not a sound came out.

"Julie come on. You know I want this baby. Don't do this"

"Maybe you should go stay with House tonight Jim"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"He's… sick"

…

Foreman was in the dean's office waiting for him. He wanted an answer, he didn't want to think about the job offer or listen to his colleagues taunts any longer.

"Hello doctor Foreman" the dean walked in and strode behind the desk. Foreman couldn't help but miss Cuddy at that moment.

"I suppose you're here for an answer" the dean sat down. Foreman didn't.

"Yeah I am."

"Well here it is; no." Foreman's mouth fell open shocked.

"No? It's perfect. Everyone gets what they want"

"Doctor Foreman, listen. I offered you a promotion because of doctor House's absences. Obviously, I was wrong when I thought you had ambitions. You are letting your fear of doctor House get in the way of your goals. Now, I got a phone call this morning and it would seem that my days here as hospital administrator are limited, so here it is. You have a choice, take over completely or remain where you are."

"How long until Cuddy's back?"

"I asked you a question first"

"Fine. I'll stay where I am" The dean chuckled. "I knew you would. That's fine. You can go" Foreman was surprised.

"When's Cuddy coming back?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" Foreman stormed out without another word.


	53. Chapter 53

Wilson was dozing on the couch when the phone awoke him.

"Hello?"

"Wilson you got new meds for me?"

"House?"

"No the hooker you banged last night, duh House" Wilson sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I was kind of preoccupied last night, Julie's pregnant"

"Look, I'm happy for you but can we figure out a plan please? I need meds!"

"I just told you I'm going to be a father, can't you just pretend to care a little bit?"

"I would but you see my throbbing legand withdrawal symptoms won't permit me to do so"

"House!"

"Wilson! I've had no sleep and I'm about to scream, I need meds I don't have the time or energy to celebrate your wife getting…knocked up" House pulled the phone away from his ear and closed his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths. Wilson didn't say anything.

"Wilson I need something, the kids and Cuddy will be up anytime now" House's voice was much quieter.

"What about Codeine? It wouldn't be as addictive…"

"No, there's codeine in Vicodin, Codeine alone won't make the pain go away unless I take like eight which would completely ruin the point of me going off Vicodin"

"House you can't do that this is all because of your addiction…"

"No it isn't damn it! There's a difference between developing a tolerance for a drug and physical addiction. Tolerance occurs when a medication is no longer effective at reducing pain, even when a patient increases the dosage. Physical addiction occurs when a patient has been on a certain medication for such a lengthy period that they go through symptoms of withdrawal if they stop taking it."

"You are addicted House"

"Yes! But that has nothing to do with this. This is tolerance that is making me unable to take Vicodin… what about Fentanyl?"

"What? You mean like a Fentanyl patch?" Wilson was surprised.

"Yes. It's perfect, I have an opiate tolerance…I'll need a prescription" House was already getting excited. Pain relief, and it would be a patch so he wouldn't have everybody thinking him an addict, looking over his shoulder. It was the perfect solution.

"House slow down. How is your detox going?"

"Awesome! I'm having the most wonderful time!" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"House we can't just jump from Vicodin right to Fentanyl, these things take time"

"You can't, I can. I don't have time, I'm leaving for Atlanta in a couple of days."

"You're suffering withdrawal"

"Yeah, and I'll do a rapid detox, then we can start the Fentanyl, then I'll be all set for my trip to Atlanta"

"You want a rapid detox as well?"

"Do you not understand the concept of time!"

"Fine. Maybe a rapid detox will be better in the long run. I'll do some research on the Fentanyl patches. We'll do the rapid detox tomorrow and then when the drugs are out of your system, if I get some positive information I'll prescribe the Fentanyl. Good enough?"

"Yes except I want to do the rapid detox today"

"Today?"

"Yes today"

"I'm off work today"

"We'll get dressed, and get to work anyway. I'll see you there in an hour" Wilson listened to the sound of the dial tone and then slammed the phone onto the receiver.

…

House hung up and smiled. Everything was going to be ok. He had solved the puzzle, it was all going to be alright. He continued to smile as he rubbed his leg._ It's all so perfect._

"You're smiling" Cuddy stood at the door watching. She hadn't heard the whole phone conversation, but had caught the tail end where House said he's meet someone in an hour. She presumed it was Wilson.

"Yes." House didn't elaborate.

"You're detoxing, and you're smiling"

"I'll only be detoxing for another hour"

"How can that be?" Cuddy walked over and sat in the chair across from House frowning.

"I'm going to the hospital and doing a rapid detox."

"Are you serious?"

"Nope, just thought I'd see your reaction" Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Then what? What are you going to do after the detox?"

"I'm going on Fentanyl"

"What?"

"You heard me. I see no point in repeating myself" House held his stomach. The nausea was acting up and even with the good news he still felt like crap.

"House have you thought about this…"

"It's what I'm going to do. Please don't question my motives, just help me through this" House looked at Cuddy with a pleading look in his eyes. Cuddy had never seen that look before.

"Ok. I'll go get dressed then"

"You can't come with me. Who's going to watch the kids?"

"Julie will. I'm sure she won't mind" Cuddy got up and headed for the bedroom.

"She's pregnant"

"What?" Cuddy turned around.

"Their going to have a kid"

"Wow, that's great."

"What about Chris?"

"His flight leaves in three hours."

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

"Yes, and then were leaving". House grabbed the bucket.

" I'll call Julie" Cuddy walked out of the room. She couldn't bear to hear him get sick again, it broke her heart.


	54. Chapter 54

Cuddy took a quick shower and got dressed. She actually had the time to do her hair and makeup (nothing fancy of course since she was just going to the hospital) due to the fact that it was way too early for even the kids to be up. Once she was ready, she hurried to the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee. Chris was already there with a fresh pot made and a cup set aside for her.

"Good morning"

"Good morning. You're flight leaves in two hours right? I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to talk this morning. I didn't think we would be this rushed" Cuddy sat down with her coffee. Chris put the pot back and did the same.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just going to finish getting my things together and then I'll head to the airport. I'll give you a call sometime later this week to make plans and see how House's doing" Chris took a sip of his coffee while Cuddy smiled weakly.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Chris reached into his jean pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"If you need to reach me and can't get through at home, here's my cell. Don't hesitate to call" Cuddy grabbed the paper and smiled.

"I won't don't worry." Chris got up and went over to Cuddy. Cuddy stood and gave him a hug.

"I hope not, I don't want to lost contact again. No matter what happens at mom and dad's" Cuddy smiled. It was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Me either." Satisfied, Chris nodded and headed off to the direction of the guest room. Cuddy took one last gulp of her coffee and grabbed the phone to call Julie.

…

Wilson was hurrying to get dressed and ready when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Wilson? Can I talk to Julie?"

"Yeah sure give me a minute" Wilson hurried to the bedroom and knocked tentatively.

"Julie? Phone" Julie opened the door and smiled. Wilson was glad that she seemed in good spirits but refrained from saying so. After she had grabbed the phone, Wilson hurried to the bathroom to finish combing his hair.

"Hello?"

"Julie it's Lisa"

"Hi Lisa, how are you?"

"Not so great. I need a favor"

"Oh. What's wrong? What do you need?"

"House is really ill. I need to take him to the hospital for the day and possibly over night. I was wondering if you could watch the kids for me?"

"Sure Lisa i'd be glad too. I'm guessing that's where my husband is headed?"

"Yes. He's overseeing the procedure. Congratulations by the way! I hear you're going to have a baby! That's such good news!"

"I know I'm so excited! I never thought it would happen!" Julie giggled and Cuddy smiled from her end of the line.

"I'm really happy for you guys"

"Thank you. When do you need to bring the kids over?"

"A half hour? I know it's short notice, I'm really sorry I didn't realize…"

"Lisa don't worry about it. I'll be ready when you bring them over. See you soon"

"Thank you. You don't know how much we appreciate this"

"Of course. Bye" Julie hung up the phone and hurried to get ready. She was happy that Cuddy had called today; a day with the kids was just what she needed.

…

House struggled to get up and grab the t-shirt Cuddy had left for him on the chair earlier. He slowly and weakly pulled his own shirt off and put the new one on and then looked at the jeans sitting on the chair. He didn't even want to face that obstacle. _Forget it. _House limped slowly back to the chair and sat back with his eyes closed. He tried in vain to stop the nausea that was coming back with vicious force. _Please just let it stop. _House grabbed his leg thinking about the rapid detox and the freedom that would accompany the absence of his pain once he started the new meds. He stared at a Vicodin bottle sitting on the coffee table that he had taken out earlier, and pitched it at the opposite wall. Letting out a growl of frustration he watched at the cap opened and a dozen of little pills fell out and onto the floor. He then hung his head and lay there waiting for a moment of peace.

…

Cuddy went into Emily's room and began to pack some clothes and toys for her while the little girl slept soundlessly. She only awoke once Cuddy had the bag zipped up and ready to go.

"Mommy?" Emily rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Hi baby. Get up and have breakfast and then we'll get you dressed. You're going over to aunt Julie's." Cuddy gave Emily a big hug and then grabbed the bag and headed out of the room.

"Why?" Emily followed quickly, very curious.

"Because mommy and daddy have to go to the hospital for the day. You might sleep at aunt Julie's too, won't that be fun?" Cuddy took out Emily's favorite cereal; Nestle quick. She only kept the cereal for special occasions since she believed in a whole and healthy breakfast, but today seemed like that kind of emergency. Emily sat down and looked at the cereal suspiciously.

"Where's daddy?" taking the spoon she began to eat while watching her mother for an answer.

"He's in the living room and he's sleeping so you shouldn't wake him" Cuddy hoped her daughter wouldn't see through her lie. She didn't want Emily to see House like that.

"Can I say goodbye before I go to aunt Julie's?" Emily looked up and Cuddy turned around. She didn't want Emily to see House before the detox but she didn't have a valid reason to give the girl for refusing it.

"You can give him a big hug and a kiss when we come home sweetie" Cuddy didn't turn around to face Emily but wiped a tear as she awaited the inevitable question.

"Why?" Emily put her spoon down and Cuddy quickly turned around. Emily got up and went to run but Cuddy got there first and grabbed her holding her in a bear hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Please sweetie, please wait for mommy" Emily went limp and started to cry holding her mother tightly.

"I want daddy!" Cuddy held her tighter.

"It's ok Emily I'm right here" House stood at the doorway leaning heavily on his cane. His eyes watered, his face was pale and his hand holding the cane was shaking. Emily let go of her mother and ran over grabbing House's good leg. She rubbed her tear-stained face against his leg and he patted her back. Cuddy noticed him sway slightly and hurried over to his side.

"House I don't think…"

"Emily, you need to stop. I need you to do me a …favor" Emily looked up and House cringed. He hated the sad look in her eyes.

"What daddy?"

"I need you to help your mother…get Abby all ready. And…I need you to be good for aunt Julie and help her take care of your sister. Can you do that…for me?" House leaned against the door frame.

"Yes" Emily's voice was small and frightened.

"Don't worry… everything's going to be alright. Now go get dressed ok?" Emily hurried to her bedroom and House sighed. Cuddy hugged him burying her head into his chest.

"Oh god I can't wait for this to be over"

"You and me both" House gave her a quick squeeze and turned to go back to the living room. Cuddy went to Abby's room to get her up and ready.


	55. Chapter 55

House limped slowly to the car while trying to control his shaking hands. He was scared that his hand would tremble too much and he would be sent sprawling onto the walkway in front of the nosey neighbors, who were usually up this early peeking out into the street. One step at a time House finally made it to the car and maneuvered himself into the front seat. He had a brown sac crushed into his left hand in case the nausea acted up again but for now he was okay. He had made sure his stomach was better before giving Cuddy the okay to leave. He really did not want to embarrass himself in front of her and the kids. Once he was seated with his seatbelt on he closed his eyes and waited for Cuddy and the kids.

…

Cuddy was inside getting the kids ready to leave. Abby was being difficult, not at all pleased at being woken up this early and Cuddy was fighting hard to be stern with her. Emily was being unusually quiet, her daddy's request etched into her mind. She helped get Abby's favorite toys and clothes into a bag for her mommy as Cuddy got Abby fed and clean. Once everything was set, Cuddy carried Abby to the car, the little girl whining and protesting. Emily followed behind with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and Abby's bag in her hands. Cuddy got Abby into the car seat and then helped Emily into hers. She expected a little trouble from Emily at this point but Emily was surprisingly hushed and let her tie up the buckles without complaint. Emily absolutely despised the car seat with a passion, usually saying that she was much too old to be sitting in one. Cuddy sighed with relief that the girl was being obedient this morning. She was busting at the seams. Once Emily was ready, Cuddy hurried to the driver's seat and started the ignition. House had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his right hand still trembling in his lap. _Almost there House hold on._

Cuddy drove quickly to Wilson and Julie's and did not spend much time at the house upon arrival.

"Hi Julie. Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it." Cuddy put Abby down and moved as Emily walked through the door with the bags.

"No problem Lisa. God he doesn't look does he?" Julie looked at House from the doorway and smiled sympathetically. "You just focus on getting him better and the kids will be fine."

"Thanks" Cuddy bent down and grabbed Abby who was standing at the doorway now, aware that her mommy was leaving. She immediately began to cry not wanting her mother to leave.

"Momma!" Cuddy gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good for aunty Julie ok? Mommy will see you later. I love you" Abby sobbed louder giving an almost unintelligible "love you" before grabbing onto her leg. Cuddy looked up at Emily who walked over, her eyes watery, and gave her a big hug. Cuddy whispered into Emily's ear;

"You're being such a good girl. I'm so proud of you and so is your daddy. You have to be strong for your sister ok? No crying. I love you very much" Cuddy gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and straightened up. She said goodbye to Julie and then hurried out Abby's cries ringing in her ears.

Once in the car Cuddy took a deep breath before starting the ignition. She did not notice when House glanced over at her and was taken by surprise when he spoke.

"I'm sorry" Cuddy looked over at House confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This is beyond your control. You are in chronic pain, and you don't usually feel the need to apologize. It's not you. Please just hold on and we'll be there soon." Cuddy felt a tear fall down her cheek but she was too busy driving to push it away. House continued to watch her.

"I warned you…before we had Emily about this…"

"House stop…"

"No!" Cuddy looked over. His voice which had been weak a moment ago now held a bit of strength.

"Please don't do this House"

"Cuddy if this treatment doesn't…work, what the hell am I going to do?" Cuddy looked at House. He was giving up, and she refused to let him do that.

"House, you are the most determined, intelligent, stubborn man I have ever known. You can't give up, you know why? Because it isn't about you anymore. You have something to live for now and you have the ability to make it, I know you do. If this treatment doesn't work we'll find another."

"I'm not worried about me dying Cuddy. You don't get it. If I can't help you take care of the kids, get stuff done…then what use am I? I don't want to feel guilty _and_ in pain for the rest of my life. I can't do that. Not to myself, and not to you" Cuddy pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and turned towards House.

"As long as you're here, you give me strength"

"As nice as it is to hear, it doesn't hold much truth. You were a strong woman long before I came along"

"But I was miserable. And now I'm not"

"I still am" Cuddy's eyes opened in shock.

"You think I don't appreciate you guys, but you're wrong. As long as I'm in pain Cuddy, my misery never goes away. It's not so bad when I'm with the kids or watching TV with you or anything like that. But at night, when it's too much, when all of you are sleeping and I'm pacing for hours just wishing it would all end, I know it" House pushed the car door open and Cuddy watched him limp slowly towards the hospital. She took a minute to let out a few sobs and then composed herself before following House into the building.

…

House entered and met Wilson in the clinic. Wilson led him up to his office and House followed slowly, not speaking. Cuddy was by their side by the time they reached the elevator and the three went up in silence. Once they were seated in Wilson's office, he began to speak.

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen. I've called in an Anesthesiologist to supervise the treatment. He should be here any minute now, and he's brought along three nurses specializing in this sort of thing so you won't know anyone treating you. We're going to put you under Anesthesia and while you're asleep we'll give you the Naltrexone which will supplant the narcotics from the receptor sites in your brain and nervous system, and end your addiction. This should take about two to six hours. We'll need to monitor you're condition for at least a day or two. Once the drugs are completely out of your system, and everything is in order, we'll start the Fentanyl patches. You will come in once a week for a month after we start the patch for a check up to make sure everything is working. Deal?" Wilson willed House to lift his head but he did not.

"Fine. Can we do this now?"

"Yes." Wilson got up and brought House to a small room with only one bed. House was glad he would be alone. _Thank you._ A couple of minutes later an older looking man House had never met strode into the room followed by three nurses; one carrying a clipboard and one carrying an IV bag.

"Hello Doctor House. My name is Doctor Albert Brighton and I'll be monitoring your detox. These young ladies are Susan, Maria and Ashley. They will be assisting me and you of course. I understand you're in a lot of pain so I'll make this quick. I only have a couple of questions to ask you and then we'll begin. First, I need to know on a scale of one to ten, what you would rate your current pain level at?"

"Nine" The girl Susan wrote down the number on the chart.

"Ok. Ashley please go get the Naltrexone for Doctor House" Ashley left the room and Cuddy edged closer to House's bed. Wilson was listening to doctor Brighton as if he was sharing the cure for cancer.

"You've been taking how many Vicodin pills a day doctor House?" House hesitated before answering. Cuddy and Wilson were watching him intently.

"Eight or nine a day depending on the pain" Wilson's eyebrows shot up and Cuddy's mouth opened. Doctor Brighton didn't looked fazed or surprised but only nodded. Susan wrote yet another note on her chart.

"Ok. Have you been taking anything else lately doctor House?" House didn't look at anyone in the eye.

"Six milligrams of Morphine two days ago" House didn't look up into Cuddy's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment staring back at him.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"No"

"How about alcohol doctor House?"

"Not much these last couple of days"

"Ok. Maria will you please hook up doctor House's IV?" Maria stepped forward and began the preparations for the IV.

"Alright doctor House, that's about it. You'll be put under in a couple of minutes. Any questions or anything?"

"No. Just do it"

"Ok" Doctor Brighton nodded at Maria who hooked up the bag to House's IV and then the three nurses walked out, soon followed by the doctor. House was left with Cuddy and Wilson.

"I'll see you when you wake up" Cuddy grabbed House's hand. He tried to pull it away but he found it was too heavy to lift.

"Yeah"

"I love you House" House gave Cuddy a surprised look before everything went dark.


	56. Chapter 56

House limped slowly to the car while trying to control his shaking hands. He was scared that his hand would tremble too much and he would be sent sprawling onto the walkway in front of the nosey neighbors, who were usually up this early in the morning, peeking out into the street. One step at a time House finally made it to the car and maneuvered himself into the front seat. He had a brown sac crushed into his left hand in case the nausea acted up again but for now he was okay. He had made sure his stomach was better before giving Cuddy the okay to leave. He really did not want to embarrass himself in front of her and the kids. Once he was seated with his seatbelt on he closed his eyes and waited for Cuddy and the kids.

…

Cuddy was inside getting the kids ready to leave. Abby was being difficult, not at all pleased at being woken up this early and Cuddy was fighting hard to be stern with her. Emily was being unusually quiet, her daddy's request etched into her mind. She helped get Abby's favorite toys and clothes into a bag for her mommy as Cuddy got Abby fed and clean. Once everything was set, Cuddy carried Abby to the car, the little girl whining and protesting. Emily followed behind with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder and Abby's bag in her hands. Cuddy got Abby into the car seat and then helped Emily into hers. She expected a little trouble from Emily at this point but Emily was surprisingly hushed and let her tie up the buckles without complaint. Emily absolutely despised the car seat with a passion, usually saying that she was much too old to be sitting in one. Cuddy sighed with relief that the girl was being obedient this morning. Once Emily was ready, Cuddy hurried to the driver's seat and started the ignition. House had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his right hand still trembling in his lap. _Almost there House hold on._

Cuddy drove quickly to Wilson and Julie's and did not spend much time at the house upon arrival.

"Hi Julie. Thanks again for this, I really appreciate it." Cuddy put Abby down and moved as Emily walked through the door with the bags.

"No problem Lisa. God he doesn't look does he?" Julie looked at House from the doorway and smiled sympathetically. "You just focus on getting him better and the kids will be fine."

"Thanks" Cuddy bent down and gave Abby a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You be good for aunty Julie ok? Mommy will see you later. I love you" Abby sobbed loudly giving an almost unintelligible "love you" before grabbing onto her leg. Cuddy looked up at Emily who walked over, her eyes watery, and gave her a big hug. Cuddy whispered into Emily's ear;

"You're being such a good girl. I'm so proud of you and so is your daddy. You have to be strong for your sister ok? No crying. I love you very much" Cuddy gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and straightened up. She said goodbye to Julie and then hurried out Abby's cries ringing in her ears.

Once in the car Cuddy took a deep breath before starting the ignition. She did not notice when House glanced over at her and was taken by surprise when he spoke.

"I'm sorry" Cuddy looked over at House confused.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. This is beyond your control. You are in chronic pain, and you don't usually feel the need to apologize. It's not you. Please just hold on and we'll be there soon." Cuddy felt a tear fall down her cheek but she was too busy driving to push it away. House continued to watch her.

"I warned you…before we had Emily about this…"

"House stop…"

"No!" Cuddy looked over. His voice which had been weak a moment ago now held a bit of strength.

"Please don't do this House"

"Cuddy if this treatment doesn't…work, what the hell am I going to do?" Cuddy looked at House. He was giving up, and she refused to let him do that.

"House, you are the most determined, intelligent, stubborn man I have ever known. You can't give up, you know why? Because it isn't about you anymore. You have something to live for now and you have the ability to make it, I know you do. If this treatment doesn't work we'll find another."

"I'm not worried about me dying Cuddy. You don't get it. If I can't help you take care of the kids, get stuff done…then what use am I? I don't want to feel guilty _and_ in pain for the rest of my life. I can't do that. Not to myself, and not to you" Cuddy pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and turned towards House.

"As long as you're here, you give me strength"

"As nice as it is to hear, it doesn't hold much truth. You were a strong woman long before I came along"

"But I was miserable. And now I'm not"

"I still am" Cuddy's eyes opened in shock.

"You think I don't appreciate you guys, but you're wrong. As long as I'm in pain Cuddy, my misery never goes away. It's not so bad when I'm with the kids or watching TV with you or anything like that. But at night, when it's too much, when all of you are sleeping and I'm pacing for hours just wishing it would all end, I know it" House pushed the car door open and Cuddy watched him limp slowly towards the hospital. She took a minute to let out a few sobs and then composed herself before following House into the building.

…

House entered and met Wilson in his office, and did not say a word as the they waited for Cuddy to arrive. Once they were all seated, Wilson began to speak.

"Ok, so here's what's going to happen. I've called in an anesthesiologist to supervise the treatment. He should be here any minute now, and he's brought along three nurses specializing in this sort of thing so you won't know anyone treating you. We're going to put you under anesthesia and while you're asleep we'll give you the Naltrexone, which will supplant the narcotics from the receptor sites in your brain and nervous system, and end your addiction. This should take about two to six hours. We'll need to monitor you're condition for at least a day or two. Once the drugs are completely out of your system, and everything is in order, we'll start the Fentanyl patches. You will come in once a week for a month after we start the patch for a check up to make sure everything is working. Deal?" Wilson willed House to lift his head but he did not.

"Fine. Can we do this now?"

"Yes." Wilson got up and brought House to a small room with only one bed. House was glad he would be alone. _Thank you._ A couple of minutes later, an older looking man House had never met strode into the room followed by three nurses; one carrying a clipboard, one pushing a cart and another with an IV bag.

"Hello Doctor House. My name is Doctor Albert Brighton and I'll be monitoring your detox. These young ladies are Susan, Maria and Ashley. They will be assisting me and you of course. I understand that you are in a lot of pain, so I'll make this quick. I only have a couple of questions to ask you and then we'll begin. First, I need to know on a scale of one to ten, what you would rate your current pain level at?"

"Nine" The girl Susan wrote down the number on the chart.

"Ok. Ashley please go get the Naltrexone for Doctor House" Ashley left the room and Cuddy edged closer to House's bed. Wilson was listening to doctor Brighton as if he was sharing the cure for cancer.

"You've been taking how many Vicodin pills a day doctor House?" House hesitated before answering. Cuddy and Wilson were watching him intently.

"Eight or nine a day depending on the pain" Wilson's eyebrows shot up and Cuddy's mouth opened. Doctor Brighton didn't looked fazed or surprised but only nodded. Susan wrote yet another note on her chart.

"Ok. Have you been taking anything else lately doctor House?" House didn't look at anyone in the eye.

"Six milligrams of Morphine two days ago" House didn't look up into Cuddy's eyes. He didn't want to see the disappointment staring back at him.

"Ok. Anything else?"

"No"

"How about alcohol doctor House?"

"Not much these last couple of days"

"Ok. Maria will you please hook up doctor House's IV?" Maria stepped forward and began the preparations for the IV.

"Alright doctor House, that's about it. You'll be put under in a couple of minutes. Any questions about the procedure?"

"No. Just do it"

"Ok" Doctor Brighton nodded at Maria who hooked up the bag to House's IV and then the three nurses walked out soon followed by the doctor. House was left with Cuddy and Wilson.

"I'll see you when you wake up" Cuddy grabbed House's hand. He tried to pull it away but he found it was too heavy to lift.

"Yeah"

"I love you House" House gave Cuddy a surprised look before everything went dark.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Cuddy and Wilson watched House sleep for at least fifteen minutes before either said a word.

"Did you know he was taking that much?" Cuddy wiped a tear away from her eyes. _No more crying, he'll be fine._

"No. I suspected he was taking more than he let on, but I never knew for sure" Wilson walked up closer to the bed.

"It'll be better now. He can't abuse the patches as much as the Vicodin. And this stuff's stronger, so he won't need to" Cuddy nodded trying to convince herself more than Wilson.

"You know he won't change overnight. This is going to take time. Let's go talk with the doctor and see what he thinks." Wilson put a hand on Cuddy's shoulder.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right with you" Wilson nodded and walked out of the room leaving Cuddy behind. Composing herself, she bent over and whispered softly in House's ear;

"You were surprised to hear me say it weren't you? Well there it is. I know you're not one for affection, but I needed to be honest with you. Especially now, when I know you need me, whether you'll ever admit it or not. I'm here House."

Cuddy gave House a quick kiss on the forehead and headed out of the room, her eyes now dry and her shoulders back. She was ready to face the music.

"Doctor Cuddy" Brighton greeted Cuddy with a warm smile. "I was just telling doctor Wilson that given the amount of pills doctor House has been taking and his history, we figure it'll be a good four hours before we awake him."

"Okay, so what happens now?" Cuddy muttered in a barely audible whisper.

"Maria is gone to administer the Naltrexone as we speak, and then I'll make hourly checks to make sure his condition stays stable. One of the nurses will be in his room at all times."

"How will you know when all the drugs are out of his system and his addiction is terminated?"

"We have a timetable for this sort of thing doctor Cuddy. A person with about six to eight pills in their system daily will take three hours to have the drugs out of their system completely. A person who has nine to twelve pills in their system daily will take about four hours. A person with thirteen to fifteen will take between four and five hours, and a person with sixteen or more will take five to six hours, depending on the circumstance of course. You understand? So, given that he has admitted to nine or ten pills a day, we'll probably leave doctor House under Anesthesia for four hours."

"Thank you doctor Brighton" Cuddy turned around and headed for the door. "I'll be in my office; doctor Wilson has my pager number if you need me."

…

Chase, Cameron and Foreman sat in the conference room discussing a past patient, until they could no longer put off the urge to discuss their boss.

"So, did you guys hear about House?" Foreman smiled and the two others turned to look at him curiously.

"What now?" Cameron was nervous. She didn't want to hear that he quit or that something had happened to him. Chase was just curious.

"He's been admitted. He's going through a rapid detox and then he's ditching the Vicodin for god knows what" Foreman sat back and watched in satisfaction as his two colleagues stared each other.

"He's going off the Vicodin? It's about time" Chase crossed his arms and Foreman nodded in agreement.

"So, what's he going to take for the pain?" Cameron was surprised that Foreman knew all this.

"I don't have a clue"

"And this makes you happy? Takes away the guilt of taking his job right from under him?" Foreman lost his smirk.

"I didn't take his job."

"You're right. You'll just be running the department. Which was coincidentally his job!" Cameron glared at Foreman. Chase just watched.

"No what I meant was, I didn't take the job" Cameron stared at him in amazement.

"You didn't?" Chase looked at Foreman in surprise.

"No, I didn't. You happy?" Cameron didn't look happy.

"It was the right thing to do Foreman. He didn't deserve to be demoted without being told." Cameron looked at Chase for support.

"Right. Because he's such a nice guy. I'm going to the clinic." Foreman got up and walked out.

"Well, I didn't think he would ever give up such an opportunity" Chase headed over to the coffee pot.

"Neither did I."

"I can't believe House is going off the Vicodin. Cuddy's doing no doubt."

"House is capable of making his own decisions Chase"

"You think he would ever willingly go off Vicodin?"

"I…really don't know" Cameron turned towards Chase.

"He's changing, I didn't think it was possible. Just for her." Cameron's eyes held a small tear.

"Your really that upset because he wants her and not you?" Chase gave up on coffee and dropped his mug onto the table.

"I'm going to see a patient." Cameron hurried out as Chase stared, disappointed.

"Ya, later" Chase frowned as he watched Cameron leave the office. _You don't get it do you? I love you._


End file.
